


I've Got the Answer

by OhmyJohnnySuh



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ-centric, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Assassins & Hitmen, BTS are assassins, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Brands, Character Death, Choi Yeonjun cameo, Doctor Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Romance, F/M, Hacker!Hongjoong, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Insane Characters, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kidnapping, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Main character!Mingi, Making Out, Mild Language, Mingi is manipulative, Murder, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, No Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Oh Sehun Being an Asshole, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Jeon Jungkook, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Secret Organizations, Song Mingi is a big shot, Song Mingi is bad at feelings, Stray Kids and NCT have certain arcs, Stray Kids are Bang Chans "kids", Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, Yang Jeongin is so precious, Yeonjun and Wooyoung are friends, Yunho is YunHOE, choi san is crazy, everyone in here is really big brained....., park jimin is a flirt, reader can see the future, this story is a multistans dream, yunho best boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 67,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhmyJohnnySuh/pseuds/OhmyJohnnySuh
Summary: A Song Mingi, Ateez Fanfiction. You have a gift of predicting the future, shunned by your family and those around you, forced to live in poverty with your little sister Domenica. Song Mingi is a man with the most dirty money in the world, achieved through many means, most unknown to those except who's close to him. Mingi takes interest in you seeing as your talents could be of...use for him and his businesses. You want nothing to do with him and the dark world he seems to be a part of, but how can you resist when he offers you what you need for you and your sister? Of course, this deal comes with some strings that you did not foresee despite your all seeing eyes. Will you succumb to the darkness of Mingi, or will you be able to leave this situation with as much virtue as before?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You always had a special gift, although it was often clouded by the unfortunate circumstances that you lived in. You lived in a broken down, barely there, shack, with only a few changes of clothes, and your little sister and her barbie doll. A remnant of a nicer time in your lives, the time before your gift was discovered and you were shunned from your family to make it on your own with your little sister.

~~~~~~~~

  
You struggled to find work, and there was often a severe lack of food. The fact that you would also freakishly know what would happen just by touching an object didn’t help your cause either. You were downtrodden, your sister was hungry, and you were a societal outcast. You had no solutions until rich-man Song Mingi decided to come into your life.

Song Mingi was the city's rich heartthrob. He was perfect. Tall, attractive, giving, rich. Every girl in the city wanted him, but he was notorious for being cold hearted when the time came. He was mysterious, no girls caught his eye, and his money, though widely respected, seemed to come from nowhere. You were no exception to giving in to this man and his charms. So, the day that you heard he would be coming to your part of town, you dressed and washed your sister and yourself to the best of your ability. The old polaroid camera that you had managed to snag from your old home was sitting on your small wooden table gathering dust. Your younger sister, Domenica, was not ever allowed to touch it in fear that the last remnant of home would be destroyed.

Taking your camera and your little sister, you went out to the park that said Mingi would be around. Sure enough, as you touched the bar of the jungle gym, you got a vision of him walking in, casually, as girls of all ages rushed to get a picture with him. You smiled to yourself and continued to watch your little sister play with her Barbie on the slide. Not ten minutes later did Song Mingi walk into the park. You eyed him from far away, nonchalant, as girls rushed to him. His outfit was more casual, a fitted black turtleneck showing his small waist , brown and black acid wash jeans than encased his thighs beautifully, and black boots. His fingers covered in rings, and a dog tag hanging down his neck. His swept back, black hair looked perfect in the lighting the sun was giving.You had forgotten that you were staring, and he looked up from his crowd of fangirls and you two made eye contact. You flushed, and looked away quickly, thinking it was an accident. You resumed watching your sister, trying to calm your speeding heart, when a tall figure leaned on the bar next to you.

  
“Want a picture sweetie?” You looked and saw Mingi looking at you, a smirk gracing his lips.

  
“W-well that’s rather bold of you to assume.” You flushed and looked away

.  
He laughed, “Well with the way you were staring at me from across the park, you would have thought that you saw God.”

  
“I-I-” You were at a loss for words, your strong persona fading in front of this man. The only thing left to do was give in, “Domenica! Come here!”

  
Your little sister came skipping down to you and her eyes widened when she saw Mingi.

  
“Sis! Sis! That’s Song Mingi! I want a picture, I want one!”

  
The six foot man bent down to ruffle your sisters short hair, “And you’ll get one, cutie. But can you do Mingi a favor first? Can you take a picture of your older sis and I?”

  
Her eyes brightened at the prospect of doing him a favor and she nodded aggressively. You handed her the camera, putting it around her neck, trusting her with the possession. She knew how to work the camera, you just didn’t trust her enough to hold it.

  
Mingi moved behind you as she fumbled with it, “What are you? From the 50’s?”

  
“It’s all we have, and we’re grateful, as we are for everything in our life.” You answered back quickly, staring straight, your blush burning on your cheeks.

  
You felt him move closer to you, putting an arm around your waist until you were pressed against him, “What an interesting view you have, y/n, seeing all the things you’ve been through.”

  
“How do you know my name?”

  
You heard him chuckle, “How would I not? Y/n, the girl with the ability to see the future through whatever she touches. Many people fear you, but then many people deem you an asset.”

  
“Which one are you?”

  
“Well, since I’m currently posing for a picture with you, I’ll leave it up to you to decide.”

  
Right then, Domenica got the camera set up, “Say cheeeese!” And she snapped the photo.

  
It came out and she started waving it frantically, and at last Mingi released you to go and see Domenica’s masterpiece.

  
“Mr. Mingi, look! Do you like it? Do you?” She waved it in his face, jumping up and down.

  
“I love it! Are you ready for yours?”

  
“Yes!” Mingi then scooped her up and the camera got handed over to you.

  
While the two of them took the picture, your thoughts whirled in your head. You almost dropped the picture when it came out, quickly remembering to let it air out. Mingi walked back over to you, smiling, with your little sister. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a card. A black card, and handed it to you along with his contact information. You stared dumbly at the hand outstretched in front of you, until he took your hands in his, and pressed the items into them.

  
“What?”

  
“They are yours for now. I’m well aware of what is going on with you. Contact me when you want to activate the card.”

  
“I can’t accept this.”

He stepped in, whispering in your ear, “Yes you can, and you will. Think of your little sister, hungry, with only two changes of clothes, y/n.”

  
He stepped away, a bright smile on his face, “It was so nice to meet you guys! I hope that we can meet again soon!” And with that Song Mingi walked away from you, your thoughts again in a tornado spiral in your head.

  
It wasn’t until you closed your hand around the cards that you saw that future flash before your eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So, this is my first fic here! It gets waaaaaay better! It's also posted on Wattpad, so if you want more, then check it out there! Updates every day around 7:30 pm EST. Thank you for reading, and please don't be afraid to comment, I am always looking for feedback and ways to improve. Chapters that have more mature themes will have an Asterisk (*) next to them and the section that has the material, just in case you cannot read it.  
Thanks for reading!  
-OhmyJohnnySuh!


	2. Chapter 2

Mingi returned to his car, a smile on his face, “She’s just like they said.”

“Who?” A voice sounded in the back seat. 

Mingi, in a flash, grabbed the gun he kept hidden in the car and whirled around to face the intruder.

“Woah, calm down, honey, it’s me.” The man raised his hands over his head. 

Mingi sighed, “Yunho. Why are you in the back of my car?”

Yunho smiled and leaned back, letting the black crop top he was wearing rise up and expose pale flesh. 

“I needed it for one of my clients last night. But when I came back to the house, I realized I forgot my keys, and it was too late, and I didn’t want Jongho to bite my head off, so I crashed in here.”

Mingi looked at him in dismay, “Not on my new leather seats, did you?”

Yunho laughed, “Of course not darling. Just needed the act and the look, that’s all.”

Mingi sighed in relief, “Good, or else-”

“Or else what, darling? What were you going to do to me?” Yunho leaned in, stroking the side of Mingi’s face.

Mingi grimaced and slapped Yunho’s hand away and Yunho feigned hurt. Then, he threw the brown, leather trench coat in the passenger seat at Yunho, hitting him in the face. 

“And put this on, since you obviously can’t clothe yourself properly.”

Yunho pouted, “It’s called fashion, darling.”

“Like hell it is. Get some clothes on and then I might reconsider.”

“You love it.”

You returned “home” with Domenica and found another leak in the roof, more ants crawling in the little bit of food you had left, and the water was brown. 

“Sis, I’m hungry. Can I have something to eat?”

Hunger and guilt struck your body like lightning. You hated telling her she might have to wait, but looking in your ant infested cabinets, all you found was bugs, some salt, and luckily a small can of pineapple.

“Do you want some pineapple?”

Domenica jumped up, “But don’t we usually save that for desert?”

“Well, you get an extra special meal today then!” You smiled sadly.

Domenica vaguely understood, but her natural child ignorance quickly took over.

“What will you eat, big sis?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll make myself something later.”

You went to sleep hungry that night, clutching the card Mingi gave you, as water dripped into and overflowing pail, your sister lay on the floor under your only blanket, and ants ate the little bit of ingredients you had left in the house. 

* * *

**Chapter Two! I hope that you guys are enjoying it! This updates every day! YunHOE has been introduced!**

**An update tomorrow around 1:30 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	3. Chapter 3

You don’t know what came over you, but you found yourself holding Domenica’s hand as you dragged her into the city to the nearest payphone at nine o’clock in the morning. You pulled out the business card and dialed the number while spending the last bit of money you had on that call. 

“Song Services, this is Hongjoong speaking, how may I help you?” A flat, male voice sounded. 

“Yes-”

“Are you trying to schedule an appointment with Mr. Song or associates?” The voice cut you off.

“Yes-” 

“And what’s your name? We are currently booked up, but I will put you down with a time as soon as possible.” He cut you off again.

“My name is y/n, and-”

“Y/n?”

“Yes, and-”

“We actually have time for you right now, a car is coming to pick you up. Where are you currently?”

Confused by his sudden switch you were silent.

“Excuse me, I need your location.”

“The corner between Treasure Boulevard and Aurora Street.”

“Perfect. Thank you and we shall see you soon.” And the line went blank, beeping faintly. 

Domenica rubbed her eyes, “Sis, what are we doing?”

“Um we are...going to meet with someone.” The tone you gave made it clear that you did not want to speak further. 

A car then pulled up to the corner and the window rolled down. 

“Y/n?”

“That’s me.” You walked to the car.

“I’m here on behalf of Mr. Song, if you could, please get in the back of the car and we’ll be on our way.” The man said curtly.

You grabbed you sister and when your seatbelts were on the man started driving. You were then able to get a clear view of his face. He was a little smaller, but broad, with high cheekbones, and a slightly round face. Full lips and intense eyes. He would have been adorable, almost like a bunny rabbit if not for the steel, concealed look in his eyes. It was this look that made you not try and make conversation. It was also the look and the way he scrunched his nose when your sister went into the car that made you keep your eyes on him the entire ride. 

After what seemed like hours of staring and driving you neared the majestic mansion that Mingi lived in. You gulped, your throat going dry. The car stopped and the man stepped out and opened the door for you. As you walked up to the doors, a tall man pulled them open, giving you a shock. The man was wearing black jeans that were almost a second skin, showing his sturdy thighs and shapely butt perfectly, and a hot pink off the shoulder crop top with a black choker. 

“Jongho! There you finally are! We’ve been waiting far too long.”

 _Jongho, so that’s what his name was_ , you thought.

“Shut the hell up and move before I make you.” Jongho growled. 

Yunho stepped forward, running his hand down Jongho’s shirt to the waistline of his pants, playing with the button. 

“Being a little rough today, are we? That’s just the way I like it.”

You covered your sister's eyes the whole time, thinking she was too innocent for this, the men taking no notice of you two being there. Jongho detached Yunho’s hand and strode into the house. Yunho stood there, his hands on his hips staring after him. He then turned to you.

“Come inside, would you, honey.” And he gave you a warm smile.

* * *

**Chapter 3! I hope that this is enjoyable. This is also posted on Wattpad, so if you want more go there! My Wattpad account is OhmyJohnnySuh, under the same name.** **I was going to do an update around 1:30 today, but my fam made last minute plans that mean that I'm probably not going to be around, so I decided to do an early update instead of a late one! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 tomorrow around 7:30 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	4. Chapter 4

You followed Yunho into the mansion, watching his hips sashay back and forth with practiced ease. He led you up the grand staircase, down winding halls into a room where six other men were waiting. Domenica followed behind you tentatively, unsure of what to do. Her eyes brightened when she saw Mingi sitting there, his legs crossed. 

“Mr. Song! Sis, it’s Mr. Song!” She started tugging your clothes excited. 

Most of the men in the room laughed slightly, and embarrassment flooded you. 

“Calm down Domenica.” You tried your best to calm her, but you couldn’t.

“Aww, how cute.” A man said from your right, his dimples clearly showing with his smile. 

You turned back to Mingi, who smiled at Domenica gently.

“Do you think you can be away from your big sister for a little while?”

“Of course!” She said, eager to impress him. 

He smiled again, “Hongjoong, please take her to _that_ room.” And he winked at her.

The man Hongjoong was short, shorter than the rest of them, with almost a doll like

beauty. You then remembered how he had been on the phone, and quickly scowled at him. He paid you no mind as he escorted your sister away.

“Where’s Yeosang?” Mingi asked to the room.

The men all looked down.

“In his...room. I don’t think we should bother him right now…” Yunho said quietly.

Mingi sighed, “Let’s get down to business then. I presume you’re here because of yesterday?”

“Yes. I...I just want security.” You began, “I want my sister to have food and warmth and running water. I-”

Mingi held up his hand, stopping you, “And what are you willing to do for me, y/n?”

“Anything!” You blurted out, “Anything. Just please help us.” You looked down, nervous, and embarrassed at your outburst.

He chuckled, “Perfect.”

Your head snapped up, “Really?”

He nodded, “You and your sister will be able to stay here, with the rest of us. But in return, you have to do anything I, or these men here, ask.”

“You froze, “Anything?”

“Well that’s what you just said, isn’t it?”

“Well, I guess.”

He laughed again, “Don’t worry, most of the things will involve you using your gift. Like I said, some see you as an asset. It just so happens we got our hands on you first.”

“But my sister will be safe here?”

“Absolutely, the safest she ever will be. Men, while we’re here, introduce yourselves to our new housemate.”

The man with the dimples spoke first, “I’m San! Nice to meet you!”

You made eye contact with him for the first time and doubt ran through you. This man was clearly crazy. You could see it in his eyes, the hinge he had loose. 

“Oh! I’m an assassin by the way.” He said casually.

You glared at Mingi, “So you _are_ a Mafia boss.”

“No sweetie. That’s where most people get it wrong. I simply run a business that offers people whatever services they may need. Whether it be an assassin, or drugs, prostitutes, et cetera. I never get involved, that’s their job.” Mingi gestured to the room of men. 

“Well, I guess I’ll carry this on. You know me, Yunho. That’s Jongho, who you met earlier, then there was Hongjoong who is with your sister. Over there by the bookcase is Wooyoung.”

You looked to see another handsome man standing, like Yunho said, by the bookcase. He winked at you, making you blush and look away.

“That’s Seonghwa.” Yunho pointed to a lean, almost feline looking man, standing next to Mingi. He stared at you with cold, unreadable eyes. 

“And then there’s Yeosang, who...is not important right now!” Yunho finished.

“So, if San is an assassin, what are the rest of you?” You inquired.

“That's not important right now either! Mingi?” Yunho placed his hands on your shoulders.

“You know where to take her.” And he waved you away, absentmindedly. 

Yunho steered you out of the room with surprising strength, “I’ve got just the room for you, darling, you’re gonna love it.”

* * *

**So, yet again some complications with fam, so I decided to do an early update to play it safe! I hope you all are enjoying! These next few chapters will start to pick up and they will be marked with an asterisk for themes if you cannot handle it.**

**Updates every day! Tomorrow around 7:30 pm EST! Look forward to it!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	5. Chapter 5

The mansion was huge. Floors, rooms, hallways, never ended. You were amazed that Yunho could even remember where to go. You had already lost track of where you were. Yunho surprisingly made no efforts to talk, but when you reached the seemingly 100th hallway, he picked up his walking, eager to get away from something. You heard a crash come from a room on your right, followed by a thump. 

“What was that?” You stopped.

“Just keep walking, y/n.” His tone was grim.

You ignored him and placed your hand on the doorknob. Immediately a vision flashed through you. There was a beautiful man, all alone, lying on the floor, dead. You had no idea how long he had, but you knew you had to do something.

“Y/n?” Yunho’s voice brought you out of your haze.

“The man…” You croaked, “The man in there is going to die.”

Yunho cursed under his breath and tried the door, but it was locked.

“Move, y/n.” He commanded, and in one powerful kick, the six foot man opened the door. 

Just as you had seen, there was a man lying there on the floor, not breathing. You were in shock at the state of him. One of his eyes were black, and there were markings all down his neck, disappearing into his shirt. Yunho, yet again with his deceiving strength, picked up the smaller man and started sprinting down the halls. You struggled to keep up with him as he wound around corner after corner. 

As you passed the staircase, you saw Seonghwa standing there with a mop.

“What the hell, Yunho!” He yelled.

“Get Wooyoung!” Yunho never stopped running.

“What?” Seonghwa stopped mopping.

“Get Wooyoung! It’s Yeosang!”

Dread crashed down on Seonghwa’s face and he dropped the mop, sprinting to find Wooyoung. Yunho ran into what seemed to be the basement, into a room closely resembling one used for surgery. Just as he laid him down, Wooyoung and Seonghwa came sprinting in.

“Everybody out!” He commanded as he got to work.

Everyone obeyed, and the door was shut, leaving Wooyoung to save this man's life. 

* * *

**It's here! It's going to start picking up more in these next chapters! I hope you enjoy! Yunho is my favorite to write in this series. More on Wattpad if you want it!**

**There will be an update tomorrow around 7:45 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	6. *

**If there are thematic elements in this then I will put an asterisk (*) next to the beginning and the ends of the sections and on the chapter title. If you cannot read it then, skip it and there will be a summary at the end.**

**_____________________________________________________**

You weren't sure how long you and Yunho waited outside, but when Wooyoung finally opened the door, you immediately jumped up from the floor.

"How is he?" Yunho asked.

Wooyoung sighed, "Come inside."

You both walked inside the room, there, lay the man named Yeosang.

"So, he overdosed. He had enough drugs in him to kill a medium sized mammal. He's lucky we were here. We can't thank you enough, y/n."

"He's never gone this far before, why..." Yunho wringed his hands.

Wooyoung walked over to the now sleeping man.

"I managed to save him, so he's going to need serious rest and no work for a while. But I think what spurred him was this."

****

Wooyoung gently peeled back the sheet over him, revealing him naked other than his boxers. His skin would have been beautiful, a perfect complexion, smooth, if not for the numerous bruises, rusty colored scratches, and bite marks. He looked like he might have been beaten.

Wooyoung covered him back up, "It seems like one of his clients took it too far. Judging by the marks on his wrists he was shackled as well. It's probable that Yeosang tried to stop them, since he was uncomfortable, but it seems like they beat him and then...kept...going."

*******

You looked at Yunho, whose usually bright eyes were dark, his face stony.

You were struggling to catch on, "But how did this happen in the first place? Clients...?"

"I run a prostitution house, y/n. That's my service here. He's one of my best, most popular prostitutes. Look, whether you're a man or a woman, gay, straight, married, we provide for you. Sex is sex, but this...this is taking it too far." Yunho never took his eyes off the sleeping man.

~~~~~~~~~

You stayed there for two days, by this man's bed, clutching his hand, waiting for him to wake up. Yunho asked you to alert them right when he regained consciousness. You were dozing off when you heard him stir next to you. He was waking up, slowly but surely. You were about to let go of his hand to go and tell Yunho, but he held onto you.

"Don't...go." He whispered.

You stayed, resorting to telling Yunho later. You wanted to let Yeosang rest, but a question burned in the back of your mind.

"Why did you do it?"

Yeosang looked at you with sad eyes.

***********

"I had to...I couldn't stand it anymore. I hate myself, I don't want to live this life anymore. Do you know what it's like? Having people value you only for your looks? Taking advantage of your body, no matter what you say? 'Shut up, you're just a prostitute' they say, but they don't understand why you're doing it. They think you're just some...sex addict, waiting for someone to come and use you. It hurts, it hurts so bad. And when that man came to my room, I couldn't do anything. My body was not my own. I had to take what he was doing to me no matter how wrong, how painful. So I thought...I thought if I could take control, just once, it could at least be to end this pain."

**************

You stared at him open mouthed, not realizing that a tear fell down your face until you heard a muffled thump in the doorway. Yunho was on his knees, tears streaming down his face, dripping onto the black leather jacket he was wearing over his white shirt. Yeosang turned his head to see him there, and he stayed fixed with a cold, broken look.

"I'm so sorry." Yunho hiccuped, "I should have known, I'm so sorry."

He continued to cry even as he put his head to the ground, fully prostrating in front of Yeosang.

"Please. I do not deserve your kindness, but please...forgive me."

_________________________________________________________

**Summary:**

**Yeosang is alive, Wooyoung was able to save him. He overdosed on drugs in an attempt to commit suicide because one of his clients took it too far and ended up violating him (he is a prostitute along with Yunho). He was tired of living his life that way, always in pain. He told this to you and Yunho just so happened to walk in, hearing his soliloquy, and is struck with guilt which has yet to be revealed, and asks for forgiveness.**

**To prostrate is to bow, completely flat on the ground, just in case people didn't know.**

**Authors Note:**

**This is Chapter 6! I know it might be a little overwhelming, so I hope if you know your limits, you did not ignore my cautions.**

**Another thing I wanted to mention is that I know in the past chapters Hongjoong said "Song Appliances", I've actually changed it to "Song Services" just because it sounds better and makes more sense. I had just forgotten to say that before.**

**There's more on Wattpad if you want it and this will update tomorrow around 7:45 pm EST.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	7. Chapter 7

You left the room, leaving the men together to right whatever wrongs that occurred. You then left the basement, and while you were walking in the obnoxiously large foyer, you heard noises coming from the kitchen. Upon entering you found Wooyoung there, making dinner. He turned around at your arrival.

“Hey cutie. You want some?” He pointed to the pot on the stove. 

You shrugged and accepted. Seonghwa passed through, yet again bearing a mop, and stared at Wooyoung.

“You better do your damn dishes, or else I will come for you.”

Wooyoung pouted, “You wouldn’t do that to your cute, innocent, Woo, would you, Hwa?”

Seonghwa’s frown got deeper, and he walked away, ignoring him.

“You love me!” Wooyoung shouted after him.

“What’s his problem?” You asked. 

Wooyoung went back to stirring the mysterious contents of the pot, “That’s just

Seonghwa. He’ll warm up eventually. How’s your stay here been?”

“Seen as I’ve been coerced into a deal with your very pushy and manipulative boss, saved a man. Then sat guarding over him for two days, I’d say it’s been pretty eventful. At least Dominica’s enjoying herself. I can’t see her separate from Hongjoong anymore, I think he’s adopted her.”

Wooyoung laughed slightly, still not facing you. The room fell silent.

“So, since Yunho didn’t answer my question, maybe you will. What do you guys do?”

He finally turned around to face you. You automatically blushed, his face was really...too attractive.

He noticed and smirked, “Like what you see?”

“No.” You said flatly, but you still looked away.

“You’re so cute, y/n. Anyway, so, if you can’t tell, I’m a doctor, but for more underground purposes. So if there’s gang or mafia business, shootings, drug problems, et cetera, I’m the one to call. You don’t have to go to the hospital, there’s no risk of getting arrested, and I don’t pry, so there's absolute privacy for my clients. Seonghwa is Mingi’s personal bodyguard, Jongho is just a bodyguard in general, to hire. San is an assassin, as stated, and Hongjoong is a hacker, also to be hired.”

“And Mingi just sits all high, mighty, and untouched, above this?”

“More or less.” Wooyoung leaned forward on the countertop.

As if on cue, Mingi walks in, spotting the pot, “If you burn down my house, I  _ will  _ kill you.”

Wooyoung sighed, “What’s up with everyone threatening me today? Don’t worry, it’s done.” He started to get out bowls for the two of you.

“Get me some too.” Mingi sits down at the table.

Wooyoung side-eyes him, “So first you’re gonna threaten me and insult my cooking capability, then you’re gonna ask for some? This was meant for me and y/n.” He winked at you, ”Just the two of us, together.”

You blushed again, accepting the bowl from him.

Mingi cleared his throat, “Sucks, but I’m hungry.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and got Mingi a bowl anyway. The three of you ate in silence, until you decided to break it.

“Why did you let Yeosang keep going?”

Mingi put down his spoon, “Trust me, y/n, we tried, but eventually, we gave up.”

Anger flooded you, “You gave up?  _ You gave up? _ What kind of b.s...How could you give up on someone in that position?”

“There was nothing we could do. That comes with the life he chose.” Mingi went back to eating. 

“So, you don’t even care that a man downstairs just tried to kill himself?”

“There was nothing we could do.” He repeated.

“You could have stopped him! You could have helped him! Given him the support he needed!” 

Mingi said nothing. It was that silence that made you slam your empty bowl down in anger.

“You’re disgusting.” You spat at Mingi and turned to walk out of the room, “Thanks for the soup Wooyoung.” 

* * *

**So, its an hour late...**

**Sorry people, there were some hold ups, but there will be a double update tomorrow, since I've been so irresponsible.**

**Updates tomorrow around 8:15 pm EST.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	8. *

**Themes will be marked as usual, just in case readers cannot handle it.**

________________________________________________________________

You managed to catch Seonghwa and be shown to your room this time with no interruptions. Over the next few days you fell into a routine: the morning with Yeosang and helping with his recovery, the noon with Domenica if you could get her away from Hongjoong, self defense with Jongho and San (because why not you thought), and then dinner with Wooyoung. You never saw Mingi since that day, and you would only see Seonghwa when he was cleaning, which you sometimes helped with, hoping you would get a smile from him. You found that your anger towards Mingi had started to fade. He really had given you everything you wanted and needed. You had clean clothes in a closet, a bathroom with running water, a queen sized bed with sheets. There were no leaky roofs, your sister was safe, there were no food shortages. It was perfect, and this immense gratitude caused you to forget what had happened.

You noticed you had started to see Yunho less. He left early and came home late, his schedule booked with clients every day. His bright face was dark, and he no longer flirted with the others in the house. You worried that the Yeosang situation might have been getting to him more than he was letting on.

Your suspicions were confirmed when he walked into your room, dropping off a basket of laundry from Seonghwa. He was yet again wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, this time with rips going up impossibly and unnecessarily high on his thighs, and a black, v-neck crop top, frayed at the hem. You sat there for a second, worshipping his perfect legs and smooth, toned abs.

He started to leave the room when you stopped him.

"Y-Yunho! Um, how was work today?" You asked, unsure of what to say. You didn't even understand why you prevented him from leaving.

"Sex, sex, and more sex. Tiring, especially since I had all male clients today."

"Well, um, do you want to come sit?"

Yunho looked at you strangely, but sat anyway, staring ahead blankly.

"Are you okay these days? We never see you." You pressed further, trying to get him to open up.

He put his head in his hands, his posture hunched, "I've had so much...anger and disappointment...towards myself. So I book my schedule every day. Sex always made everything better, letting myself be dominated, told what to do by others...it used to help, but now, it's not doing anything."

You didn't know what to say to him, "Can I...help in any way?"

Yunho stayed silent, almost like he didn't hear you.

Then he asked quietly, "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" You gawked at him.

"Damn it, y/n. I asked if I could kiss you." Yunho looked into your eyes for the first time that night.

"Oh, but I thought you were-"

"Gay? No, y/n, I'm a prostitute. Sex is pleasure, and pleasure comes from both genders. If you want to put terms on my sexuality, then I'm bi."

"Oh." You said in a tiny voice.

Your thoughts ran through your head. You didn't know if you should say yes or no. Yunho _was_ very attractive and although you didn't like to admit it you had often thought about what it would be like to kiss him. You also had an obligation, part of the deal of you being there.

"If you're worried about getting diseases, don't. I'm clean. I get tested constantly. You don't have to of course, if you don't want to."

You shook your head, "No, it's just-"

"You're a virgin and worried you won't know what to do?"

You nodded and he laughed.

"Don't worry, y/n, I'm not trying to take your virginity."

"It's also that I don't...know how...to kiss. Since, you know, I've been an outcast my whole life."

"Don't worry about that either. Just let me take charge." And like the pro he was, in the blink of an eye, you found yourself laying down, him descending upon you.

********

Your entire body felt like it was on fire as Yunho kissed you. You still had no idea what to do and Yunho noticed your awkwardness.

He pulled back, "Just copy what I do, y/n."

You swallowed hard and nodded, causing Yunho to smirk. He started again, slower this time, and you carefully copied what he was doing, starting to get the hang of it.

He smiled against your lips, giving you a sign that you were doing well. He then took that as his cue to go farther, making your eyes fly open in surprise. His hands roamed, the kiss became more intense, and finally he left your mouth, just to start kissing down to your neck. You were confused again. The feeling was so odd, so foreign, but you didn't want him to stop. You ran your hands along Yunho's sides and abdomen, feeling the toned muscles that you had seen most days, but dared not touch until now.

********

Then, he stopped. You opened your eyes, which somehow closed again and stared at him, confused. He didn't make eye contact, but instead he just lay down next to you. You turned to him and he snuggled up against you, closing his eyes. Again, unsure of what to do, and confused by his sudden switch, you hugged the six foot man to you and began to gently stroke his head. Yunho began to cry again, silently, into your shirt, curled up and vulnerable. You decided to stay in silence until both of your breathing slowed and you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, there is a very early update today... It turns out I have stuff to do with my fam at the time of the update...**

**So, WhY Is yUnHo gEtTiNg tHe fIrSt kIsS iF ItS a mInGi fAnFiCtIoN? Well, you'll see eventually...**

**Sorry, intimate scenes aren't really my strong suit, so I hope it's okay.**

**Double update today!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up the next morning with Yunho draped across you and his face buried in your pillows. You wanted to let him sleep and to leave the room, but he was just as heavy as you thought he would be. So, you resorted to option two, gently waking him up by again stroking his fluffy head of hair. Right as you reached out to touch him, a vision passed through you.

Yunho was attending to one of his clients, a man, when the man started getting a little unnecessary. Yunho, in his discomfort, tried to stop him, but he was shackled and beaten, facing the same fate as Yeosang.

"Ow, y/n." You heard Yunho rasp faintly next to you, "Y/n." He repeated, bringing you out of your haze.

You then realized in the midst of your vision, you had ended up pulling a handful of Yunho's hair, waking him up rather ungracefully.

You let go quickly, "Sorry."

He grunted and rolled off of you, "If you wanted me to wake up that bad, you could have shaken me or something. Unless you're into hair pulling and-"

"Bring Jongho and me to work with you today."

Yunho looked at you confused, "Darling, my work is between me and my clients only. If you want porn go online, and if you want Jongho...good luck with that. I swear, that man has no sexual desires at all, he must have been sterilized or something."

"I had a vision, when I touched you. I think the man who abused Yeosang is going to do the same to you." You hadn't looked at him once this entire time.

"Y/n. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that in my vision, the man did the same thing to you that someone did to Yeosang. I don't know if it's the same man, but, one, I don't want you to get hurt and two, it would be a good chance to catch him." You turned to see him looking at you with wide eyes.

He then rolled back on top of you, nuzzling his face into your neck, "What would I do without you, y/n?"

You struggled under his weight, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, but I will die without air Yunho."

~~~~~~~~

You and Jongho stood outside of Yunho's room at the appointed time. Within five minutes a man came walking briskly down the hallway. When he got to the door, Jongho stopped him.

"What the hell is this? I have an appointment."

You gave a tight lipped smile, "Necessary precautions. What is your name sir?"

The man, disgruntled, but eager to get to his appointment told you. Jongho, to be as least suspecting as possible, sent a text to Yeosang with the man's name.

Jongho looked up from his phone, "We're going to need you to come with us."

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment right now."

"Yes, we're aware. Yunho has something very special planned for you." You said as you took out a blindfold, "But you can't see where we're going."

The man, excited to get to Yunho, suspected nothing as you put him into the car and you two got in the front.

"He's it?" You whispered to Jongho.

He nodded and started driving to Mingi's mansion. You led the anticipating man to the basement, into a clean, sterile, room where San and Yunho were waiting. All that was there was a chair in the middle of the room. Jongho sat him down and tied him to it.

"Yunnie? Is that you?" He called out, still blindfolded.

Yunho walked forward to the bound man and ran his fingers down his chest, "Of course, baby." He cooed.

San stood, leaning against the wall, smiling as he watched.

"Yunnie, I-I can't touch you. I wanna touch..." The man strained against the ropes.

"No, not today baby. You've been a very bad boy. And bad boys don't get to touch, right Sannie?" Yunho turned to the man in the corner.

San hummed in agreement.

"Yunnie, who else is here?" The man halfheartedly swiveled his head even though he was blindfolded.

Yunho smiled, though the man couldn't see, "My good friend Sannie is here today, baby. He's gonna help me with you. You're gonna make him feel _real_ good, aren't you Sannie?"

San's dimple smile grew wider and the fire in his eyes that betrayed his sanity increased.

"Oh yes, he'll never feel this good again."

* * *

**Second part of the double update!**

**I hope you all enjoy! Sorry if there's typos...**

**There should be an update around 1:45 pm EST tomorrow! I hope you enjoy!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	10. Chapter 10

“Y/n. We’re going to need you to leave now.” Jongho whispered to you.

“But-” 

He shook his head firmly, and not wanting to anger him you left. Right as the door closed, you heard the man scream in pain with San’s laughter quickly following.

You had half the mind to turn back when you heard Mingi’s voice, “Y/n! Come here!”

You didn’t move, “What is it, Mingi?”

He walked towards you, cocking his head to the side, “Is that how you talk to your gracious host?”

You rolled your eyes, “You never answered the question.”

“We’re going out somewhere.” He grabbed your hand and started pulling you out of the basement.

You reluctantly followed, curious to see where you were going, but wanting to stay behind. He led you to a car where Seonghwa was already waiting, his face unreadable as always. You looked at Mingi, confused, as the two of you got in the backseat of the car.

“So, what is this about?” You inquired.

He turned to you, a smile lighting up his face, “You haven’t gotten a chance to use the black card that I gave you.”

You stared at him dumbfounded, “So you pulled me away from  _ that _ to go  _ shopping _ with you?”

“Yup!” He continued to smile.

“I can’t believe this.”

He looked at you innocently, “Why are so upset? Did I ruin some of your plans?”

You rolled your eyes and turned to look out of the window.

“Oh! With Yunho perhaps?”

You felt your face turn red, “W-what?” You spluttered.

He gave you a sly grin, “What were you two gonna do, y/n? Hug and cry like before?  You gonna let him have his way? Get on your back for him? Or, get on your knees and-”

“That’s quite enough, Mingi. It’s clear that she’s uncomfortable.” Seonghwa spoke up from the front seat.

You made eye contact with his sunglasses-covered eyes, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. Mingi huffed and turned away from you.

“How did you even know about that?” You asked quietly.

“I have my ways.” He said curtly.

“It was really nothing, he just needed comforting.”

“I bet it was y/n. And I would love to continue this, but we’re here.”

* * *

**A late chapter 10! Sorry, I was having some troubles this morning...**

**I hope you enjoy! More coming soon! There's also more on Wattpad if you want it! My username on wattpad is loloof40 (don't question it), but the story says OhmyJohnnySuh! on it, and there should be a picture of a dead-looking mint hair Ten as the profile pic. It's under the same name there as well.**

**An update around 1:45 pm EST tomorrow again!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	11. Chapter 11

You stood, staring in awe at the huge building in front of you. People were everywhere, walking in and outside of stores.

"She's nice, isn't she?" Mingi said next to you, "It took me a while to buy her, but now she's thriving!"

"You own this?"

"I own a lot of things in this city, sweetheart." And he started walking to the entrance of the mall.

Following close behind, you couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, there were stores here that you vaguely remembered seeing as a child in magazines and in other places. There were people, so many of them, that you started getting nervous.

"You okay, y/n?" Seonghwa whispered as Mingi spoke to some of the women in the Prada store.

"There's just...so many people. I haven't been around this many people in a very long time." You swallowed nervously.

He put a reassuring hand on your shoulder, "If it gets to be too much we will go home, just tell me."

You smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. You were slightly confused by him. For his stony, cold exterior, he was surprisingly kind. You followed Mingi into the store, gawking at the expensive clothes around you.

"Show her your best things." Mingi said to the attendant there.

"Um, are you guys going to just stand here the whole time?"

Mingi nodded and you let the attendant hand you an armful of clothes to try on.

"The changing rooms are this way, miss." And the four of you walked in. 

___________________________________________________________________

**Update one! And it's early!**

**My family is always trying to plan stuff last minute...**

**Yes, the mall is a 'she' because, why not.**

**It's short but here you go! Surprise double update!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	12. Chapter 12

While Mingi and Seonghwa waited outside, you tried on the first dress. You tugged at it, uncomfortable, and walked outside. Mingi was gone and only Seonghwa remained, his eyes still concealed behind sunglasses even though you were inside.

"Where's Mingi?"

"He went to try some things on. He tends to get a little carried away when he goes to stores."

"I thought you were his bodyguard?"

"Yes, and by default yours." He stood up, "I'm also here to tell you that, this dress is not the one."

He went over to the clothes hanging on the wall that were picked out for you and took off a different dress.

"Try this one." And he gave you a small smile.

You put this one on instead, immediately relieved from your previous discomfort. This dress was loose, it moved your body, and was perfect. You emerged from the dressing room, finding Seonghwa sitting there, the same as before.

He took off his glasses and looked you up and down, "It's perfect. What do you think y/n?"

"I love it!"

He smiled slightly again, "Great, then let's keep going."

You and Seonghwa continued to shop while Mingi went and ransacked the rest of the stores. When you returned home, laden with bags, San came running up the stairs. His maniacal grin was still on his face and his shirt was speckled with blood.

"Y/n! You're back! Did you get anything for me?"

"San why is your shirt..."You trailed off looking him up and down.

"Oh! It's not mine of course! We made sure that man won't be having fun for a veeeeery long time!" He smiled wider.

"And if you don't get the hell off my clean floor, Choi San, I _will_ be doing the same to you." Seonghwa said from behind you, his arms covered in shopping bags.

San put his hands up innocently, "Okay! Okay! I'm going! See you later, y/n!" He ran away dripping blood on the floor.

"You're doing your own laundry tonight!" Seonghwa yelled at him.

San turned around, sticking out his tongue and flipping him off. Seonghwa dropped his bags and gave chase to the already running man.

"Let's take these up to my room, y/n." Mingi started walking to the one part of the mansion that you had never been to. 

__________________________________________________________

**Second update! Seonghwa has become more relevant!**

**I promise that more intense plot will be coming up other than this fluff that I have been whipping up. Update tomorrow around 2:30 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	13. Chapter 13

“So, you get an entire section of this place to yourself?” You asked as you followed Mingi down an unfamiliar hallway. 

“For me, Seonghwa, and Yunho, yes,” You two stopped at a large set of double doors. 

“Yunho’s room is right down that way, in case you were wondering.” He pointed down the hallway to another set of doors.

“I...wasn’t…” You said quietly.

Mingi opened the doors and walked over to another pair of doors, “Well come in, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, of course.”

You wrinkled your nose at the comment, but entered anyway, following him into the walk in closet that could house a family. 

Mingi started to unpack the bags, and you did the same, “After you help me unpack these, you’re free to go do whatever. Eat, mess with Yunho, whatever, I hopefully won’t need you then.”

You were tired of him bringing up you and Yunho, so you took the pair of shoes you were about to put away and threw them at his head. He ducked, causing the shoes to hit the other shelves of shoes, knocking them down.

“What the hell, y/n! Those were Gucci!” He whirled around and fixed you with a glare. 

“I don’t understand why you keep bringing Yunho and I up! It’s none of your business what happens with the two of us.” You yelled at him.

“Everything that happens in this house is my business, especially with you, y/n.” He growled. 

“But what are you, six? Why do you keep bringing it up and-”

“Never mind why.” He turned away from you and started to pick up the fallen shoes, “I’m going to need you tomorrow.”

“Why?” You said icily, continuing to put the items of your trip away.

“I’m having a meeting tomorrow with someone important. I need you to be there.”

You opened your mouth to say something back when Yunho came running in. He had clearly been in the shower. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist that left no room for imagination, and his hair and body were still wet. 

Mingi looked up and immediately looked down, “Hell, Yunho, do you have no shame?”

“Shame isn’t in my vocabulary, darling. Anyway I came running because I heard something. What the hell happened?”

“Nothing. I just bumped into my shelf and caused my shoes to fall. Thank you for your help today y/n. Look presentable tomorrow. You may go.” Mingi didn’t turn around once to face you two.

You got up, relieved to be released from another second with Mingi, and Yunho followed close behind. You turned the opposite way from him and he called out to you.

“Y/n, wait for me when I’m done so we can eat together. Well, unless you want to join me.”

* * *

**So, I had to do another early one today, since my fam made more plans that I cannot work around.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Update around 8:15 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	14. *

You stared at him, dumbfounded.

Yunho laughed at your confusion, "I'm just kidding, y/n. Wait for me in the kitchen."

You walked away abnormally fast, blushing. You entered the kitchen, and found it a mess, so to take your mind off Yunho, you began to clean. Unfortunately, that distraction was short lived, since he walked in some minutes after you had finished cleaning up the mess someone (probably Wooyoung) left behind. Yunho had entered the kitchen, looking perfect as usual with his slightly damp hair and casual sweats. He began to assemble ingredients and cook. You soon got caught up in watching him. Watching the little things, like how when he raised his arms to reach something, his loose shirt would rise up, showing flashes of his abdomen. Or how he would flick the hair out of his eyes or slightly bite his lip every few minutes. You were so caught up in staring that you didn't notice that he put the food down in front of you.

He began to eat and then looked up when he noticed you weren't, "Um, are you going to eat?"

You blushed again and started eating the contents of your bowl.

You heard Yunho laugh slightly in front of you, "With the way you were staring, you would have thought I was the food."

You said nothing, but continued to finish your food. You got to work on your dishes, cursing yourself for staring that obviously. You couldn't help the torrent of thoughts that were going around your head about Yunho. The way he had felt, the way he had made you feel, and how badly you wanted to feel that way again. You were yet again so wrapped up in these thoughts that when he brushed by you to put his dish away, you almost jumped out of your skin.

"Are you okay, y/n? You're acting a little weird right now." He gently turned you to face him.

I was at that moment that you let a different side of you take over, and pushing him back against the counter, you kissed him. Instantly mortified by what you had done, you pulled away, shame burning your skin.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..." You looked nervously at Yunho.

**********

He just smiled at you, and you then found yourself on the countertop, him fitted between your legs, kissing _you_ this time. You gave in completely as he fulfilled your needs and took whatever liberties he wanted with you. You ran your hands down to the hem of his shirt, gently tugging on it and slipping your hand underneath. He got the message, breaking the kiss briefly to take it off, revealing his upper body in all its glory. As he resumed kissing you wherever he wanted, you wasted no time in getting you touch him without the intrusion of fabric. Yunho was everything you knew he'd be, but it still felt like you were seeing and feeling him for the first time.

***********

You then heard a sharp "ahem" come from the kitchen doorway. Both you and Yunho guiltily looked to find an enraged Seonghwa standing there.

"Get the hell off my damn counters, or I will not hesitate to take this broom and hurt you both. And Yunho, put your damn shirt on, sex is for the bedroom, not the kitchen."

"But we weren't-" Yunho began.

"I don't want to hear it, just don't let me catch you on my counters again. You're only getting one warning."

* * *

**Sooo.....chapter 14.....**

**Well, like I might have said, I do everything for a reason, so there's a reason Yunho is getting the SeCoND KiSs.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! These most recent chapters have not been beta read, so...I haven't had a second opinion. I don't know, this isn't my favorite chapter, but they are all necessary...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Update around 8:15 pm EST tomorrow!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh**


	15. Chapter 15

You woke up the next day at 7:00, nervous and eager to get ready for this meeting you had to attend. After apologizing profusely to Seonghwa, who claimed that he didn't care about your relations with Yunho, he only cared about his counters getting soiled, he helped you pick out an outfit from your new wardrobe and showed you basic makeup. Mainly "to cover up the hickeys Yunho graciously left behind" he had stated, as he picked out a black mini skirt with a slit on the right side and a classic white blouse. He said you could never go wrong with the classic look for business meetings, mixed in with a little bit of sexy. He had then pulled out a pair of two inch heels, black of course.

 _'What the hell am I supposed to do with those?'_ You remembered asking him.

_'Walk in them, y/n. What else are you gonna do?' He replied._

He then spent the remainder of the night teaching you to walk in heels, how to greet business people properly, how to do your hair. And you were ready to put all of it into practice today. You shaved and washed your hair, did all the necessary things. You carefully did the face routine Seonghwa gave and then your makeup. Then you walked out of your room, holding your heels in your hands.

You just so happened to run into Seonghwa, who looked like he was in a bit of a rush.

"Oh, y/n. I was looking for you."

"You were?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Inside it was an elegant necklace. A thin, silver chain, attached to a small silver heart, that had a diamond in the center of it. You had never seen something so beautiful in your life.

"It's...beautiful..." You said, astonished.

He lifted it out of the box and you saw the diamond more clearly.

"It's called a rotating diamond." He clarified and you saw that because of the diamond being suspended in the center, it did indeed look like it was rotating.

"When did you get this?"

"When I said I had to go to the bathroom, I walked past it and saw it."

"And...you got it for me?"

You heard him laugh wholeheartedly for the first time, "Of course, y/n. Who else would it be for?"

"Why..."

He stepped behind you and lifted your hair to put it on, "I figured you might need it."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." And out of your gratitude you gave him a hug.

He tensed slightly, then relaxed, hugging you back lightly, "Chanel was a good choice. It suits you."

You stepped away smiling.

"I have to go now. Good luck." And he gave you a beautiful smile that made your heart flutter.

He then disappeared deeper into the mansion. You walked into the foyer to find Wooyoung and Mingi there.

"Looking good, y/n." Wooyoung said to you, winking.

You smiled at him, and thanked him.

Mingi turned to face you, and you thought you might have seen a small blush, "Where's Seonghwa?"

"I don't know. He was with me and he said he had to go."

Mingi cursed under his breath, "Alright whatever, we have a meeting to get to."

* * *

**Its early, but it's here! Non beta read or proofread that much either for that matter. So if there are mistakes, please don't mind!**

**I hope you enjoy! Chapter tomorrow around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	16. Chapter 16

You, Mingi, and Wooyoung got in the car, Mingi in the front with the driver, you and Wooyoung in the back.

"So when did you learn all this?" Wooyoung gestured to you.

"I got a crash course from Seonghwa."

Wooyoung smiled, "Chanel, and a diamond necklace. I'm guessing his doing as well?"

"Yup!"

"He has good taste. It suits you."

"Wooyoung, why are you going to this meeting?"

"We are meeting some people in the drug business. That's my other service here. And also, just in case someone gets shot."

"You're joking right?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"I see... and what am I going to do?"

"You're gonna help us land this deal."

"Let's go, you two." Mingi said from the front of the now stopped car.

You had arrived at a tall building in the city that had the letters SS standing out on the front. The three of you entered, the employees greeting you as you walked through the building to the elevator. Upon reaching your destined floor, a man waited for you three.

He dipped his head slightly, "Good morning Mr. Song. They are waiting for you right this way."

"Thank you Mr. Suh." And Mingi indifferently walked past the other tall man.

The man Mr. Suh fell in behind you and Wooyoung as the four of you walked into a conference room.

A man with dyed, silver hair stood and extended his hand, "We finally meet face to face, Mr. Song."

Mingi shook his hand, "Mr. Nakamoto. You're here to do business?"

Mr. Nakamoto smiled, "Yes. Where is that fearful bodyguard of yours that follows you everywhere?"

Mingi sat at the head of the table and you and Wooyoung stood on either side of him, "I'm afraid he's unable to make it today, but all my personnel are trained to fill in if needed." He gestured to the men standing around the room.

"Is that a threat Mr. Song?"

"Only if you make it to be."

Mr. Nakamoto shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, let's get this started then."

* * *

**Well, here y'all go...**

**Yes, there is a small, unimportant, irrelevant to the story NCT crossover. I legit used NCT because I really didn't want to make up any characters lol. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also just because I forgot to clarify yesterday, the necklace that Seonghwa gave y/n is actually a mix between two necklaces that my own father gave my mother. So, it is based off of real necklaces, and the "rotating diamond" is an actual thing.**

**Update tomorrow around 8:15 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	17. Chapter 17

Mingi gestured to you and Wooyoung, "This here is Wooyoung, the one you will be dealing with directly."

Wooyoung shook hands with Mr. Nakamoto.

"And this is y/n, my assistant." You went to shake hands with Mr. Nakamoto.

He winked at you, "Call me Yuta, sweetie. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Nakamoto." You replied with a tight lipped smile as you got a vision of what could happen in this meeting.

"And she works for you, Mr. Song?" Yuta asked, still staring at you.

"Yes, and her services are not for sale. So, let's keep all interactions business like."

You leaned over to Wooyoung, "They came with guns, You need to take over, or else there's going to be a shootout."

He nodded and started talking to the room of men.

He turned to you with a stack of binders, "Please, hand these out y/n."

You took the binders from him and handed them to the men.

"Thanks sweetie." Yuta smiled at you again and made a point to graze your hand when you gave him his.

"How's it going, y/n?" Wooyoung whispered to you.

"Don't ask him about his history with drugs, or how much experience he has."

"But that's important."

"Not unless you want to die, it isn't." You then went back to standing by Mingi and Wooyoung carried on, heeding your warning.

* * *

**Sorry it's late, my computer was having some trouble...**

**Update tomorrow around 8:15 pm EST.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	18. Chapter 18

The moment the three of you got back to the mansion Mingi lifted you up, spun you around, and landed a huge kiss on your cheek. He then picked his phone out of his pocket and started blasting a song over the mansion's sound system. The other men in the house, except Seonghwa, all flocked to the foyer to watch their big brat of a boss jump and dance around like a seven year old.

"You guys must have done something right. He's usually super sensitive about the sound system, always saying how expensive it is." Yeosang said quietly from beside you.

Mingi ran back to you and grasped your shoulders, "I just want you to know that you are amazing, beautiful, and talented. I love you! I love you all! Hell, dinners on me tonight!"

And he ran away, kicking open the kitchen door in the process.

"Why is he acting like he's never landed a deal before?" You asked, amused.

"Because the meetings either end with Seonghwa critically injuring somebody, or with our men overpowering them." Wooyoung explained.

"I see...and I prevented that from happening?"

"Good thing you did, or else I wouldn't be getting free drinks tonight." Yunho said from the staircase.

Wooyoung sighed, "Let me go make sure he doesn't end up cooking the house instead of food."

~~~~~~

The men somehow managed to pull Mingi away from the stove, and ended up ordering out, all on Mingi's tab of course. Wooyoung retrieved it and returned laden with drinks and food enough for an entire cookout.

"I'll be right back, let me just put Domenica to bed." Hongjoong said to the room as you guys got all the food ready to be eaten in one of the numerous "family rooms".

He returned a moment later and Mingi poured the drinks in everyone's glasses.

Jongho stopped him at his, "I'm only 19."

Mingi snorted, "What are you gonna drink, apple juice? Give me your glass boy."

"I'm underage."

Mingi poured him a shot anyway, "And I'm the most powerful man in this city, hell, maybe in this country, so if I say you drink, you drink. Loosen up a little."

Jongho looked at the glass and then downed it, choking. The other men laughed at his vulnerability. You had also taken your first shots, now acclimated to the burn.

Mingi stood up woozily, "Men...and woman...today...we have struck a deal with one of...the biggest drug and pharmaceutical companies in the world-"

"Sit down, we don't need the speech." Yunho said from next to you, "Why don't we play a game instead?"

* * *

**I am so sorry about the really late update today, I couldn't escape my fam to publish it...**

**So some of you might be wondering how old are the ATEEZ members in this...**

**So, everyone but Jongho is their Korean Ages:**

**Hongjoong-22, Seonghwa- 22, 99s-21, but Jongho is his national age, 19, in this. So I chose to "age up" (not really) the others. So, why is Jongho 19 instead of 20 or 21, well, you'll see...**

**I hope that if you were confused, that clears some things up.**

**There is a double update today, since I've been so irresponsible!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	19. Chapter 19

In your drunken haze, the night passed by like a dream. Seemingly real, but yet so far away. The most you could decipher was Jongho breaking fruit and then curling up in your lap and calling you mom, Yeosang leaving, Wooyoung braiding Sans hair and then San running through the house throwing knives at stationary objects, claiming that they were murderers. Hongjoong was trying to dance like Michael Jackson, and Yunho was straddling Mingi's lap, marking his neck, trying to get his attention. Mingi paid him no mind, but continued to cheer Hongjoong on. You remember Jongho started singing, with vocals that were a blessing from heaven, as you cuddled him.

You then woke up in your bed, tangled with...another body.

"You up, y/n?" The voice belonging to the body under you asked.

You turned your head and came nose to nose with a calm Seonghwa. Your eyes widened and you detangled yourself and moved back at the speed of light.

That's when your headache hit you, "What happened?"

Seonghwa handed you a glass of water sitting on the bedside table, "When I came home you all were either passed out or semi-conscious, so I took all of you up to your rooms."

You took a long drink, "But how did...that happen?"

"I was finished setting everything up for whenever you woke, and I was getting ready to sit in the chair just in case, when I decided to cover you. Then you pulled me into your bed and held me hostage."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was doing that... You were just going to stay in here and watch me?"

Seonghwa got a towel and washcloth from the closet, "Just in case you had to throw up again."

"I threw up?" You flushed from embarrassment.

"Once. Luckily it was on the wood floor, so it was an easier clean than carpet."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." You held your pounding head, "What about Jongho?"

"Yeosang is taking care of him."

"He did get very drunk last night."

Seonghwa scowled, "I'm aware. And the moment Mingi wakes up I'm gonna be having a very serious talk with him."

He handed you the towels and smiled a little devilishly, "Go and get washed up, y/n. We have a lot of cleaning to do."

* * *

**Second part of the double update.**

**Lol, I wouldn't trust me at this point with times, since it seems I have no sense of time...**

**Thank you, people who are sticking with me, I promise this story will get better! And sorry again for the lateness of it.**

**Update tomorrow around 1:30 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	20. Chapter 20

The steam and the heat in the bathroom did help you feel a little better. When you got out of the shower, you ended up vomiting again into the toilet. Seonghwa stood next to you, holding your hair back. He then gave you more water, expressing the importance of hydration, you drank it and brushed your teeth. When you came out of your room, ready to do whatever Seonghwa was going to request of you, he handed you a pot and a large ladle.

"What-"

"We're waking everyone up." He smiled.

"Isn't this...kinda harsh?"

"Not as harsh as coming home and seeing the place I tried so hard to keep presentable completely destroyed. You're lucky you got a peaceful wake-up."

You two started walking through the mansion, banging on the pots until you reached the foyer. That's when you saw the mess you guys really had left behind.

"I swear, if whoever is banging that doesn't stop, I will take my surgical equipment and dismember them limb by limb." Wooyoung emerged from a hallway, holding his head.

"What now?" Seonghwa asked innocently.

Wooyoung noticed who he was threatening, "Never mind."

The rest of the men came out one by one, looking horrible. Yeosang opened his mouth to say something, but Seonghwa cut him off.

"Jongho can sleep. Take care of him."

Yeosang nodded and disappeared.

"Why does Jongho get to sleep?" Mingi whined, rubbing his eyes.

Seonghwa fixed him with a glare, "Because if I remember hearing correctly, you coerced him into drinking even though he's underage."

Mingi looked at you, "Snitch." He said quietly.

"Shut up Mingi, you're getting most of the work."

Mingi opened his mouth, probably to give another whiny retort, but Seonghwa stopped him with a hand.

"So, on that table there is a beautiful array of cleaning supplies. Since you all decided to regress back into your teenage years, you will be cleaning this entire house until I deem it satisfactory. Understand?"

"Yessir." All the men looked down at their feet.

San raised his hand, "Um, what time is it?"

"It is currently 5:00 in the morning, and none of you are getting breakfast until this place is perfect."

The men groaned and mumbled under their breaths.

"What was that?" Seonghwa asked challengingly.

"Nothing." And they all rushed to the table to retrieve their supplies and got to work.

"And no breaks, or slacking off, or else there's no lunch either. Get to work, y/n." And he walked away, leaving you to start.

* * *

**Hehet, a late chapter 20! Sorry people, I was caught up in something...**

**Seonghwa is best character right now, not gonna lie, he's so fun to write. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 tomorrow around 8:15 pm EST again!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	21. *

You weren't sure how long had been cleaning, but when you reached your umpteenth room, you were saved. Yeosang came out of one of the rooms and saw you.

"Oh, thank God. Can you please watch Jongho for a moment, y/n? I really have to go to the bathroom."

You agreed and entered the boys room, finding him sleeping in his bed. You prayed that Yeosang would be quick, since you wanted breakfast and lunch, but yet you were obligated to stay there. Jongho looked adorable while he was asleep, vulnerable, and more like the teenage boy he actually was instead of the intimidating bodyguard he was supposed to be. His room was sparse with bare minimum furniture. It was almost like he had been wiped of his personality. You then heard him groan in his sleep and he started to move. It was almost like he was having a nightmare. You weren't sure what to do, so you woke him up gently. He sat up with a start, looking bewildered and scared.

"Hey, don't worry. It's me." You said, trying to calm him.

"Y/n, what-"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you."

At the mention of that Jongho's strong facade was completely gone. He looked like he might even cry.

"Sometimes...talking about nightmares makes them go away. Do you want to...talk?" You asked, sitting in the chair Yeosang had left next to the bed.

"I-I keep having the same nightmare every night...that I'm back where I started before Mr. Song and Seonghwa came into my life."

"Before they came into your life? What do you mean?"

Jongho looked at you, "I owe them everything, If it weren't for them...I don't know what would have happened to me."

"But you're so young, how..."

*******************

Jongho hugged his sheets to him, "My mother never loved me. She would constantly talk about how I was her biggest mistake, and that I was the reason we were so poor, so when I was young she threw me out on the streets. I lived alone for a few months before a man stopped to help me. He called himself, Papa, and he took me in. I was grateful for a while and he seemed to be kind. There were other kids there too, but they never talked to another. I soon learned why...One day, Papa had me brought to a man's house, to be...used. I became a child sex slave under the treat of loosing the only home I had really known...

"I lived that life for years, being someone's "good little boy" and then I started resisting. I was strong, so I was able to put up a fight. That's when Papa decided I'd be better suited as an underground fighter basically. He'd train me and I would fight countless men in underground rinks, having people bet on me. Then, he gave up on me. He sold me to another person, a woman, at 16. She took me into her home, promising kindness, as long as I performed well in matches and did whatever she said. She was a married woman, so I always made sure to stay away from her so her husband didn't think anything. But then, once when her husband wasn't home, she requested that I slept with her. I refused, but then she took matters into her own hands, completely against my will. She said she knew of my past, and said that I was just a little slut, and she couldn't understand why I wouldn't get into bed with her. I tried to resist, but she..." Jongho paused, blinking rapidly.

"Her husband came home then, and beat me senseless. She just stood there, watching, laughing. They then kicked me out onto the street, in winter, near death. That's when Seonghwa found me. He took me back here to the rest of them, and I got treated, and cared for, with no strings attached. Everyone else in the house had some kind of job, so I decided I might as well put all my training to use. So I became a bodyguard, vowing to protect these men with my life. We all owe Mr. Song something, or else none of us would have been here."

****************************

Yeosang walked in when Jongho finished talking, "Oh Jongho! You're up! Thank you so much y/n!"

You smiled at him and left the room, contemplating Jongho's story when you ran into an eavesdropping and thoroughly annoyed Hongjoong. 

* * *

**I literally cannot with my fam's spontaneity. They're always trying to plan something now...**

**So, heres an early Chapter 21! I really just cannot keep a time...**

**So, tomorrow, update around 8:15 pm EST.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	22. Chapter 22

"You okay, Hongjoong?" You asked him.

He rubbed his eyes, and you saw what you thought was annoyance was actually worry, "Domenica's not in her room."

"I don't see why-"

"I specifically told her to stay there, and she didn't listen. Now I don't know where's she's gone."

"Did you check elsewhere?"

" _I've checked every damn room in this damn place except the attic, and she's not there!_ "

You were starting to become worried now, and a little scared.

Yeosang came out of Jongho's room, Jongho in tow, "What's going on?"

"Domenica's missing." Hongjoong replied.

"Are you sure?" Jongho asked.

"I've checked everywhere but the attic."

"So why don't we check the attic?" You offered.

"The attic is under so many locks and keys...and Mingi is the only one who can go in there..." Yeosang trailed off.

You started running down the halls into a living room where Yunho was slaving away at a bookshelf and Seonghwa sat reading.

"Y/n, you're supposed to be working." Seonghwa didn't look up.

"Domenica's missing." The men both looked at you with wide eyes.

"Did you-"

"She's not anywhere in the mansion."

Everyone else ran in, looking bewildered.

"Let's break up into four groups. One group stays here, the others go out and search the property." Seonghwa directed.

You, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong formed a group and went out into the forest that Mingi just so happened to own. You searched for the rest of the day, all meals forgotten, as you called her name into the unresponsive forest. By nightfall, you all met up, but no one could find her.

"She must have been captured." Seonghwa deduced.

You sat down heavily on a tree trunk, your head in your hands, "How?"

"There was a window open on the third floor, in the fifth guest room." Wooyoung spoke up from the in house group.

"So you're saying..." You looked at him.

"She probably thought Hongjoong was joking, and either tried to start a game of hide and seek, or had to go to the bathroom or something. The window in there was opened from the outside, by someone experienced and very quiet, she wouldn't have thought anything suspicious about it. Even I almost didn't notice it. If it were option one, then she would have maybe chosen that room to hide in, and the person, who obviously was looking for something or trying to do something, took her. Or if it was option two, maybe she heard a noise and when to find out what it was and then got taken that way." Wooyoung analyzed.

"There were no signs of struggle, so she must have been knocked out, but we didn't look to see what was missing from the room." San added.

"Now that you mention it, there were some odd marks underneath that window, when we were looking, like someone climbed up. But other than that, there was nothing, not even a footprint." Yunho shared.

"Mingi what is the importance of that room?" Hongjoong asked quietly.

"In the closet, there is a special wall. It's behind there that I keep all of the records of deals, estate things, money, among other things." Mingi said quietly.

You all started towards the house, running up to the room. When San opened the closet door, everything looked normal.Then, he pressed on a section of the wall, causing another to open. Mingi went in and started looking. San bent and picked up a paper from the ground.

"It seems that one of the people in the drug business was here."

Mingi took the paper, his face darkening, "Backstabbing bastards. They didn't take anything of mine, they seem to have thought your sister was of more value."

"Who was it." You asked.

"It seems like it was our good friend Mr. Nakamoto."

* * *

**Chapter 22! I am so sorry about the delay, I had to check in on my grandfather. The story is going to start picking up again!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Update tomorrow around 8:15 pm EST! Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	23. Chapter 23

Your eyes brightened, "We know who it is, let's go get her then!"

San shook his head, "We can't. We need a plan, especially since they are probably expecting us."

"But-"

"We are not going to let them get away with this, and we will get her, y/n." Seonghwa interrupted.

"But God knows what they could be doing to her!" You tried to prove your point to the room of men.

"Actually...they wouldn't do anything. They can't." Jongho cut in.

Everyone turned to look at him.

He continued, "If what Wooyoung assumed is true, they obviously wanted something from here to get our attention. In the meeting, did Nakamoto seem particularly interested in anything?"

Wooyoung inhaled sharply, "Y/n. He was staring at her the whole time, and was even going to ask Mingi how much she was, but he said her services weren't for sale."

"So, it is very probable that they discovered who you were, y/n, or they knew and just now thought they had a chance to get you. They came here to take something so valuable, that we would have no choice but to make another deal, this time giving you away, y/n. What they didn't know, or at least didn't expect was your sister to show up. So, they've taken Domenica, knowing you would give your life for her, _hoping_ you will, for her safety, and join them." Jongho finished.

"How does that guarantee her safety?" You were unsure.

"Taking those factors into account, they wouldn't dare hurt her, seeing as that will drastically lower their chances of getting you on their side." Yeosang added quietly.

"But that doesn't mean we can go walking up in there and grab her. We still need a plan that involves us keeping you with us and getting Domenica out." San reiterated.

"Okay, then let's get started!" You said, eager.

Jongho shook his head at you, "Your emotions are clouding your judgement, you haven't eaten, and you are sleep deprived. You need rest to think clearly. We'll take it from here."

"But she's my sister." You said angrily.

"We understand that, y/n. We'll fill you in tomorrow. You need rest first."

Seonghwa put his hands on your shoulders, "Let's go y/n."

You felt tears begin to sting your eyes, and you hung your head, not wanting to break down in front of the men. You let Seonghwa start to lead you out.

"Stay with her tonight, Seonghwa. We need her guarded." Mingi said as you two left.

Seonghwa nodded and took your hand. When you reached your room, he fixed you a bath in your adjoining bathroom. You sat in a bedside chair, numb to the world, not noticing when he came back to you with a towel.

"Y/n. Your bath is ready." He said softly.

You had no response, stuck inside your head. Filled with regrets, what-ifs, and fear. Seonghwa sighed and took you into the bathroom, directing you to the bath.

"You have to take a bath y/n." He repeated in the same tone and left to give you privacy.

You slowly got undressed and got in the tub, letting the hot water envelop you. When you were done washing the dirt and sweat from the day off, you came out to find a cleaned Seonghwa, waiting for you with some food on the bed.

"Come eat a little, y/n. You haven't eaten all day." He called quietly from the bed.

You began eating and then started to cry. The tears streamed down your face and you sobbed. You barely noticed when Seonghwa took the food and had you lay down, to cover you with the blankets. He then moved to go and sit in one of the chairs.

"No...stay." You hiccuped.

He sighed and laid down beside you. All of your shame and pride pushed aside, you let Seonghwa pull you to him and hug you.

Your tears thickened, "I should have been a better sister."

"You're a great sister, y/n. She couldn't have had a better one."

"But if I had been with her. If I had paid more attention to her these past few weeks...I haven't even said 'I love you' since we got here." You sobbed into his shirt.

"But she knows you love her. You always have, and you've always been there for her."

"She's probably scared, alone, I need to find her. I need to, I don't know what I'll do with myself if I don't. I don't want her to die Seonghwa. I don't want her to leave me. She's all I have left."

He hugged you closer to him, "And I promise you, on my life, that she will be found and brought back safely. I promise you, y/n. I will do whatever it takes, _we_ will do whatever it takes."

And at that promise, despite the rivers flowing from your eyes, and the worries and fear battling in your head, the events of the day started to catch up with you. Seonghwa's promise rang through your ears and to your speeding heart, somehow assuring you as you drifted off into a deep slumber with him by your side.

___________________________________________

**Longer chapter! No authors note!**

**Update tomorrow around 8:15 pm EST.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	24. Chapter 24

You all stood around the table in the kitchen as Jongho briefed you on the plan so far.

"So, you're telling me we have nothing?" You exclaimed.

Jongho sighed, rubbing his temples, "No, y/n. We have a _tentative_ plan, but first we have to get the information from the moles planted in SS."

"So let's go get them!"

"Y/n. Calm down, they're already on their way." Jongho said exasperated.

This entire meeting had been you yelling while the others stood by and watched Jongho try and keep his cool.

"What are we going to do to them?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, y/n, that's my job," San said, his trademark smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had insisted on viewing and possibly being part of the interrogations, since you wanted the information first hand. So when Yunho and Jongho manhandled the two squirming, confused, and captured men into the basement, you were there. When the men were secured in the chairs and the bags were ripped off their heads, you were surprised to see the man Mr. Suh sitting in one of the seats. Next to him, was a man you did not recognize, but had one of the most handsome faces you had ever seen. San stood in his classic position with a number of...things next to him, to use for torture. Mingi (claiming he couldn't stand watching this stuff) and Yeosang were the only two not present.

"Jung Jaehyun and Johnny Suh." Hongjoong said intrigued, "Which one's which?"

"Doesn't matter, which one do I get to play with first?" San giggled in the corner.

Seonghwa held up a hand, quieting them, "Do you two know why you're here?"

"All due respect, sir...why the hell was I dragged out of my home to be put here? If you wanted to meet you could have called." Johnny said.

"How long have you been working for Nakamoto?"

Johnny looked bewildered, and Jaehyun kept a straight face, but both said nothing.

"Look, there are two ways this can be done. Either you can cooperate and have minimal punishment, or you can choose the hard way and have maximum. Your choice." Yunho spoke from next to San.

Jaehyun turned to look at him hungrily, swiping his tongue across his lips slightly, "I wouldn't mind a little punishment."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little late today, and short, but I had a quick family thing, and I need more time to come up with dialogue.**

**So remember when I said that the NCT crossover was insignificant...yeah, well not so much anymore. I legit had this story arc since I thought of this fanfic, but I kinda threw it away. But then my friend made me bring it back and I was like...but who's gonna do the capturing. And coming up with characters is such a hassle so I was like... I already have some insignificant character in here, why don't I just use them? So that's now why NCT has captured Dominica.**

**I will have actual stuff and information for you tomorrow.**

**Update around 1:45 pm EST**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	25. *

"What are you gonna give me if I give you this information?" Jaehyun was still eyeing Yunho.

Yunho, noticing this smiled at him, "I think you're misunderstanding what this is."

"Then tell me." Jaehyun smirked suggestively.

"I'd much rather show you." Yunho then whispered something in San's ear and he smiled his crazy smile.

San walked over to the two men, a small clamp in his hands, "As I'm sure you know...one of the best ways of torture is to rip out someones fingernails. So, you better start talking, or I'll start ripping." San wiggled the item in the air playfully.

Johnny bit his lip, "We don't work for Nakamoto, we're loyal to Mr. Song."

San's eyes widened and he opened his mouth mockingly, "Two lies in one sentence! That means two fingernails!" His voice was singsongy.

Johnny gritted his teeth and groaned as San ripped off two of his nails.

Seonghwa crossed his arms, "I'm going to ask you again. How long have you been working for him?"

Johnny tried again, "I'm telling you sir! You've got the wrong guys!"

He screamed as San ripped off two more.

"You guys are the only two that know about that room, so this is the last time that I'm going to ask. How long?"

San put the clamp against another nail threateningly and Johnny swallowed nervously.

"I'm-"

"Two years." Jaehyun cut him off.

San smiled again and patted his head, "Now there's a good boy. What does Nakamoto want with y/n?"

"He's been keeping an eye on y/n for some time, since he thought her ability would be of assistance, among other things. We were just there to keep him abreast of what was going on with SS. When he heard y/n was now a part of SS, he changed our mission from being just posers and messengers to trying to get y/n."

"And where is her sister?"

"Currently at Nakamoto's house."

"And who did he send to come and take her?"

Jaehyun looked down for a moment, "I don't know."

San then changed his tactic from nails, to punching Jaehyun until he was bloody and gasping for breath.

He pulled Jaehyun's head back by his hair, "You see, this is _very_ fun for me, but I know it's not for you. So, why not make your life easier and tell the truth, hm?" San pulled harder.

Jaehyun groaned, "It was me. I took her. Nakamoto told me to take something so valuable you would give y/n away. When her little sister walked in and caught me, I automatically knocked her out, so you wouldn't know I was there. Then I took her, since she was more valuable than any piece of paper."

San let go and walked to Seonghwa, looking satisfied.

"Take them away, we got the information we needed." Seonghwa said.

San started to go back to the men when two shots rang out, and holes appeared in both their heads, their faces frozen in shock. Your ears rang and you watched as blood started to pour from their heads and saw the blood on the wall behind them.

"What the hell Hongjoong?" Seonghwa looked truly furious for the first time.

Hongjoong tucked the gun you didn't know he had away, "He was right. Domenica's life is more valuable than any piece of paper. Sadly, theirs wasn't."

* * *

**Yep, JohnJae had to die.**

**Sad to say, I will not be updating this weekend, since I will be out of town. There will be another update on Monday at 1:45 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	26. *

You were sitting on your bed, mulling over the official plan that had taken another day to create. You were impatient, worried, and the image of the two men was stuck in your head. You hadn't gotten much sleep, or eaten much for that matter. In the midst of your thoughts, Yunho entered your room, bearing a tray of food. You snapped out of your haze as he sat down and put the tray in your lap.

"Seonghwa told me to bring this up. You didn't hear our call for dinner."

"Thanks."

Yunho sat there, watching you, worry apparent on his face, but staying silent. He kicked off his sneakers, and took off his denim jacket before laying back on your bed, closing his eyes.

"I can't get the men getting shot out of my head." You said, breaking the silence.

"It might have been a little unnecessary." Yunho confirmed drowsily from further up the bed.

"It was _very_ unnecessary. He didn't have to..."

"Y/n, there's one thing you need to understand about Hongjoong. He doesn't do anything he doesn't feel is necessary. He felt he had to do it, so he did."

"But why?"

Yunho sighed, "Before Hongjoong came here, he also had a little sister, around Domenica's age. His father was involved in some illegal business, he never told us what. But that business ended up getting his whole family killed except him and his sister. His sister was taken, and he hasn't been able to find her. Domenica's like a second chance for him. He'll do anything to protect her."

"I should have been better..."

You heard nothing from Yunho but his breathing. You put the now empty tray to the side, and turned to see him observing you through lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say.I'm not good with my words..."

*******************

You just hummed in response as you eye him, a different idea in your mind. You observed the thigh showing in the rips of his jeans, where his shirt rested right on the waistline. His eyes were completely closed, giving him a calm look, as you crawled up the bed to get closer to him. You straddled his waist, and slipped your hands slightly under his shirt.

Yunho opened his eyes, confused, "What the hell are you doing, y/n?"

You didn't respond, but instead started working on his collarbone, marking the perfect skin, making Yunho inhale sharply.

"Y/n." He repeated.

You looked up and saw he was biting his lip, trying to hide his pleasure. You smiled to yourself and moved back away from him, until you were able to reach the buttons of his jeans.

"Don't." Yunho put a hand over yours to stop you.

**********************

"I want you to take the pain away." You said quietly, looking up at his slightly flushed face.

"What?" Yunho gawked at you.

"I want you to take away all these...feelings. The guilt, sadness, anger, even if it's only for a little while."

Yunho's gaze softened as he realized what you were asking. He sat up, removed your hands from his pants, and pulled you into a hug.

"I can't do that y/n. You're not in your right mind."

"But I don't want to feel this way anymore." Your voice was whiny and high pitched like you were going to cry.

"And you won't soon, y/n. I assure you, we will get her back, but you need to be strong. Stronger then before, and drowning your sorrows in sex isn't the answer. Now get some good sleep, everyone can tell you aren't sleeping."

You nodded and laid down.

"Do you want me to stay?"

You shook your head, "I'd rather not be reminded of what I just...tried to do..."

He smiled and turned off the lights. You knew Seonghwa would be there later to watch over you, but you didn't feel like staying up for him. Instead you let sleep take you for the first time since the day in the basement. 

* * *

**I'm back! Anyway, so I promise it will pick back up in the next couple of chapters.**

**So, the Yunho fit for today is based off of the BTS-Idol dance cover him and Mingi did, just because I like the fit, and the jeans are just *chef's kiss*.**

**Double update today since I was gone this weekend!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	27. Chapter 27

On the day of the operation, Jongho had to make last minute revisions. You had touched one of the guns that the men were going to bring, and saw that negotiation was not going to work out like you had planned. So, now you had a brand new plan, one _not_ using guns. One that involved only you, Mingi, Yunho and Seonghwa going to Nakamoto, turning you and Yunho over, and using the mole they had there to keep in contact with you. That's how you would know when they would ambush the house, wiping them out, and taking you and Yunho back. The time that you would be staying with Nakamoto was unknown. Seonghwa said it could be as little as two days or it could be as long as two weeks, if not longer.

You were nervous. You got to see your sister and make sure she got to safety, but yet you were being handed to a man who you didn't know and who seemed to have ulterior motives. At this moment you had agreed with San, after Jongho revealed the new plan. _Why_ couldn't _you all just attack the house right away,_ you thought. Your nervousness must have shown a lot more than you thought you were letting on, because you felt a reassuring hand cover yours. You looked to see it was Seonghwas, silently telling you that everything was going to be okay as you neared Nakamoto's home.

It was huge, almost like Mingis, with lots of land, and an unnecessarily large mansion. There were already three men waiting for you when you pulled up in front of the house. The four of you stepped out of the care and the men stopped you, patting you down for weapons before leading you inside. They led you to a large living room that was almost stereotypically rich-villain-like. A large wood fire in the fireplace, next to a set of couches, with a large living room table in it. There were drinks already set out, and Nakamoto was sitting on one of the couches, his legs crossed, two _more_ men standing next to him, flanking both sides. The amount of men he had in this house never seemed to end. A younger boy was standing off to the side, his face devoid of emotion.

"Welcome!" Nakamoto gave you all a bright smile.

Mingi didn't smile back, "You know why we're here."

Nakamoto's smile didn't falter, "Sit down would you? Why not have some tea before we talk business?"

"No thank you."

Nakamoto shrugged, "That's too bad. Taeyong makes the best tea. More for me!"

"Where's Domenica?" Mingi asked flatly.

"She's right here. Safe and sound." He waved his hand and one of the men went away, bringing her back a moment later.

Her eyes brightened when she saw you guys, but she didn't dare move.

"Now what are you going to give me for her?" Nakamoto smiled slyly.

"What do you want?" Mingi asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I want. Give me y/n and him in exchange for the sister." He said, eying Yunho.

Mingi hesitated and thought, remembering to put on a show.

It was your turn to act, "Deal."

"But y/n-" Seonghwa began.

"No. I want my sister to be safe. That's all I ever wanted and everything I've done has been for her. Please keep her safe for me." You said, praying you sounded convincing.

"It's a done deal then." Nakamoto smiled wider.

The man with a hand on Domenica let her go and she ran to you, crying, and gave you a hug.

"Don't leave me, sis." She sniffled into your shirt.

"I don't want to Domenica, but I have to. You'll be safe with them, I promise. Be good, okay?" You were holding back tears as well, knowing that this wasn't the end of the road and that you had to go through so much more to fully be reunited with her.

"I will." She cried.

"I love you Domenica, I love you so much." You said to her, all the emotions you were keeping inside came out with those words as you let her go into Seonghwa's arms.

"Thank you for your business Mr. Song." Nakamoto said, cueing that he wanted them to leave.

"Likewise, Mr. Nakamoto." And the three left, Seonghwa carrying your crying sister and hugging her to him.

"Well that was touching, really. Yunho's the name, am I right?" He asked.

Yunho nodded and Nakamoto grinned, lust filling his eyes.

"He's fine. Taeyong, isn't he just fine?" He looked up at the man on his right.

"Just fine, sir." Taeyong repeated.

"Renjun, take them up. I have plans for them later." Nakamoto gestured to the boy standing on the side.

"Yes sir." He replied monotonously and turned out of the room.

You both followed and you didn't notice your hands were shaking until Yunho took on in his own, giving it a squeeze. You felt reassured as you filled the boy Renjun deeper into the unfamiliar mansion. 

* * *

**OMG, I just realized there were some problems with my uploads here! I am so sorry!**

**Look forward to going deeper into the arc!**

**Apology Triple Update!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	28. *

Renjun didn't talk most of the way you were going.

All he said was, "There will be messages in every breakfast. The bathrooms are the only places that do not have cameras, so I recommend reading them in there."

"He's the mole?" You whispered to Yunho.

He nodded, looking straight ahead.

"This is where you'll be staying." Renjun stopped before a plain white door, "Next to this room is Mr. Nakamoto's if he ever needs you." And you saw a pair of double doors a few feet down.

Renjun opened it and you all went in. There were already two men in there.

Renjun looked at them, bored, "Mark, Sicheng, play nice, and try not to scare them too much. " And then he left.

The man Sicheng leaned back in his seat, "You two are the newest additions to Yuta's collection?"

"You're on a first name basis with him?" You asked him,

"We _are_ his favorite whores." Mark gave a small laugh.

"Shut up Mark." Sicheng laughed a bit too.

Dread crashed down on you as you realized what the plans he had for you two were.

"I-I thought he wanted me for my gift, not my body!"

Sicheng shrugged, "I guess he wants both."

Mark narrowed his eyes, "Wait. You're that girl who can see the future right?"

You nodded and he burst out into the goofiest laugh you'd ever heard, "That's so cool!"

You found yourself smiling a little. He was adorable, much like a cute little kid than Nakamoto's plaything.

Sicheng stood up, "Well, Yuta's going to want you two in a few hours, so let's get you ready."

"Separate?" Mark put his phone down.

"I don't know, they're probably going to see each other naked anyway..." Sicheng thought, "Yuta's a bit of an exhibitionist."

"Um, separate please." You said quietly, already reluctant to be in the position you're in.

"Very well. Oh are you a virgin?" Sicheng sprung the question on you.

You fumbled for words, and Yunho came to your rescue, "Yes, she is."

"Good to know. Mark, you get her, I'll take this fine specimen."

"Yessir." And Mark led you away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like hours of them prepping you two and telling you what to expect, they led you through an adjoining door and to a large bedroom. Yunho half heartedly tried to cover himself with the thin robe they had both of you wear. Underneath it, he was wearing a whole lot of leather things you had never seen before, and thoroughly convinced you were going to Hell for looking at. You were dressed a lot simpler. You were shaved in every possible place, your hair turned into a braided crown. White, lacy panties, with a matching bralette, and a short, elegant white dress, with lace on the hem. _All white,_ Mark explained, _to represent your purity._ Meanwhile, Sicheng had turned Yunho into something so sinful, the devil would give up his throne.

"Yunho, on the bed, y/n on the couch. You'll be going last, y/n." Sicheng instructs.

"So, there's no speaking unless spoken to. No touching him, he can touch you. No touching yourself, and you have to be cooperative. He'll be gentle with you y/n, and whatever you're not ready to do he won't. But this sex god over here..." Mark looked at Yunho.

"With the way I made you, I can't guarantee anything." Sicheng finished.

Right then Yuta walked in, undoing his tie. When he saw the two of you waiting he smiled.

"Look at them, sitting there all pretty for me. I'll reward you two for this later." He winked at the two men.

They both smiled and left the room. Yuta continued getting undressed, almost paying you two no mind.

"Get on your knees, Yunho." He didn't turn around.

Yunho instantly knelt down on the bed. This was a version of him you had never seen before, and you weren't sure if you really wanted to. Sadly the choice was stripped away as Yuta climbed on the bed with Yunho, tilting the tallers face towards him.

"Be obedient, y/n, and watch." He smiled that devious smile at you.

* * *

**Part two of triple update! I am so sorry about this again.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	29. Chapter 29

Yunho didn't want this. You could tell by the way he slightly flinched away when Yuta moved in, making Yuta grip his hair tightly to keep Yunho in place. You didn't want to watch this, so despite the warnings given to you, you intervened.

"He doesn't want to." Your words caused Yuta to turn to you.

"You're not supposed to speak unless I say so."

"And you're not supposed to capture little girls and force people into bed with you." You replied snarkily.

Yuta let go of Yunho, who flashed you a confused and warning look.

"I was going to go easy on you when it was your turn, but now you're going to get punished for that."

"Punish me then." There was a strange confidence in you that you didn't know you had.

Yuta scowled, getting up and walking to you. It was at that moment that you kneed Yuta in the crotch, and with surprising strength, threw him down over your shoulder. He wouldn't be able to move his back for a while, and this was just the time you needed.

"Damn y/n..." Yunho said from the bed.

You had a vision while doing that, and you two had to run. Now. You grabbed Yunho and started pulling him out of the room.

"Y/n-"

"We have to go, or else he's gonna-" Right as you were going to say it, an alarm blared.

You ran down hallways you knew from your vision, seemingly going nowhere.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to find Renjun." You said, certain of this.

Right then Renjun ran out of a room looking frazzled. He saw you two running towards him and his eyes widened.

"What did you two-" He began.

"People are coming." You interrupted.

He understood and pulled you inside his room, closing the door right before running was heard outside.

"Y/n, you just ruined the whole damn plan." For the first time, you were seeing Yunho angry.

"Well, now we have a new plan." You replied sassily.

"A new plan? _A new fucking plan?_ We don't have any new goddamn plan, unless you can make one up in the span of seconds! Since you're so all knowing, what are we supposed to do y/n? Hm?" Yunho was yelling.

"Shut the hell up." Renjun's voice sounded from his window, a hand already on the lock, "We've gotta go, they're looking for us." You noticed he had three packs already strung on his slender shoulders, and a rope was in his other hand.

"Yunho, you first."

Yunho disappeared, you followed, and then Renjun soon after. He led you into the forest at a run. The alarm was in the distance, still not as far as you needed it to be, but Renjun stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Your adrenaline was still running high.

Renjun started to take off his uniform, "Strip, both of you."

"What?"

"Just do it. You don't know what kind of trackers, or cameras, they have in these clothes. I have these," He gestured to the packs, "They're extra clothes and other things." The boys pale skin shone in the moonlight as you stayed dressed and flustered.

"What are you waiting for? We gotta go." Renjun hooked his fingers into the waistline of his underwear.

"Wait-"

"This isn't time for courtesy y/n. Change everything or get caught, your choice."

You looked at Yunho for reassurance, but saw him doing the same thing. You put your feelings aside and reached for a bag, stripping down completely, and putting on the new clothes in there. When you were all done, you left the old clothes in that spot and ran deeper into the forest. Finally, you reached the edge of the property and Renjun crawled through a hole in the base of the fence, his small, lithe body sliding perfectly. You two followed suit, Yunho having slight trouble because of his bigger body.

Renjun pulled out a watch he had ready in the bag, attaching it to his wrist, "There's one last bus into the city, 12:00. That's about ten minutes from here if we walk, if we run we can make it." He looked back at the property and saw that there were already search lights appearing.

"Let's go." He started running down the dark road. 

* * *

**Chapter 29! Y'all really thought there was gonna be some sex in this, nah man. This is a holy house of the lord, lol.**

**I am so sorry again, for the third time, about this confusion, if there is any.**

**Update tomorrow around 8:00 pm EST!**

**Look forward to it! I promise it will actually be there!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	30. Chapter 30

As you three were running to the bus stop, Renjun instructed you to put on your hoods and masks, which at that point would not be seen as suspicious. You listened and you three got there only seconds before the bus driver closed the door. Renjun paid the bus fare and you all took seats on the half full bus. You arrived in the still busy city when Renjun took out a phone. He texted something, then threw it away.

"Burner." He explained as you three walked among the crowds of people.

You stopped and stood against a closed shop grate.

"Where do we go now?" You looked to Renjun for answers.

"I'm not sure...we need to go somewhere untraceable..."

"My old house perhaps?" You offered.

He shook his head, "No, they would look there."

"Mingi's first house." Yunho spoke up, "I'm the only one who knows about it, since Mingi and I have been friends since middle school. I would go to his house all the time. He never sold it."

"That might work...Where is it?" Renjun looked around nervously.

"Just follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You, Renjun, and Yunho ended up walking in the shabbiest neighborhood you had ever seen. The houses, some more like huts, had next to no space in between, some didn't even have doors. This was normal for you, seeing as you had lived like this for many years. Renjun on the other hand looked like he would be sick.

" _This_ is where the legendary Song Mingi lived?" He whispered.

"He wasn't always filthy rich." Yunho replied, unlocking one of the "houses".

The three of you went inside after checking your surroundings, and Yunho locked the door behind you.

"Make sure all the windows are locked and covered." Renjun went to the first grimy one and pulled the makeshift sheet curtains that were there closed. Yunho did the same in the other two rooms.

"There's a bathroom, this main room, and a bedroom. As you can see, this main room also serves as a kitchen. So until we can get safely into contact with Mingi, or they find us, we live off here." Yunho sounded tired.

"Is there-"

"We keep this place somewhat livable, just in case. So there's food in the fridge, the plumbing works, and there's a mattress."

"Excuse me, _a_ mattress _?_ "Renjuns frown deepened.

You three walked into the "bedroom" and saw there was indeed a, singular, mattress, along with water dripping from the ceiling, and God knows what on the floor.

Yunho laid down, stretching out his long limbs, "Sleep here, or on the floor with whatever the hell is there. Doesn't matter to me."

You remained quiet the entire time, joining Yunho, just realizing how incredibly tired you were from the escape. As you drifted off, you felt warmth and a slight dip on your other side as Renjun joined you. You smiled inward a little and let sleep crash over you like a wave. 

* * *

**So, actually, I forgot yesterday that today was my birthday, so I was treating it like a normal day. So since I will probably be doing some birthday things around the time of the update, I decided to update this early.**

**Here's the chapter! More to come tomorrow!**

**Update around 8:15 pm EST!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	31. *

When you woke up, you found Yunho's side cold and Renjun sleeping with a leg thrown over you. His constantly frowning face was neutral, giving away the boyishness that he often tried to hide. You couldn't help but wonder about him. How someone so young and seemingly delicate could be in this position. You cut your thoughts short as you smelled something cooking. You gently removed Renjun's leg and padded into the other room in the house.

Yunho was standing at the stove, cooking something from the food in the refrigerator. He said nothing as you sat on the floor in front of the miniature table there. He set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of you and started eating, keeping the tense silence. Renjun walked in yawning and saw the two of you.

"You're gonna eat without me?"

"Thought it would be better to let you sleep." You flashed a small smile.

"Plate on counter." Yunho said through a mouthful of food.

Renjun took it and joined you, and by extension, the tension.

"So, what's going on here?" He pointed to the both of you.

You shrugged and looked at Yunho pointedly.

He glared back, "Nothing. Just a little pissed at know-it-all here."

You slammed down your fork, "So you _wanted_ to be used by Nakamoto?"

"It's not a matter of what _I_ want, y/n! It was part of a plan to prevent stuff like _this_ from happening!"

"I was just doing what I felt was best!"

"How you felt doesn't matter y/n! Now look where we are! Stuck in this hellhole, the wrong people probably looking for us, and no way to contact Mingi!" He yelled.

You opened your mouth to retort, but Renjun held up a hand, silencing you.

"Someone's trying to break in through the bathroom." He whispered.

***************

He slowly reached into the pack on the floor near him, pulling out throwing knives. He got up and walked slowly and pressed himself against the wall next to the door to the bathroom. The two of you followed right behind. The sound of a gun cocking came from inside the room and Renjun switched to holding one of the knives reversed. Slow, tentative steps got closer to you three and the moment a head appeared, Renjun stabbed them in the side of the neck. In surprise, the person dropped the gun and tried to grasp the knife in their neck, turning and seeing the three of you.

"Ren...jun?" The other boy choked out.

Renjun kicked him into the door frame and ripped out the knife, using it to instead slit their throat. The body fell to the ground, limp, blood pooling around him. You and Yunho stood in shock at Renjun's sudden savagery, as he started to wipe the knife off on his already soiled shirt.

************

"Turns out I didn't need the others." He said, sounding impressed at himself.

"Renjun, what the hell?" Yunho grimaced at the blood spreading on the floor.

"What?" He looked up innocently.

"There's a bloody, dead body on the floor, that's what."

Renjun looked at it and nudged it with his foot, "Yeah, there is."

"What the hell are we gonna do with it?" Yunho exclaimed.

"I dunno, get a trash bag? If we fold him up a little, he can fit in one."

As Yunho was retorting there was a knock at the door, making the three of you freeze. As Yunho neared the door, you felt your heart beating unbelievably fast, so fast you almost felt it would fly out of your chest. The knock repeated as Yunho placed his hand on the doorknob.

To be continued....

* * *

**Hehet, chapter 31!**

**A cliff hanger!**

**And since I'm an absolute bum, I am going to leave it here! Lol, jk.**

**I will be doing a double update today, but the other part of this cliffhanger will be continued tomorrow!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	32. Character Synopsis

**Characters:**

**Y/n** \- You! You were thrown out of your home when you were young along with your little sister because you can see the future. You used to live in a broken down, almost shack, until you struck a deal.

 **Domenica-** Your little sister. She is very young, around seven, and she is bright, bubbly, and outgoing. She likes Hongjoong more than you.

 **Mingi-** The "boss" of this motley crew, the head of Song Services, 21 years old. As he specified, he is not a mafia boss, and they are not mafia, he just offers services to others that they may need in the underground world. He's a big brat, obnoxious (especially to y/n), and very rich, and that sometimes gets to his head. How he got into this business, we don't know...

 **Seonghwa-** The "mother" of the group (lol still), 22 years old. He's obsessed with cleaning, and is also Mingi's personal bodyguard. He likes fashion, and is very caring, but can be incredibly threatening and violent. He has a sweet spot for y/n. 

**Yunho(e)-** A prostitute and a pimp at the same time lol, 21 years old. He's a multifaceted character and can be Yunhoe, who walks around in crop tops and flirts with the others, or can be a tough, door breaking, person torturing Yunho. Yunho has currently gotten the first _and_ second kiss. Now what's going to happen in the future with y/n?

 **San-** An assassin/hitman, 21 years old. He's also a bubbly outgoing person who is very kind, but is also crazy. How he got this way we will never know...

 **Yeosang-** He was also a prostitute, why, we don't know, also 21. He was also a drug addict, and after a certain session with a client who took it too far, he attempted suicide by over dosing on drugs. He was then saved by Wooyoung and is currently going through a kind of "in house rehab".

 **Wooyoung-** A flirty, very attractive (SeXy gUy) underground doctor, again 21 years old. He deals with all types of incidents from drugs, to shootouts, and other stuff too... He is also the main head of the more "legal" part of the drugs and pharmaceutical branch of Song Services. 

**Hongjoong-** A hacker, who is very quiet, and seems to be the most mellow out of all of them. He's 22 years old, and when handed liquor, he transforms into Michael Jackson. He is also Domenica's unofficial dad.

 **Jongho-** Perhaps one of the most tragic figures (haha). He is only 19. He is currently a bodyguard, who works for Mingi as a part of Song Services, among other things. When he was a young boy, he was forced to be a sex slave, then to be an "underground brawler" (specifics in chapt. 21). Mingi and Seonghwa saved him and took him in. 

**Mr. Nakamoto-** Yuta Nakamoto (from NCT) he is the owner of one of the biggest drug corporations. He is obnoxious, and sleeps around a lot. He is also very manipulative. 

**Renjun-** Huang Renjun (also from NCT). He's young, he just turned 20. He's a mole Mingi put there. He is a very apathetic, with a very sarcastic view and is not afraid to kill anyone or abandon people. He's very resourceful and plans ahead. He currently lives in Mingi's old house. (He's the only surviving member of NCT since I technically killed them all lol)

* * *

**So, that's the second part of the double update for today...I hope that if you were confused about any of the characters, this cleared it up.**

**I uploaded early today since I will be doing some more Birthday stuff around the time of the update!**

**Update tomorrow around 4:15 pm EST.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	33. Chapter 33

"Password!" Yunho called out.

There was some grumbling, but the voice finally responded, "Orange juice."

Yunho smiled and opened the door, revealing Mingi and Seonghwa.

"Come inside." Yunho said cheekily.

"I still can't believe we're using that dumb password." Mingi grumbled.

"Better safe than sorry. Obviously." Yunho looked back at the body on the ground.

"What the hell is that?"

"Someone who tried to kill us. Probably tracked us somehow. His name is Haechan, he's a real annoying guy. Glad to finally be rid of him." Renjun said from the table, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Is that everyone, Seonghwa?" Mingi turned to the older.

He nodded, not smiling, "He was the only one missing."

"Great, well that makes our job easier."

"What were you guys doing, and how did you find us so fast?" You questioned.

"We had to fast track our plan, but we stuck to it. We wiped out all of Nakamoto's men and businesses, so everyone was dead, but this guy right here. We found you because of the text Renjun sent, and figured that you would be hiding here since it's the least susceptible place."

"Then how did he find us?"

This time Renjun answered, "Haechan has his ways. He's very smart, cunning, deceitful, He gets any information he needs or wants, but he's dead now, so it shouldn't matter."

"What matters is that there's blood on the floor...How do you guys expect to clean this?" Seonghwa stared at the mess.

The three of you shrugged, not making eye contact with him.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll clean it-"

"No, we're going home." Mingi eyes you, noting the amount of dirt and blood on your clothes.

"So, we're just going to leave it?"

"Yes, we'll deal with it later." Mingi brushed Seonghwa off, "Renjun, do you want to come with us?"

The boy thought for a moment, "You know, I think I'll stay here. I've never had a place to myself, and I think I can fix this up. Plus, I can be an out-of-house source if you need anything."

Mingi smiled gently at him, "Thank you. We'll be sending some stuff over for this in a little bit."

"Sounds good. Wait, Mr. Song, am I still being paid the same?"

Mingi laughed and you too smiled, "With a little extra." He replied.

Renjun pumped his fists, and Yunho handed him the keys to the house.

"Don't lose these, and if any of us visit, we'll knock three times. You say password, and we say orange juice. Got it?"

Renjun nodded, boyish excitement returning to his face. The three of you left, Renjun waving you off. After about an hour of driving, you arrived at the mansion. You had never been happier to be in that foyer until then. Domenica came running down the stairs, Hongjoong following close behind. She jumped into your arms, despite your appearance, and you hugged her to you, never wanting to let her go. 

* * *

**Here's chapter 32! I know y'all are like: Really? That's all we get? Don't worry though lol. The story will be picking up again!**

**Update tomorrow around 4:15 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading! Share this story with others!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	34. Chapter 34

For the next couple of weeks, you had settled back into a routine. Business in the mansion went on as usual, and you put a lot more effort into spending time with Domenica. Mingi was currently always busy with trying to make up for his lost profits, so you hadn't seen him for a while. That was, until he called everyone into his office, a room you hadn't been in since your first day there. Mingi was in his chair in his classic position, a pensive look on his face.

When everyone had finished entering the room he started, "So, we have gotten an assignment. A client willing to pay a lot of money needs some bodyguards for their son. In that part of town, there have been numerous cases of kids going missing, and they do not want this happening to their son while they are away. I'm sending y/n, Seonghwa, and Jongho to take care of this, but we all need to keep in contact just in case."

"This seems like a nicer favor, different from the ones we usually do." Wooyoung remarked.

"Well, we lost a lot from Nakamoto, and they are willing to pay a lot, especially because of the skill sets that we have. The kid's name is Yang Jeongin." He slid a picture of the kid across to you. He was adorable, with a bright, cute smile.

"He's nineteen, and lives about three hours from the city. The parents will be waiting for you there. Keep in contact at all times. You'll be there for two weeks. Get packing." Mingi dismissed you all.

You went straight to your room to get your things together and Yunho joined you, bringing a bag. 

"Thought you would need this." He laid it on your bed.

"Thanks." You continued to put your stuff in the bag.

He helped you in silence, both of you working in tandem.

"I also wanted to apologize. For the way I acted the other day." He looked down meekly.

You smiled and patted his shoulder, "I honestly forgot about it. But I guess I should apologize too for being so selfish."

"No, actually, I'm kind of glad you did what you did. By the sounds of it Nakamoto slept around, so God knows what I would have contracted from him." You both laughed, and whatever feelings harbored melted away.

"I'm gonna miss you." He looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not gonna be gone forever." You said sitting down on the bed.

He laid down next to you, and pulled you into one of his big, cuddly hugs, "I know, but it's going to _feel_ like forever." He whined.

You both laughed and then a knock on your door frame caused you to look up.

Mingi was standing there, looking slightly annoyed, "Am I interrupting something?"

You both sat up, "No." You responded quickly.

"Good." He said coldly and walked in, handing you a phone, "You'll need this to keep in contact with us. Everyone's numbers are in there. You need to keep it on you at all times. "

You nodded, "Thank you."

Mingi bit his lip, and looked like he wanted to say more, but instead he turned on his heel and exited the room a little too quickly.

Yunho got up and gave you a kiss on your cheek, making you blush, "Good luck, y/n."

As he left the room you smiled after him, blushing. You soon found yourself in a car with Jongho and Seonghwa, driving three hours to a house to watch over a kid you didn't know, and didn't know what these two weeks would hold for you.

* * *

**A little bit of a fluffier chapter than usual!**

**Update tomorrow around 3:30 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	35. Chapter 35

The parents of the kid met you at the door, in a rush. They gave you keys, rules, introduced the kid, and then ran out of the door. The kid stood there awkwardly, rubbing his hands together.

"Um, would you like something to drink? Or...eat? We have, um, we, um, just follow me, I guess." He turned and started leading you through the house.

It was smaller than Mingi's, but was still obnoxiously large. He showed you to a spacious, airy kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

"Um, we have water...milk...freshly squeezed orange juice and fresh grape juice. We, uh, make all this here...Do you want any? There's also soda."

"Water please." Seonghwa responded.

The kid looked relieved, finally getting a response from you three. He gave you all mason jars with water.

"Um, my mom thought it would be better to just use jars, so we don't really have any cups out. I can go find some if you want."

"This is fine, thank you."

"Ym, do you want anything to eat? We don't have much in the fridge, but I can go pick some vegetables, or get a chicken, or something."

"You have live chickens?" A little bit of excitement bloomed in Seonghwa's eyes.

"Yeah, uh, it's all part of the farm. Oh, as you can tell, we are farmers. Wait, you know that. Also, um, I'm Jeongin! Wait, you know that too, sorry. I'm not very good with talking to people." He looked down.

You smiled at him, "That's fine. That's Jongho, that's Seonghwa, and I'm y/n."

He gave you a smile that melted your heart, and apparently Seonghwa's too.

"I'll make dinner tonight." He said, "Where are the chickens?"

* * *

**Sorry, there's an early, shorter chapter today!** **But since, I will probably be doing some birthday things at the time of the update, I decided to update early. There will be actual substance tomorrow!**

**Update around 4:15 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	36. Chapter 36

It was your third day there when your new phone went off. You picked it up and saw, to your surprise, a text from Mingi.

 **Mingi:** y/n. how's it going over there?

You sat there for a moment, debating what you should say. Should you reply with an honest answer, or a snarky response? You decided to go with the latter.

 **You:** wouldn't you like to know.

 **Mingi:** it's business, y/n

 **You:** Ask Seonghwa then, don't waste my time.

 **Mingi:** I tried, I can't reach him. Is he there with u?

You giggled slightly at his use of language, and then thought, realizing you hadn't seen him all day.

 **You:** idk, i haven't seen him all day.

 **Mingi:** wtf, where is he?

 **You:** idk, probably meditating with the sheep or something 

**Mingi:** he's not with the kid?

 **You:** probably is

 **Mingi:** what are you doing y/n? Ur supposed to be with the kid too.

 **You:** the kid has acres of farm, he's not in danger.

Mingi texted something back, probably annoyed, but you didn't read it. Instead, your suspicions were confirmed when Jeongin walked into the kitchen, Jongho close behind.

"Where's Seonghwa?" You asked him.

He looked over the top of the fridge door he opened, "I dunno. He's not here?"

You shook your head. Jeongin poured himself a glass of orange juice, taking a long drink.

"He's probably out taking a walk, he always looks troubled. He'll be back!" He said brightly, "Let me get you some water Jongho."

Jongho didn't smile, he hadn't smiled any of the time you had been there, his strong facade returning. He just sat down at the island in the kitchen and wiped the sweat off his forehead, accepted the glass with a curt 'thank you' and drank it in a few gulps.

Jeongin got him some more, "Jongho was helping me out with some farm work today. He insisted on doing the heavy lifting. It really is too hot outside for this." He laughed awkwardly.

You also poured yourself something to drink, and the only sound that filled the room was your phone going off.

"Do you...need to check that?" Jeongin looked at you uncertainly.

You turned off the ringer, "No, it's not important."

"If you say so. Well, thank you guys for putting up with me." He laughed again.

"Why _did_ your parents hire us? You seem fine here on your own."

He looked down, discomfort showing on his face, "When I was really young, the same thing that is happening now happened. While I was out with my family I got captured. I was only with them a short time, a day, but it was enough time for them to give me this."

He got up and turned around, pulling down the back of his shirt slightly to expose his nape fully. Standing out against pale flesh was a circular marking, in the center, an uppercase 'P'.

"While doing this in one of the most painful places possible, they told me it was so wherever I go, they would find me. I managed to escape that night, a little too easily now that I think about it. It's almost like they let me go. A police officer found me, and took me back to my parents, but I was in so much shock, I couldn't talk about it. Now that they're back, my parents are scared again, and so am I...I'm branded for life, they can always find me..." He trailed off, starting to shake a little bit, his complexion paler than normal.

"We won't let that happen to you Jeongin." You assured him.

He smiled at you slightly. From your left a glass shattered, and both of you jumped.

"Sorry." Jongho said, starting to rapidly pick up the broken piece of his glass, causing a shard to cut his hand. He hissed in pain and Jeongin stopped him.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, I got this."

Jongho left the room, almost at a run. You followed him, concerned and confused at what was going on. You entered his room and found him in the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet.

"Jongho, is everything alright?" You knelt in front of him.

"I-I don't think I can do this. I don't know why Mingi sent me here. I-I don't know what to do with myself." He spoke so fast, you could barely decipher what he was saying.

"Wait, slow down. What's going on?" You went to gently touch him, but he flinched away.

He looked at you, his eyes watery, "I-I never t-thought I w-would see that mark again." He stuttered.

"You've seen that before?"

He nodded and got up from the toilet, "I have one." Jongho lifted up the side of his shirt to reveal the same brand on the right side of his ribs.

"It's what Papa uses to brand all his children."

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the late chapter today, I had a family thing.**

**Jeongin from Stray Kids is a going to be a major part of this and the plot is going to start picking up again!**

**Update tomorrow around 4:15 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	37. Chapter 37

You left Jongho in his room, after some consolation, and ran downstairs back into the kitchen.

Jeongin was still there, sweeping, "Is everything okay?"

Not wanting to worry the kid, you lied, "Yeah, everything is fine. Where's my phone?"

"Island." He pointed.

"Thanks, just gimme a second."

"Okay!" He gave you the cutest smile.

You turned away before anymore guilt could overtake you for lying to the kid. You went outside into the front yard, far enough away from the house, and called Seonghwa. It went straight to voicemail. You tried again and got the same result.

"Damn it Seonghwa, where are you?" You muttered aloud.

"Right here, why?" A voice said from behind you.

You whirled around and saw him walking up the path to the house.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking a long walk. I left my phone inside." He stood in front of you, his face unreadable, "What's the problem?"

"The kid, quite literally, has a target on his back. He was branded by the same people who had Jongho when he was younger. He might be their next target."

Seonghwa's frown deepened, "I didn't see anything while I was out. I think we're safe here y/n."

"But-"

"I saw some nice, fresh vegetables in the garden today. I'll use those for dinner. Come set the table." And he walked away, ignoring your concerns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night you slept lightly. You kept tossing and turning, waking up and trying to fall back asleep. Eventually, you gave up. When you looked at the clock, it said 1:15 am. Sighing, you put on the robe there and went to take a walk, hoping it would clear your mind and help you sleep. You had a knife with you, just in case, but you didn't actually expect to use it.

As you were about to pass by the hallway leading to Jeongins room, you heard a muffled thump. Immediately, you ran towards the sound, right as you heard another. This one sounding like Jeongin trying to scream. You kicked open his door and saw a man trying to wrestle Jeongin off his bed and presumably, out of the open window. Your mind went blank as you yanked the man away from Jeongin and slit his throat, his blood splattering both you and Jeongin.

Realization of what you did hit you and you stumbled over to the window, emptying the contents of your stomach. When you looked back at Jeongin, you saw he was crying and shaking, unable to tear his eyes away from the dead man.

"T-hey're r-really c-coming after m-me." He stuttered, pointing to the man.

You looked and saw he had a 'P' tattooed behind his ear. Seonghwa and Jongho sprinted into the room, taking in the situation. You stood there, still in shock at what you did, as Seonghwa grabbed you and the kid.

"Come on, y/n. This is no time to freeze up." He said, pulling you through the house, you tripping over your own feet.

Jongho had run ahead, already in the passenger seat of the car. Seonghwa shoved you and Jeongin in the back, and tried to start the car. It didn't start.

"Goddammit!" Seonghwa exclaimed, slamming on the dashboard.

You touched the car door and a vision passed through you, "Seonghwa, we gotta go, there are more coming!"

"I fucking know that y/n!" He yelled at you.

A shot rang out from the property and a bullet hit your window, missing you and Jeongin by a fraction of an inch. The glass exploded, spraying you, and cutting into your arm as you tried to cover your face.

"Seonghwa!" You cried in desperation.

Finally, the car started and Seonghwa pulled away, swerving as another bullet hit the side of the car.

"Jeongin, do your parents have a plan for something like this?" Seonghwa yelled from the front.

Jeongin just cried harder, curling up into you.

"Damn it Jeongin, snap out of it! Where do we go?"

"M-my parents h-have an apartment in the c-city." He sobbed, shaking in your arms.

"They probably know about that. We have to go to Mingi. Was there anyone else in his room y/n?"

"No." You replied quietly.

"Good. Call Mingi, tell him we're on our way."

You nodded and dug in the pockets of your robe, but your phone wasn't there.

"Y/n, what's the holdup?"

"My phone's not in my pockets. Wait..." You found it on the floor, "Never mind."

"Hurry up." Seonghwa commanded, now speeding down the empty highway.

You started to open the phone, and looked up just in time to see bright headlights heading towards you. You held Jeongin protectively as Seonghwa swerved off the highway. The only thing you felt before everything went dark was the feeling of weightlessness. Like you were falling into oblivion, and there was nothing to stop your descent. 

_________________________________________________

**Intense chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! You'll see what happens to them tomorrow!**

**So, the way I decided to do the marking was like this:**

**-The kids have a brand, that is a circle with a 'P'. This can be put anywhere on their bodies, but if they have one that means they belong to Papa. The brand is also more like a scar, since it was welded onto their skin.**

**-The people who work for Papa have just a 'P' no circle,** _tattooed_ **on them, right behind their ears.**

**So that's the difference between the two.**

**Also, there is a chance that some of you reading this ff are only Atiny and are not Stays, so you don't actually know what Jeongin looks like....**

**That's Jeongin!**

**Thank you for reading! Look forward to tomorrow!**

**Edit: Sorry, I forgot to give a time!**

**EDIT: Update tomorrow around 8:15 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	38. Chapter 38

When you opened your eyes, you were almost sure you were dead. There was nothing but darkness around you. As your vision began to clear, you noticed that you were actually staring up at a starless sky. Pain started to slowly creep into your body, and you felt every event that had occurred. Your head pounded, and you began to sit up slowly, hissing slightly at the pain.

"Welcome back, y/n." A voice said from your right.

You turned your head, your neck aching, and saw a beat up Seonghwa sitting next to you. He was covered in dirt and blood, his expression unreadable as always.

"What happened?" You managed to get out. You didn't see the other two anywhere.

"A truck came at us, presumably from Papa, or whatever his name is. We went off the road, and fell down here. Luckily it was more of a hill than a cliff or else we would have died."

"Where's Jeongin and Jongho?"

Seonghwa grimaced as he got up, "When I regained consciousness, they were gone. You were bleeding from your head pretty badly, so I pulled you out of the car and sat here. You weren't out too long."

He walked over to you and offered a hand to help you up. You accepted, and dizziness hit you the moment you stood. Seonghwa held you up as you struggled to regain your balance.

"You have a minor concussion y/n, but we need to get moving. If we walk in the direction of the highway, we'll find people eventually."

You nodded slightly, the world started to become still again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had to stop walking. You kept getting dizzy and nauseous the more you walked.

"Seonghwa...I-I have to sit down."

He led you over to a tree and sat down with you. The sun had long risen, meaning the heat came with it, making your clothes stick to you with sweat. You had long since shed your robe, leaving only a thin t-shirt and shorts on.

"Take a break here y/n. We have to get going again soon." He put your head on his shoulder and you gladly closed your eyes.

You had dozed off, for God knows how long, when you heard a gun cocking and felt someone shaking you. You opened your eyes and saw an unfamiliar man standing in front of you, holding a shotgun in your face. He had a handsome face with curly, brown hair, and dark, concealed eyes.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you on my land?" He had a heavy Australian accent.

"We were just resting here, we aren't trying to harm you." Seonghwa responded coolly.

"I don't believe it. Lemme see your necks." He commanded, challengingly.

You both understood what he was asking and showed him that you did not have anything on your necks.

"We aren't one of them. We don't have the tattoo."

"How do you even know about that tattoo?"

"We were attacked by them, and the other two we were with were taken by them. Papa is the name, I think. We are not one of them." Seonghwa reiterated.

The man lowered the gun slightly, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do we look like we're in a position to lie?"

The man clicked the safety on, on his shotgun, "You guys _do_ look pretty beat up. I've got a house just a little ways down. There's medical supplies, beds, and such."

Seonghwa helped you up, "Thank you so much, um..."

"The name's Bang Chan." He assisted, "And you're welcome."

* * *

**Stray Kids has entered the chat! Yeah, sorry, I just really didn't feel like making up a character. But if you aren't a Stay and don't know who Bang Chan is, here you go:**

**Update tomorrow around 4:15 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	39. Chapter 39

Bang Chan led you two through the forest and to a large house in the woods. You looked at it, surprised, to see such a place seemingly in the middle of nowhere. As you went inside, and Bang Chan was putting his gun down, you were further astonished by the interior of the place. Wood and stone seemed to make up every structure, giving the home a warm, cozy cabin feel, while still being large and spacious.

"Surprised?" Bang Chan asked you, his slight smile making his dimples show.

"A little...I kinda expected something different."

"Like what? A shack?" He laughed, "I used to be a lyricist and producer in the city, so I made quite a bit of money. I had this place built for me when I wanted to escape the busy life of the city. Now I live here permanently." He began walking to what seemed to be the kitchen.

"What made you change?" Seonghwa helped you sit in the adjoining dining room.

"When I was here once, there were still kids being captured by those Papa guys. One of the kids managed to escape and landed here on my doorstep, so I took him in and started caring for him. Since then, I have made it my mission to help these kids. Most go back to their families, but a handful of the ones I helped stayed here." He finished right as someone ran down the stairs somewhere in the house.

A round face with bright eyes and seemingly smiling lips appeared, looking at the two newcomers.

"He one of them?" Seonghwa questioned.

Bang Chan nodded, "Han, please get these two some water. Then tell Hyunjin to start their baths, and get their rooms ready along with medical supplies."

The kid returned a second later with two tall glasses of water, which you both accepted gratefully, downing in a few gulps. He got you another one, and whispered something to Bang Chan.

He nodded to Han, "Alright, take them up." He turned to you two, "We'll talk about your plans to retrieve your other two companions later, but now you need some rest. You're also dirtying my clean dining room..." He stared at the mud you two somehow managed to track in the house.

"Please follow me." Han said from you right, and he started to lead the way upstairs and to the bathrooms.

_____________________________________________-

**I have to post early today, sorry. I have some things to do around the time of the update. Stray Kids is here! This is Han in case you're not a Stay:**

**Update tomorrow around 4:15 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	40. Chapter 40

When you reached the top of the stairs there was another kid standing there.

"I'll take this one, Hyunjin, you take her." Han spoke aloud for the first time.

Hyunjin nodded and walked off into a room in that hallway. You followed him into the bathroom, keeping the silence between you two. Right as you stepped into the bathroom, a wave of dizziness hit you again. You stumbled and he held you up.

"I was going to give you privacy, but I don't think it's safe to leave you here by yourself." Hyunjin said softly.

You nodded, half comprehending what he was saying.

"I'm going to turn around, and I'll be right here when you're done." He did as he promised, turning and sitting back on his hands on the floor, staring at the wall. As you bathed, you observed him and noticed he had Papa's brand on his right hand. You kept this in mind as you finished washing and covered yourself with a towel.

"I'm finished."

Hyunjin jumped up from the floor and led you to the bedroom where clothes were already lying out for you on the bed.

"I'll be outside." And he left you to get dressed.

Right when you finished you got dizzier than you ever had before, this time falling into your nightstand. Everything fell, the lamp there breaking. Hyunjin ran inside the room, helped you up and onto the bed.

"Are you okay, y/n?" His pretty face contorted in worry.

"Yeah, I just have a minor concussion." You laid down.

"This seems like more than that." He reached over you and got some medical supplies that you didn't notice was there.

He started to treat the wound on your head and you yet again observed the brand on his hand.

"Why is yours on your hand?" You asked absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry?" Hyunjin paused what he was doing.

"Your hand. It's on your hand. I know two others with them. One has it on his ribs, the other on his nape. Why is yours on your hand?"

He resumed, "It's a matter of importance I think. The more obvious your brand is, the more important and prized you are. The more Papa would show you off and the more you would get used...They can also find you easier if you try to escape. I remember from my time there that I was a favorite. Papa was always giving me to people, taking me with him to parties to flaunt me. He would dress me up and parade me around, and everyone would talk about how pretty I was. I hated it, but I was an orphan, so I had nowhere else to go. I decided to run. I barely escaped and I found a house, this house." He laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Actually, Bang Chan always says he found me on his doorstep. What actually happened was that I thought the house was abandoned and tried to break in. Instead of a nice, empty house, I got greeted by a gun to the face, held by a shirtless man with wild, curly hair, who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks."

"I guess that's just what he does huh?" You laughed slightly too.

"I guess so. But he let down his guard after I apologized and told him what happened. He took me in and I told him that there were more kids that needed help. But this happened years ago, and so many kids have gone through this house by now that I've lost track. But we always have extra rooms, so they're always welcome."

He stood up and packed the things, "You're done for now. You need some serious rest, and we'll see how you're doing tomorrow. Get some sleep!"

"Thank you!" You said as he neared the door.

He just smiled his pretty smile at you and turned out the light. You checked the time and saw that it was 9:45 pm. You turned over and tried to go to sleep. After a few minutes, you realized you were faced with extreme uneasiness. Worry flooded through you and your mind kept replaying you killing that man. So, silently you went down the hall towards the room you saw Seonghwa go into. He was laying in his bed peacefully, seemingly asleep. You crawled in next to him, trying not to wake him.

"Y/n?" He said sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." You replied softly.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" He mumbled.

"No."

"'Kay. Go to sleep then." He slurred, already half back asleep.

"Night." You whispered, closing your eyes.

He said something incoherent and his deep breathing resumed. You lay there, slightly comforted by the fact that someone you trusted was there, but sleep still did not come to you.

* * *

**If you don't know who Hyunjin is because you're just an Atiny, here you go:**

**Thank you for reading! Update tomorrow around 4:15 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	41. Chapter 41

You managed to fall into a strange pattern of dozing lightly and being wide awake. At around one in the morning you gave up. You walked downstairs to get a cup of water and found Bang Chan sitting in the living room to the right of the staircase.

"Couldn't sleep?" He took a sip from a cup on the table.

"No, too much on my mind." You sat down on the couch next to him.

"I get it. I often can't sleep either. Maybe it's the house." He laughed slightly, "I hope the boys you had weren't too much for you."

You shook your head, "Hyunjin was very kind, and Han seemed to be quiet."

Bang Chan snorted softly, "He's anything but that. All I hear all day is that kid's mouth."

"Are there more?"

He nodded, "You probably won't see them though. It's a big house and they don't like newcomers at first."

You smiled and said nothing, the two of you settling into silence, him sipping out of his cup.

"Can I use your phone?" You asked tentatively, an idea coming to your mind.

"Who're you callin'?"

"Um, my boss, I guess. His name's Song Mingi."

Bang Chan's mouth dropped open, "Song Mingi? _The_ Song Mingi? That's who you guys work for?"

"Yeah...is that problem?"

He shook his head aggressively, his curly hair flopping, "No, not at all. Um, I would say use the house phone, but I'll give you mine, since it can't be tracked."

"Thank you, I'll be right in the kitchen then." You got up from the couch.

"No problem. Wait, you're the girl that can see the future then, right?"

"You know about me?:

He smiled at you, "Everyone involved in this way of life does y/n." And then he turned back to his cup, continuing to sip.

You walked into the kitchen and dialed the SS number.

"Song Services." Hongjoongs monotonous voice began, "This is-"

"Hongjoong, it's me." You cut him off.

"Y/n?"

"Yeah, can you get me Mingi?"

"Um, it's one in the morning, y/n."

"I understand that."

You heard him sigh over the phone, "One moment please."

There was rustling and a lot of movement and finally you heard Mingi's deeper voice speak.

"Who the hell is this? I'm on my off hours, call back at eight."

"Mingi, it's me."

"Oh, y/n!" His voice cleared up and his tone became more pleasant, "Why are you calling right now and not from your phone?"

"Um, my phone got destroyed."

There was silence on the other end, "What?"

"My phone. It got destroyed." You repeated.

"How the hell did that happen, y/n?" Mingi sighed.

You took a deep breath and began to rehash the entire situation to him. You held your breath when you finished, waiting for the yelling to begin. There was no yelling, just silence until he finally spoke in a calm voice.

"So, you're telling me that you lost the kid _and_ Jongho and you are currently in a random guys house who found you in a forest?"

"Yes, but the guy, Bang Chan, he can help. He's been helping kids escape from Papa for years now."

"Good, cause I can't send help, and you only have a week left until the parents return."

"You're not mad?" You asked meekly.

You heard him laugh slightly, "Mad? Yeah, a lot. But I'm more worried. Please stay safe y/n. We all need you and we miss you."

You froze up and blushed at his words, surprised that he wasn't yelling at you. He never said touching things like this before and you were confused as to what changed.

"You still there y/n?:

"Yeah, sorry. I promise we'll fix all of this."

He hummed in response, "Wait, let me give you to Yunho, I gotta go real quick."

There was more movement and then Yunho spoke.

"Hey y/n. I heard everything, are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, how did you hear that conversation?"

"Mingi's been needing a lot of comforting lately."

"Why?"

"Well, let me rephrase what he said and maybe that will help. What he _meant_ to say was ' _I_ need you and _I_ miss you' he's just too much of a chicken to say it." Yunho laughed.

"What?"

"He's been gloomy ever since you left. It's so adorable. It's like watching a dog left home alone when its owner is on vacation. So, I've been helping out the best I can."

"You're still not making sense."

Yunho laughed again, "That's okay, you'll see. Well he's back, so we'll talk to you later. Please be careful y/n. I don't know what _I_ would do without you either."

"Bye Yunho." You said, and waited for them to hang up since you _really_ didn't know how to use Bang Chan's phone.

The call didn't end though. Instead you heard creaking, like a bed, presumably as Mingi got back in one. You then heard Yunho giggle, a sound you never thought he was capable of making.

"Lemme help you before this call get's interesting." Bang Chan plucked the phone from you and hung up the call. He then handed you a cup, and you took it, smelling its aroma.

"What is this?" You asked, tasting a bit of the hot liquid.

"Lavender and chamomile tea with a little honey. I make it for the kids to help them fall asleep when they're struggling with nightmares and such. Hopefully it will do the same for you."

* * *

**Chapter 40! I have to be early cause my fam has some stuff then! Well, sorry for the long, useless chapter, I promise it's going to pick up again in the next couple of chapters.**

**And is that the smallest bit of Mingi x y/n romance that I see? I don't know maybe.....**

**I will also have a new fanfiction coming out soon. It will be my NCT fanfiction. More information about that one later.**

**Like I said, it will start picking up again.**

**Update tomorrow around 3:00 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	42. Chapter 42

You, Bang Chan, and Seonghwa had planned for another day before you actually were ready to go. Hyunjin assisted, giving you the location where Papa held all the kids and the weakest points in it. It had already been three days and you were antsy, God knows what was being done to them. You were relieved the day that you were supposed to act on the plan, but ready to get it over with.

The three of you got into Bang Chan's pickup truck, the back loaded with weapons and ammunition. The plan was simple, almost so simple you were scared it wouldn't work. Bang Chan was going to cause a distraction big enough to draw attention away from the weaker points of the place and you and Seonghwa would sneak in, retrieving Jeongin and Jongho. You three soon pulled up in the land near the place, far enough away that the guards in the front didn't see you. The place was large, and there were guards almost everywhere. You weren't sure how this was going to work, since Bang Chan still hadn't told you what his distraction was going to be.

"Go and get into position you two." He stopped the truck, leaving it running to enable quick escape.

You two left, going around the side of the place. A few moments later you heard a loud series of booms and then some gunfire, causing a stream of people to come out and defend against Bang Chans one man army. You and Seonghwa ran into the building stealthily, armed with weapons.

"What do we do y/n?" Seonghwa whispered.

You touched the wall, "If we go straight, we'll run into a bunch of guards and then we should find another hallway...that's where Jeongin will be." You finished and fended off a wave of dizziness.

Seonghwa noticed your struggle, "We should have left you at Bang Chan's house, you aren't ready for this."

"I'm fine, let's go." You started moving forwards.

Sure enough, there were people in that hallway, their heavily inked 'P's' standing out behind their ears. There were about five of them, all of them half paying attention to their jobs and talking. Seonghwa slipped into a room, out of sight of the guards. He pulled the handgun he had out of his holster and loaded it.

"Stay here y/n until I say it's okay."

You nodded and when he left all you heard were shots coming from both sides.

"Let's go y/n." Seonghwa's face appeared in the doorframe.

You joined him and you both ran down the remainder of that hall, and turned into the other one just in time to see Jeongin being led out of a room by a guard, his face filled with dread. 

* * *

**Chapter 41! Like I promised it was going to start picking up again!**

**There will be no update tomorrow since it is Fathers Day.**

**Continuation of this on Monday.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	43. Chapter 43

You didn't even see Seonghwa move, you only saw the hole appear in the guards head and him falling down. Jeongin turned and saw you two, his eyes widening in disbelief. He ran to you, stumbling into your arms.

"Let's go Jeongin, where's Jongho?" Seonghwa asked sternly.

The kid looked at him, his face dark again, "Jongho's...he's with Papa."

Seonghwa cursed under his breath, "That complicates things. Alright, let's go." He started to move down the hall.

"Wait! We can't just leave these kids here. They're no different than me or Jongho." Jeongin stared at both of you, stubbornness in his eyes.

Seonghwa stopped and seemed to go through a dilemma in front of both of you. He then walked over to the guard and took the keys from his belt, tossing them to Jeongin.

"Be quick with it."

Jeongin caught them, his face lighting up. He then ran through the hall, unlocking the doors on each side. Kids started streaming out and into the hall. Jeongin went over to Seonghwa when he was done, looking satisfied.

"Jeongin, we can't help this many kids." Seonghwa looked guilty saying this.

The kid's face fell for a moment and then returned to its past state.

"Gimme one sec." He disappeared into the crowd of confused children and then returned with a young man in tow, "He can help."

He had a mature face, with a slight underbite. You observed him further and noticed that he too had the brand on his hand.

"What's your name?" Seonghwa asked coldly.

"Woojin."

"Lead these kids out and make sure they get to safety. Go to the police station. Tell them that you managed to escape and let out the other kids. The police will take it from there."

Woojin asked no questions, just nodded and got all the kids' attention. You watched the hallway clear out as he led them away.

"Let's go." Seonghwa commanded.

"Wait, there's one more person." Jeongin disappeared into another room.

"Jeongin, we have to go." You pleaded.

Your words fell on deaf ears and instead he pulled out another kid from a room. Your eyes widened when you saw where his brand was placed. Unlike Jeongin who could keep his hidden, this kids' brand was on the right side of his neck, right below his jawline.

"Jeongin, we can't take him. It's too dangerous."

His eyes welled up at your words, "But he's got nowhere to go."

"Jeongin, this was supposed to just be a quick thing! We already freed all the kids, now you're asking us to take one with us. One that they obviously prize!" You gestured to his brand.

"But he can help us." Jeongin was not letting up, "He knows where Jongho is! He told me!"

You bit your lip, conflicted, "What's your name?" You asked him.

The kid stayed silent, continuing to look at you with a dead look. He was handsome, with freckles, and a head of silver hair, but you couldn't get past the look in his eyes.

"His name is Felix, he's nineteen. He doesn't...talk much." Jeongin said for him.

"So how on earth is he supposed to help us if he doesn't talk?"

"I dunno, he can point or something." Jeongin shrugged.

You heard Seonghwa sigh next to you and saw him rub his temples, "We don't have time for this."

Jeongin turned to Felix and said something to him in a soft voice. Felix nodded and started jogging away, further into the building, you three following close behind. 

* * *

**If you don't know Felix from Stray Kids here you go:**

**I don't think I was able to get pictures of his freckles along with the silver hair, but he _does_ have freckles. So you can always look him up and see them for yourself if you're not a Stay.**

**Also here's Woojin:**

**He left Stray Kids, so that's why I didn't have him going with the other characters and instead leading the other children away.**

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	44. Chapter 44

Felix stopped at a pair of double doors.

"This is it?" You asked.

He nodded, still not saying anything. Seonghwa got his gun ready and handed you one that you didn't know he had on him. You weren't exactly sure you wanted to use this, you were reluctant to add to your number of dead bodies, currently totaling one.

Seonghwa noticed your reluctance, "Just in case." He assured.

You nodded, loading the gun and held it gingerly, praying you wouldn't need it. Seonghwa opened the door and beheld the people in the room. There seemed to be three guards currently, a man seemingly in his sixties with greying hair and skin starting to sag, there were three others there, two women and one man. Jongho was standing there, dressed simply in a very low cut, black, silk shirt and black pants, The three people observed him and chatted among themselves, seemingly oblivious to what was happening around them. They all stopped their activities when you all entered the room.

The man with the greying hair smiled knowingly at you all, "Welcome, You're here for him aren't' you?"

Seonghwa pointed his gun at him, "Hand him over."

The man laughed and sat, smoothing out the grey suit he was wearing, "You see, that's not the way I run my business. Gotta give to get."

You then realized that you were talking directly to the man at the head of the operation. The three guards had their weapons at the ready, already starting to close in.

"This isn't a negotiation, give us what's ours."

Papa clicked his tongue, "That's where you're wrong. He was mine first. So if you aren't willing to strike a deal, then leave, I'm a busy man. Guards, take them out."

The guards closed in and you heard Felix behind you start to whimper, the only sound you heard him make since you met him. You looked and saw more of them appearing, You got into a defensive position, keeping the two kids behind you, your handgun loaded. Then shots rang out and the guards started falling one by one. Seonghwa took that moment of confusion to start shooting, one man after the next. You pulled the two boys up against a wall, shielding them. When the shots stopped you looked up. The room was a bloody mess of bodies, the guards, and the three people seemingly deciding if they wanted Jongho.

"What the hell was takin' you guys so long?" A familiar Australian accent spoke from the balcony in the room, "You just gonna sit here and have tea with this bastard? Let's go, you damn idiots!" Bang Chan's face appeared, streaked with dirt, ash, and blood, his hair crazier than normal.

Papa and Jongho were the only others in the room and for the first time since you had gotten there, Papa looked scared. Jongho, free from whatever invisible confines kept him from moving, walked over to your group. You noticed he was shaking slightly, but he still gently took the gun from your hands.

Papa's voice wavered, "Jongho, let's go. You don't want to go with these murderers do you?"

"Oh shut up you hypocrite, you've got no right to talk." Bang Chan shouted from his balcony, rolling his eyes.

Jongho advanced towards Papa, your gun hidden in his still shaking hands. Papa didn't seem to notice it and smiled a little.

"That's a good boy. You always come back to Papa in the end."

Jongho brought the gun into view and Papa's smile faltered slightly.

"Now, you wouldn't do that would you? I gave you a warm home, fed you, clothed you. I loved you!"

"You _gave_ me to _countless_ men and women who just wanted to _use_ me!" Jongho spat, tears starting to well up in his eyes, "Then you _sold_ me to a woman who raped me, then kicked me out on the street! You _never_ loved me, I was just another body to you. Just another way to make money." He held the gun against Papa's temple, "And you know what? I never loved you either."

He pulled the trigger and Papa's body fell limp to the floor, his wicked blood spreading beneath him.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the late chapter... I got caught up in something.**

**Welp, here's chapter 43. These recent chapters haven't been the best written....sorry. Oh and in case anyone's curious or confused, yes, Papa is an original character, not an idol.** ****

**I hope you've been enjoying somewhat.....The Jongho/Papa Arc is finally over!**

**Also in the past I know that I gave my at for my Wattpad if you wanted more stuff, since that one is going at a faster pace than this one. I actually changed it from loloof40 to OhmyJohnnySuh, like this one. So, if you want more go check it out on my Wattpad at OhmyJohnnySuh.**

**Thank you for reading! Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	45. Chapter 45

Jongho stayed quiet the entire walk back to Bang Chans pickup, his face devoid of emotion as he looked at the bodies strewn around at the front of the building.

Seonghwa looked around, impressed, "How did you manage to do all _this_? There's only one of you."

"Explosives came in handy, and actually, those kids you freed gave me some help. One a them, Woojin was his name I think, he already knew how to handle this stuff, so he helped me a great deal."

When you all reached the pickup, the engine was off, and the back was cleared out. Bang Chan put his weapons down and turned to survey your party.

"Well, I can only fit two up front, the rest have to go in the back."

Everyone started to get in, except Felix, who had his pretty, freckled face turned towards the ground, wringing his hands together. Bang Chan took note of this and went over to the boy, crouching down so he was in Felix's line of sight. Felix's hands quickly went to cover his crotch, which was at Bang Chan's eye level, and moved away. Bang Chan's eyebrows furrowed on his handsome face as he realized what the kid thought he was going to do to him.

"Hey...kid, it's alright." He said softly.

Felix opened his mouth to speak for the first time and the voice that came out was perhaps the most surprising thing that had occurred over the span of these few days.

"Are you...taking me away...to use me too?" Felix asked, the shakiness in his voice unable to conceal the deep, husky, Australian accent he too had.

"No, kid, I'm going to take care of you,"

Felix moved farther away, "That's what they all said. I-I don't want to be used anymore!" He was almost yelling.

Bang Chan remained calm, "You _won't._ I promise. I have a home, with other boys who escaped from here, just like you. I promise you that you'll be safe, and _no one_ will be using you anymore."

"A...home?" Felix looked slightly hopeful.

Bang Chan nodded, "Just for you, unless you have family to go back to."

Felix's face fell again and his eyes welled up with tears, "I don't...have a family anymore. They were all killed."

Bang Chan stood up fully and reached out gently to touch the shaking boy. Felix didn't flinch away as Bang Chan brought him into a slight hug.

"Then we'll be your new family." He assured him, "But you need to get in the truck to meet them."

Felix nodded and made his way to the truck. Jeongin helped him into the back and Bang Chan started the engine. You all then started to pull away, about to leave the massacre behind, when Jongho stopped you.

"Wait, give me a moment."

He got out of the car and took a lighter out of his pocket. Then with no remorse apparent on his face, he threw the lit lighter into the wreckage, watching it catch on fire. It lit quickly, the many bodies and broken pieces of the building serving as good tinder.Jongho walked back to the truck, calm and looking slightly relieved.

"Now they're really going to hell." He said, a smile creeping onto his face for the first time in a long time.

The lighting of the flames behind you as you pulled away made him look older, creepier, like the man he swore he hated, the man who's wicked ways were the reason why Jongho was as messed up as he was. You couldn't help but feel a little spark of worry at this child, who seemed to take this sinful glee in burning down this building, who seemed to enjoy this destruction. You put it away in the back of your mind, and switched your thoughts to the heavenly bath that would be waiting for you when you returned to Bang Chan's heaven.

* * *

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	46. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has themes of rape, so if you cannot handle it, please skip it. There will be a summary at the end.

**This chapter has themes of rape, so if you cannot handle it, skip it.**

* * *

The four of you stayed at Bang Chan's house three more days before going to Mingi's. During that time you were able to see Felix's actual self come out. He obviously felt at home and you watched with affection as the other boys in the house welcomed another to their ranks. Jongho, on the other hand, seemed more distant. He managed to find another lighter somewhere and was often seen out on the back porch, flicking it on and off. You went outside to check on him the day before you were supposed to leave, but he wasn't there. Instead you found him in his room, under his sheets, staring at the wall blankly. You entered his room and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Jongho? You okay?"

He continued to stare at the wall.

"Jongho?"

*************************

"Three days y/n. That's how long I was with them. How much do you think can happen in three days y/n? I didn't think anything would happen to me when I got taken. I thought I would just get put in a room and taken out when someone wanted me, just like the other kids. Instead, Papa put me in the living room, my hands tied up, to be used as free pleasure for the people there. Person after person coming in and just taking my body. They didn't listen to anything I said when I asked, begged for them to stop. To them I was no more than the average corner worker."

You looked at him, unsure of what to say or feel as he told you his gruesome story of those three days. You noticed a maniacal grin start to spread on his face as he stared at the wall.

"One man, a guard, he came in," Jongho began to shake, but you couldn't tell if it was from laughter or from tears, "he made me feel so worthless. Like I really was just an object to be used. He threw me to the ground, pinned me there, and his sick friends stood there and watched as he used me. I cried and bled, screamed, tried to make him stop, but it just made him go further. If I moved, he or one of his friends would hit me. If I screamed, they would shut me up by again forcing themselves on me. I eventually became numb to it." 

*************************

He turned to you and he was crying although he was trying to smile. Like he was trying to smile the pain away,

"I think, at that moment something broke in me. I kept thinking, why do these things only happen to me y/n. _Why?_ I don't understand what I did to deserve this life." He was sobbing and the smile faded, "Why isn't everyone else suffering the way I am? I hate my life y/n. I hate everything about it, and I hate the fact that nobody else has to deal with this. After that moment, I wanted to see the world burn, wanted to see everyone suffer the way I did. I was so close to doing it, y/n, when I burned that building. I was _so close_ to burning everything, the city, the forests, everything and everyone, including you guys. What's wrong with me y/n? What's wrong with me?" Jongho sobbed, tears streaming down his face in rivers, soaking his pillow.

You went over to where he was facing and squatted down in front of him.

"They're gone now Jongho." You said softly, "And there are people here who care for you. We won't do anything to you."

"But what's happening to me y/n? Something's different, something's changed..."

You remembered the dark glee you saw spreading across his face when he burned down that piece of his dark past.

"There's nothing wrong with you Jongho, you just need some time to heal from this. Give yourself time, you'll see, there's nothing wrong with you."

You assured him of this, but you weren't sure. Even when he asked you to hold him, you hesitated, not sure what you would get if you did. There was something new in him, something dark and unfamiliar, something you didn't want to be near. This time, you couldn't put it in the back of your mind as you caressed him, soothed him, assured him, fed lies to him like a baby. Told him everything was fine, although you knew it wasn't.

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jongho was explaining that while he was there those three days, Papa had him put on display in the living room, for anyone to come by and use. He was actually raped by one of the guards and his friends.**

**Authors note:**

**I wasn't sure if I should publish this chapter. I was worried, if I had finally took it to another level, I might have made Jongho too much of a tragic character....**

**But things of this type of theme are mainly over.**

**Thank you for reading, and please do not be afraid to reach out to me and tell me if anything, _anything_ is too much.**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	47. Chapter 47

You had long since bid farewell to Bang Chan and his "kids", thanking them for the hospitality and putting his contact information away for use in the future. You four had to go across some country and the entire city just to get to Mingi's mansion, so you were all in for a long ride. Luckily Bang Chan had given you all a grand assortment of food and drinks and you made a quick rest-stop at Renjun's for a second. As he promised, he fixed the place up, got rid of the dead body, and made it quite a pleasant place to be in considering what and where it was.

You had Jeongin sit in the front of the car Bang Chan gave you, seeing as yours got destroyed, and you stayed in the back, keeping your eyes on Jongho. The entire ride he didn't sleep, he didn't try to make conversation, he just stared at the fields and eventual buildings passing by. At certain points during the trip, you had Jeongin put on a blind fold, such as when you were going to Renjun's and when you started to near Mingi's.

At last you guys reached the driveway and went inside that unnecessary foyer, and you took off Jeongins blindfold. The kid gaped at everything there, and, if it was possible, his mouth fell open even farther when he saw Mingi descending the stairs. You had to admit, even your mouth fell open slightly too when you saw he had dyed his hair from the black before to a dusky brown, which, if possible, made him look even better than before.

He gave you all a bright smile, welcomed you back, and shook Jeongin's hand. You swore the kid was about to faint. He gave Seonghwa a quick hug, then swept you up in one, his six foot height lifting you off the ground. He then went to give one to Jongho, but the boy almost jumped away, and that dark side of him flashed for a moment. Mingi said nothing, just showed Jeongin to his room and you all went to your respective places in the house. You noted Jongho observing the house as if he's never seen it before, as if he was wondering how well it would burn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was restored to its joyful self with the exception of Jongho. Mingi had another celebratory meal, this time _not_ forcing the nineteen year old present, Jeongin, to drink, and with Seonghwa in attendance. The house wasn't trashed this time, and Yunho gave you what he called a "proper home welcome" in front of everyone and you almost thought Mingi was going to punch him in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up the next afternoon to the smell of something burning and thought that a hung-over Wooyoung had burnt breakfast. You went downstairs and found the house empty and saw a window open in the front. You went out of the front door and saw a burning mess in the driveway. When you got closer, you observed a bird's nest, the chicks inside, burning. The sight made you sick, and your hungover mind did not fully comprehend what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You said goodbye to Jeongin two days later, meeting his parents in their apartment in the city and explained half of the situation. The parents in their given ignorance were extremely thankful to you and paid extra than they promised. Seonghwa was missing those two days, but no one questioned it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning a blood curdling screech ripped through the air. You all ran outside to find Domenica screaming, tears running down her face, and vomit on the front of her shirt. You all saw what had frightened her so much. Seonghwa's bloody, mutilated body was lying on the front doorstep, his blood dripping down the stairs. Wooyoung fell next to him, checking in vain for a pulse, trying every possible way of determining that Seonghwa was still alive, but all he got was a pair of bloody hands and a faceful of his own tears and snot. 

* * *

**OMG I am so sorry about the late update today, my family wouldn't leave me alone to publish this chapter....**

**Anyway, I'm just amazing aren't I. And thus begins a new age, a new arc, and a new day in this fanfiction.**

**Thank you for reading! I am so sorry about this, it should not happen tomorrow.**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST (if people will leave me alone TT)!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	48. Chapter 48

A torrent of emotions flooded through you, overwhelming you to the point that all you could do was stand there and stare. The world became distant and all you could see was Seonghwa, laying there lifeless. Everyone else seemed to be moving in slow motion. Yunho was throwing up into the bushes, Jongho stared in an uncaring way, Yeosang was crying silently, Wooyoung was knelt down in Seonghwa's blood, desperately checking for life. Domenica was screaming, San held her to him, covering her eyes, tears falling from his own, Hongjoong disappeared, and Mingi had every emotion flashing on his face, like he couldn't choose which one. Finally, he seemed to settle on stony resolution.

His voice broke your haze, "Wooyoung, take his body down and get it ready."

Wooyoung looked at him through his tears and said nothing while Mingi walked back into the mansion, away from the mess.

You went to check on him later that day, after Wooyoung had started to assess the situation. When you reached the doors to his room, you heard nothing. You knocked and got no response either, so, you tentatively opened the door. There was a bag on the floor in his walk in closet. You walked in and saw him rifling through his drawers, picking out clothes, none of them like the extravagant ones he usually wore.

"Mingi? What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like y/n?"

Under normal circumstances you would have snapped, but this time you felt sorry for him.

"Where are you going?" You asked softly, fully entering and picking up a shirt he had dropped.

"I'm gonna go find the bastards who did this to him." He said flatly.

You froze, unsure of what to say or do.

"We don't have enough information yet." You tried to convince him.

"I'll figure it out on the way."

"You're one of the most important men to exist, you can't go alone. Obviously he was involved with some really dangerous people."

"I'll take Jongho."

You flinched slightly, remembering that Mingi had no idea what was going on with Jongho currently. Your mind hazily flashed back to the burning birds nest you had seen in the driveway. You were almost one hundred percent sure that it was Jongho's doing.

"Mingi, please. Just give it a few days. Let us all figure this out... and let us all calm down...I promise that we will figure this out." You pleaded.

This time, Mingi did stop, hearing your words and sat down, looking tired. You went over to him and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't a loving hug, or even one that would make your currently withered heart flutter, but one that showed that you shared the same sadness. One that shared your numbness with each other so that you were reminded that there were still some parts of your life that were still alive.

"Just wait a few days, we'll figure this out." You repeated softly.

Mining just sat there, emotionless, as you hugged him, not crying, not speaking, just staring. 

* * *

**Well, here's the chapter for the day....**

**The story is going to start picking up again, and it's going to be interesting.**

**For those of you who have stuck with me this far, thank you so much, I know it's been a long ride...**

**Thank you for reading! Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	49. Chapter 49

Wooyoung had finished the autopsy the next day and called everyone to the basement. When you all reached his room, Seonghwa's body was covered with a sheet, and Wooyoung was taking off his bloody gloves.

He took a deep breath, "So do you want to hear the long version or short?"

Nobody answered, all staring expectantly.

"Long it is...So, from observing, he had lots of external and internal bruising, three broken ribs, two fractured, two bullet wounds, both in the legs, he was stabbed once in the gut and side, a fractured skull, and his right carotid artery was slashed."

The room was silent, everyone letting the gruesome list sink in.

"So, what you're saying is that there was a group of people, at least two who did this?" San began to analyze with his brilliant, crazy mind.

"Possibly. Maybe only one, actually. It's evident that there was physical fighting from the bruises and the ribs-"

"Then he probably tried to get away, but they shot his legs, disabling movement. _And_ they made him suffer with the knife before finally cutting his artery." San finished.

"Then dropped us a present." Wooyoung nodded.

"What about the skull?" You asked.

Wooyoung shrugged, "Maybe for sport? Revenge? Satisfaction? It's not enough to fully kill, so they probably did it afterwards." He circled back to his tray that held the tools he used for the autopsy, "I found this clamped in his teeth." He brought a ring over to the group, "It seems he knew he was going to die and somehow got this from one of the attackers. He must have put it in his mouth for safekeeping."

You all looked at the ring. It was a plain silver band, seemingly nothing special.

"That's an encrypted ring." Hongjoong said to the room.

"So that gets us somewhere?" Mingi asked, hope in his voice.

Hongjoong shook his head, "I can't tell, I'll have to test it. It might not work unless there are other rings, two or three maybe."

The atmosphere in the room fell dark again as you all felt hopeless, and you noticed Jongho wasn't present.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you all went back upstairs, you heard what almost sounded like a scream coming from outside in the front. You opened the front door and you all saw a cat in the driveway, burning. It writhed and screeched in pain, its fur keeping it lit. Finally, it collapsed to the ground in a steaming heap, its life gone. 

* * *

**Chapter 48! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**Look forward to it!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	50. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes of attempted rape and non-con in this. There is also gore.

You left the group of shocked men and ran up the stairs. The heat that day was almost unbearable, the only cool place in the mansion being the room you all had just come from. Due to this, everyone was wearing bare minimum clothing. You were one of them, wearing only denim shorts and a white, v-neck t-shirt, which clung to you as you ran into Jongho's hallway.

Not caring what the boy could be doing, you flung open his door, slightly scared and angry. He was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up, looking down.

"Why'd you do it?" You seethed with anger.

He peeked slightly over his knee with seemingly red eyes, like he was crying and said nothing.

"It wasn't me. I-I swear." He said in a small, cracking voice.

"You're the only one in this entire house who would ever even _attempt_ to burn live animals, Jongho." You were scared that you might be going too far, but you had to try and stop him before it was too late. Before he moved on to something bigger, like a person.

He started to rock, sobbing, "Y/n, please believe me. It wasn't me. It wasn't!"

You stayed near the door, wary of him and the struggle he seemed to be going through.

"Then who was it Jongho?" You asked softly.

"I-I don't know. I don't know who he is, but it wasn't me. H-he-" He broke down fully, crying, not finishing his sentence.

You felt your wariness fade and you went over and sat next to him. You still couldn't see his face as he continued to shake and cry.

"Do you believe me y/n? Do you?" He hiccuped.

You lied, "I do Jongho, I believe you."

He threw himself into your lap and you flinched back, startled. He had his face buried in the front of your shirt, still not visible. You started to grow uneasy, something seeming off.

"Hug me y/n." He sniffled into your shirt, but you didn't feel any moisture.

Reluctantly, you wrapped your arms around his shaking body, and rubbed his back soothingly. _How do I always manage to get into these situations,_ you asked yourself. You were so enveloped in your thoughts and rhythmically petting him, that you didn't notice he had fully moved on top of you, straddling your legs.

His weight brought you back to reality, "Jongho, my legs are going numb."

He just hummed lowly, not moving off you, and instead burying his face in the crook of your neck.

"Jongho." You protested.

"Don't stop hugging me y/n." He commanded in a soft voice, but you noticed the shakiness was gone.

*********

Fear started to spread throughout your body, but you obeyed, not wanting to know what would happen if you didn't. You started to shake a little from holding up his body, and then you felt pain right on the shoulder where his face was, then something wet on that same spot. You gasped and pushed him away, looking at your shoulder. There was a bite mark, standing out against your skin, blood starting to come to the surface and he had _licked_ you. You whipped your head around to face Jongho and saw him grinning, licking his lips. You noticed how his face was dry, his eyes weren't actually red, and realized that he tricked you. Before you could fully react, he pushed you down by your shoulders, his wicked grin still on his face.

"What's wrong y/n?" He giggled.

You struggled and tried to move him, but he was too strong, "Get. Off."

He feigned innocence, "Why? You came into _my_ room, got in _my_ bed, dressed rather...invitingly." You wanted to throw up as you watched him rake his eyes down your body, "Now you want me to stop? I don't think so."

He smiled again and forced your arms over your head, holding them there with one hand. He used his now free hand to start unbuttoning your shorts.

***********

You tried to move him off, but your legs were still numb from him sitting on you, "Stop it Jongho!" You yelled, hoping someone would hear you.

He slapped you, causing tears to come to your eyes, "Shut it, slut."

Luckily, your plan worked, and Yeosang came running in before anything could happen. The man grabbed the younger and pulled him off you. Jongho thrashed and tried to get out of Yeosang's grasp, but couldn't. So, he resorted to his last weapon.

He bit Yeosang on his arm.

Hard.

Yeosang didn't let go, so he bit him again, tearing at Yeosang's arm like a rabid dog. Yeosang released him, clutching his bleeding arm and Jongho ran out of the room. Stumbling a little over your legs that were still regaining feeling, you both ran after him, Yeosang dripping blood all over the floor. The boy sprinted down the stairs into the foyer, and grabbed a burning candelabra that was there. The other men slowly came in, hearing the commotion. You noticed San slowly and quietly come out of the kitchen behind Jongho. The boy's eyes were wild, feral, and he breathed heavily, Yeosang's blood smeared around his mouth, and staining his bared teeth.

"If anyone comes closer, I will burn down this entire house." he growled.

He didn't notice San behind him.

Yunho tried to reason, "Jongho, put the candelabra down."

The boy just growled at him, his chest heaving, looking around distrustfully. You saw San's arm raise, then the boy's unconscious body fell to the ground. San caught the candelabra before it could join him.

San straightened up, his face dark, "Anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Well, I figured, since I _already_ ruined our maknae, I might as well obliterate him, so now we have a mentally insane, pyromaniac Jongho! (I'm going to hell TT)**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	51. Chapter 51

"Let's get him down and in the suit first." Wooyoung said, "He has inhuman recovery time."

San and Yunho carried him down to the basement and into another room you hadn't been in yet, one with white, padded walls. Everyone stood there and you saw what Wooyoung referred to as "the suit". There was a straightjacket in the middle of the room that Yunho and San managed to get the boy into right before he woke up. Wooyoung was right, his recovery time _was_ almost inhuman. Jongho wriggled around and snarled at the group surrounding him.

Yeosang started, "Look, I don't know what kind of stunt you were trying to pull-"

"Stunt?" The boy cut him off and grinned his terrible grin, "No, no, I was just giving the little slut what she wanted, but she just _couldn't_ be good and sit still! Papa, he always told me to be good, he always told me to sit still. He said that every day that I would get punished if I didn't. Yes, I was such a good boy, so good. I was good for everyone, no matter who they were, yes, yes, I was."

The boy started to cackle, "I was such a good boy! I was good even when people threw me around. I would ask, _beg_ for more, just so I could be their good boy. Yes, I was even good for that man. The one that did me until I was numb and bleeding, but I didn't complain after his friends shut me up, after they made me almost pass out from no air! I realized...I had forgotten Papa's teachings then, that I _wasn't_ being good. But I burned that place. Yes, yes, I burned it, _to the ground_ , and now I don't have to be good anymore!"

The boy laughed loudly, spittle flying out of his mouth and mixing with Yeosang's dried blood there.

"I don't have to be good!" He exclaimed again and you noticed how far gone he was, "But _you all_ , you all _want_ me to be good again. But, I won't do it! I'll burn you too, and send you all down to hell along with everyone else!" He cackled again with glee.

"How pretty it's gonna look! The red, climbing up your bodies, enveloping you, your screams music to my ears! The cracking better than any symphony! Just like that cat outside!" His smile was so large, you thought his skin would break open.

You heard a gun cock next to you and Mingi raised the pistol he now had, to shoot the boy and end his misery.

"We can't afford to have this here." He said, putting his finger on the trigger.

"Mingi, we can't lose another one." Hongjoong spoke up.

"We might have to." He said coldly.

"We can't kill him, Mingi. He's one of us. We've already lost Seonghwa."

Mingi lowered the gun and grimaced, " _Jongho_ was one of us. This _thing_ , I don't know what he is, but he sure as hell isn't."

Mingi left the room, his gun tucked away, and Wooyoung walked over to the cackling boy, a syringe in his hand. He knelt next to him and the boy seemed not to notice. His eyes were cloudy, like he was looking into some far off land. Wooyoung stuck the syringe into his neck, pushing the contents into his bloodstream. The boy quieted immediately, his face taking on a dead look.

"That should keep lil' firestarter here quiet for now." Wooyoung said, "It's the best we can do other than shooting him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You went for a walk later that day in the forest, trying to clear your mind when you almost fell into a hole in the ground. After straightening up your clothes and getting over that cold wave of fear when you think you are going to fall from a height, you stood and looked at what it was. It was a crudely dug pit, filled with burnt carcasses of animals. Deer, squirrels, cats, mice, animals so charred you couldn't tell what they were, all of them laying on top of each other, burnt to a crisp, smelling something awful. You forced yourself to tear your eyes away and go back inside, away from this graveyard of innocent lives taken by the boy in your basement.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to update really early today, because my fam made last minute plans that I can't work around...**

**No authors note!**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	52. Chapter 52

Within the evening of the next day, Hongjoong called you all to a room filled with technology. Screens, cameras, computers, everything giving off a blaring white light into the dark place.

He held up the ring, "So, I was trying every possible way to crack this, but we need at least one more ring to get anywhere."

Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh.

"I'll continue working on this, but until we find the second or third one, I can't guarantee any improvements."

Hongjoong turned back to his screens and everyone left one by one.

"Y/n, can I talk to you?" Mingi placed a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded and left with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He led you into his hallway and to his room's doors. You looked across it to a pair of identical ones. Sadness flashed through you as you were again reminded that Seonghwa was now dead, that _that_ room wouldn't be occupied by him again. You followed Mingi into his room and into his closet.

"Y/n." He brought your attention away from your thoughts and the glory of his closet.

"Yeah." You answered quickly.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, could you repeat it?" You gave a meek smile.

He sighed, "I'm promoting you, for lack of a better term."

You blinked a few times, "To what?"

"My personal bodyguard."

You didn't know how to respond, "Why?"

"Why do you think? Seonghwa is dead, and Jongho's crazy. You're the only one that got trained enough to fill in. Why else do you think you were sent on those assignments? Seonghwa was seeing if you were ready."

You continued to be confused, "Um, so, what does that entail?"

"Well, one, you need to get over your complex about killing people that need to be killed. Two, you need to move into Seonghwa's room. Three, you need to come with me when I leave."

"You're still going?" You asked.

"That's what I said. I won't rest well until I find who did this to him. Anyway, your belongings are already in his room, go unpack the unnecessary items, and pack the ones you'll need. We'll be leaving within the next few days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood outside Seonghwa's doors, uncertain of what you would find. You opened them anyway and relaxed. The room was meticulously clean, other than the couple of boxes in the room. Two full body mirrors on the right wall, next to the bed. The king sized bed in the middle, the sheets and pillowcases a golden silk, a bedside table next to it. A large desk next to the doors you were standing in, and double doors in the left wall, on the other side of the bed. You opened them, revealing a large walk-in closet almost like Mingi's. You lugged your boxes in, starting to unpack them.

While you were hanging some of the blouses you and Seonghwa had picked out, you kicked something that was tucked under some of the drawers. You bent down, and picked up the box there, finding the large box surprisingly light. You weren't sure what it was, if it was personal to him, or if it was something you didn't want to see.

You opened it anyway, revealing something made of a red cloth, and an envelope with your name on it. 

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, my family was having trouble today and I was originally not going to update...** ****

**But this story is about to get more confusing haha.... So be prepared to be, well, confused.**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST.**

**This shouldn't happen tomorrow.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	53. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has non-explicit sex, but if you don't want to read it, skip it.

**This chapter has non-explicit sex, but if you still don't want to read then skip it.**

* * *

Emotions flew through you as you picked up the envelope and opened it. You unfolded the paper inside of it, seeing Seonghwa's neat script.

_Y/n,_

_I just wanted to start by saying I'm sorry. At this point, you know why, really. My death is imminent and I honestly expect it. I don't know when I'm going to die, or how, but if you're reading this, that means I have. So, think of this as a will, if you may, my last requests to you written in advance and apprehension._

_The first point, if Mingi hasn't told you, I want you to take my position. After careful evaluation of your performance in the training we were giving and in the field, I think that you are ready. Your athleticism, skill, and your ability combined can make you unstoppable. You just need to steel yourself better against people. I can understand your reluctance to take a life, I was like that too at first. But rule one of living on this side of the world, in this life, is that you have to do what's necessary, even if it's as grand as taking what God gifted. So, to put it simply, stop being such a baby, and you can be the most dangerous woman on this planet._

_Second, watch Mingi. He's rash, bratty, obnoxious, petty, and will be furious when I die, so please take care of him. And although he can be all of those things, he is also a kind, caring, and hardworking individual, who just doesn't know how to express his feelings very well...I hope that you are able to remember that he built this business, the legal and illegal, from nothing. That he took in one person after another. People who were searching for a purpose, an escape, a loving family, until we had the eight, and then ten, of us. I was the first person he saved, and for that I am forever indebted to him. Please see past that facade he puts up._

_Third. Don't let the mansion get too dirty. I will haunt you from whatever grave I'm in._

_Fourth, as much as I hate wild goose chases, I'm afraid I have to lead you on one. My most likely reason for my death is this organization that I'm with. Recently, they've started accusing me of sabotage and leaking information, and doing other shady things behind my back, so I won't be surprised if I die from them. And just to save face until that day comes, I cannot prove them right by telling you who they are. All I_ can _tell you is that I was given an encrypted ring. One ring leads to nothing, two will lead you to a person, three will get you into the organization. Find the other two, mine is under the false bottom in the third desk drawer._

_Fifth, I left something here for you. You might need it in the future. I'm pretty sure I got your size right, if not you can always take it back. I left the receipt._

_Lastly, don't soil my counters or I will not only haunt you, like I swore to previously, but actually take that broom from before and hurt you with it. I know they say ghosts can't lift things, but I'll find a way._

_Side note: For the dress I suggest the necklace that I got you, and either an elegant bun, or a braided crown. Wooyoung and Mingi know how to braid hair (don't ask how), so they can help with the latter._

_-Seonghwa_

You lifted up the red cloth and it unfolded into a beautiful, floor length, evening dress. You gasped a little as you held it up and immediately stripped to put it on. It fit perfectly, of course. It had a low neckline, showing a little more than you liked, but that was easily overlooked by the beauty of the rest of the dress. You zipped it up and walked out of the closet and to the full length mirror, the train dragging behind you. It was strapless, it hugged your waist comfortably, showing your form, and fell loose all down your legs. You stood there adoring it and yourself in it for a few minutes, then decided to take it off. The zipper wouldn't pull down. You struggled more, but it just wouldn't budge. You were about to give up when you heard a gasp behind you. You found Yunho standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, um, sorry, I-um, I noticed his doors were open and wanted to know why." Yunho stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, this is my room now..."You wondered how long he had been there.

"Sorry, um, I wasn't trying to be creepy, but you look _beautiful,_ y/n."

That's when _you_ started blushing and muttered out a 'thanks'.

"Seonghwa got it for me..." You trailed off, tears stinging your eyes, but quickly making them go away. You couldn't let Yunho see you cry.

Another thought popped into your head, a little voice speaking. _Seonghwa's the only one that's seen you cry. He was always there for you, where were you when he needed you?_ This thought, this dark cloud made your feelings worse. Yunho's voice brought you out of your head and you realized he was behind you.

"Do you need help with the zipper?" You saw his blushing face in the mirror.

***********

You nodded and Yunho's slender fingers reached out, taking the zipper, brushing your skin accidentally, making goosebumps break out. He was focused as he got the zipper unstuck for you and started to unzip your dress. You again fell victim to the trances that his features often made you have. His _perfect_ features. Those lips, that you suddenly wanted to kiss so bad. The lips that would take all your troubles away, all the sadness and anger, the tears and confusion as they touched yours, as they worshipped your body. The fingers, currently, running slowly down your back, that would touch you and make you shiver in pleasure, that would- _Snap out of it_ , you yelled at yourself. But somehow another small voice reminded, _he's undressing you. This is the perfect chance to make all those feelings disappear. To reach a high you've never experienced before._ You gave into the voice and got ready to take a leap of faith.

"There you go y/n. It was just a little stuck. I think you'll want to unzip the rest of it yourself." Yunho looked down and you remembered how low the zipper went.

You said nothing and noticed the look in his eyes was different, "Unless you _want_ me to finish." He said in a low voice.

You still said nothing and he finished, his fingers ghosting over the lacy panties you had on. You decided to play a little.

"Thank you Yunho! That helped a lot!" You gave him a bright smile, hoping it would confuse him and make him initiate.

You started to walk back across the room with deliberate steps, back to the closet. Yunho was still standing there, looking unsatisfied.

"Is there something wrong Yunho? You look like you have something to say." You pressed. You wanted to see how long it would take until he would finally do what you wanted him to.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yunho flipped the script on you, realizing the game you were trying to play.

You weren't going to let up, "Let me close the door, then we'll talk."

The moment you closed the door, you felt a larger body behind you. You turned around to face him, knowing you had accomplished your mission, and you smiled. He then pressed you against the door and kissed you aggressively, leaving you dazed and slightly surprised.

"I'd love to talk," he smirked seductively, "but let's get this dress off first."

Yunho had finally laid you down in those gold, silk sheets, and by that time, your dress was gone and his shirt lost. He was again in the process of kissing you senseless when he stopped.

You looked up at him, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Wait, are you sure you're okay? I mean with what happened with Jongho and everything..." Yunho looked uncertain.

"I'm fine and I'm sure that I'm okay." You were eager to resume.

"And are you sure you want this? I mean, we can end it right here and not go further-"

" _I'm fine_ , Yunho. And yes, I do want this."

"But, I would be...taking...your virginity..." He was starting to doubt himself.

"I'm aware, and I'm fine with that. The only thing I'm not fine with is _these_ still being on." You tugged on his jeans.

He was frustrating you. All the emotions you were using this to get away from were returning. You wanted him. You _needed_ him.

Now.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but you pulled him down for a kiss, shutting him up. He stared at you, surprised at your fervor.

"Let's go." You commanded.

The jeans were soon lost too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, you reached the high that voice was talking about, but it wasn't what you thought. As you reached that high, clutching Yunho's bare back, your nails digging into his pale skin, you cried. You cried so hard, you thought your eyes had turned to water and flown down your cheeks with your tears. You cried for the first time since Seonghwa died, sadness, regret, anger, disappointment, all the emotions you were hiding from, spilling out onto those golden sheets. The same sheets you had gotten under with Yunho when you were done, the coolness a contrast with the heat from your skin. The same sheets that Seonghwa had once slept in, and the same sheets Yunho had just made love to you on. He hugged you to him, your tears getting caught between your bare bodies as you both drifted off to sleep, sharing sadness, in each other's arms. 

* * *

**Sorry, I had to do an early update today, I have something around 4. This chapter took a lot of editing, I actually hate it lol, but it's necessary.**

**So there is probably a lot of confusion right now about what's going on.**

**I know. I made it that way. So, all questions will be answered and all the stupid dead ends like Seonghwa not being able to tell stuff will get cleared up.**

**So, since it wasn't clear, I had said back in the beginning that y/n was being trained with San and Jongho. That's also why she was sent on all the assignments and was present at most of the torturing's. Seonghwa was preparing to have her take his place.**

**So, what's up with this business with Seonghwa knowing he was going to die etc etc. So if you're wondering about that, I will try to make it clearer lol. He was involved in some shady business that was unknown to everyone else, and he knew he had a target on his back. So, he did this since he knew he was going to die, he just didn't know when, so when this letter was written there were a lot of unknowns on his end too.**

**So...why did Yunho just get the v-card? Well, this will come into play later in the story.**

**If you have any questions, comment below and I will answer them.**

**It's a long chapter today lol!**

**Thank you for reading, update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	54. Chapter 54

You opened your eyes, finding Yunho still sleeping beside you, his face relaxed and serene. Feeling started to come back to your body and you became aware of the way your bare bodies were tangled, at the fact that Yunho was lying, _still naked_ , in your bed, and that you felt...sore. Your mind replayed the events of last night as you looked at him and you suddenly remember the letter. You had forgotten all about what Seonghwa had told you during your...activities and got out of your bed swiftly, ignoring your body. You were sure that Seonghwa had robes somewhere, but your mind was solely focused on finding his ring. Besides, it was not a big deal if Yunho saw you naked now.

You sat in the chair there and pulled open the third desk drawer. There was a litter of things there. Notebooks, pens, all the typical desk drawer items. You started to pull all the stuff out, not caring how loud you were.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" You heard Yunho's sleepy voice from the bed. You must have woken him with all the noise.

"Seonghwa left me clues. The letter's in the closet." You said absentmindedly as you reached the bottom of the drawer.

You heard the bed creak slightly, but didn't turn around. You felt along the base of the drawer, searching for anything, something-

You found it.

A little dip, a small deviation in the working of the bottom. You got it off and found a couple of seemingly personal belongings in there. In one corner, there was a small ring box, which you opened, finding a ring identical to the one Seonghwa had in his teeth.

"Yunho! I found it!" You turned around excited, forgetting the state you were both in, "I- damn Yunho, put some clothes on..." You said blushing.

He still had his back to you, but he turned his head, "I could say the same for you."

You realized _you_ were also stark naked and tried in vain to cover yourself with your arms. Yunho laughed and reached into a part of that closet that you hadn't touched on, taking out two robes. He put his on, and then went and gave you yours. You accepted it gladly.

Yunho sighed, holding the letter, "Well, it's just like him to be mysterious. You found the ring he was talking about?"

You nodded, holding it up.

"We gotta go tell Hongjoong-" Yunho started towards the door.

"Wait! Yunho, we need to get some clothes on first..."

"Crap, you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was again gathered in Hongjoongs "room" and holding their breath. He was doing whatever he was doing with the rings. You didn't comprehend it, you were just waiting for the final product.

You and Yunho had gotten everyone together, telling them about the letter and explaining. Wooyoung had held up a hand, silencing you both and asking the stupidest question you had ever heard.

_"Did he use p.s. Anywhere?"_

_You were slightly annoyed at this interruption, "No, why?"_

_"Because p.s. Is for pussies. I would hate to think that the dead man in the cooler downstairs is a little pussy."_

_The room stayed silent and Wooyoung shrugged._

_"Am I wrong?"_

_"Says the man who knows how to braid hair." You scoffed._

_"Hey! There's_ nothing _wrong with knowing-"_

_"Shut up, both of you." Hongjoong commanded and you both fell silent._

Now you were all staring at his screens, waiting for something to appear. Finally, Hongjoong hit a key on his excessively large keyboard and an image popped up. There was, like Seonghwa had stated, a man. He was in his mid twenties, with a round, handsome face. The name below his picture read: Kim Namjoon. 

* * *

**So, I understand this is like, a nothing update... But I got caught up in an obligation, so I wasn't able to make a longer, actually-contains-information chapter, and I wasn't able to update at 4 today.**

**There will be actual substance tomorrow!**

**Update around 4:00 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	55. Chapter 55

"Who the hell is Kim Namjoon?" You asked.

"Who is Kim Namjoon? _Who is Kim Namjoon?_ That's like asking: Who is God? He's only the biggest, best, brightest, richest man in hitman history. How do you not know who he is?" Wooyoung gushed.

"Uh..."

"Right, Societal outcast. I forgot for a moment."

Wooyoung continued to gush about Kim Namjoon and his boys. How they were so good at their jobs, that they were called bulletproof. Then he started incessantly talking about their medic, a guy named Jimin, and how amazing and inspiring he is. His talking faded into the background as you all huddled closer to Hongjoong.

"So, the only problem is...no one has seen him in years. He's gone off the map." San began.

"Not according to this." Hongjoong pointed to the screen after typing more.

"I stand corrected." San said, impressed.

"So, how is he supposed to help? We still need one more ring." You inquired.

"Seonghwa mentioned him in the letter." Yunho deduced, "He probably leads to the third ring."

"Well, that gets us somewhere. We leave in three days y/n, early in the morning." Mingi said before he left the room.

Screaming started to come from the basement and everyone's faces fell.

"Time for the baby to be fed." Wooyoung muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You accompanied Wooyoung down to Jongho's room, a tray of food in your arms, and him armed with a syringe. Wooyoung unlocked the door and you stepped in. Jongho was still sitting on the floor in a straightjacket. His lips were bitten and bloody, his eyes wild. His face contorted into a devilish grin when he saw you.

"Um, Wooyoung, how is he supposed to...eat?"

Wooyoung had his back to you as he was getting materials ready for Jongho in case he tried something.

"Feed him. What, did you expect us to let him out so he could eat?"

"A little..."

Wooyoung snorted, "Like hell am I letting that little beastie out. Especially not with you around. God knows what he'd do."

You nodded and knelt down in front of the boy, placing the tray down.

"Wait, y/n." Wooyoung reached to the shelf and threw you a towel.

"What's this for?"

"Just in case he's being difficult today and decided to spit it back out on you. Or throw it up." He added.

You grimaced, but took up the spoon of hot soup anyway. Jongho opened his mouth obediently, still smiling, and you thought this was going to go smoothly. Then, he spit it back out.

Right in your face.

You froze, anger filling you as he giggled. You kept yourself in check and somewhat calmly, wiped off the food.

You tried again.

This time, he swallowed.

"You seem different today y/n." He rasped as you were getting more food.

You ignored his comment and shoved the spoon in his mouth before he could say any more.

He chuckled, "You're walking strange, stiffly. Almost like you're...sore?" The boy laughed madly at that last word and you froze.

You noticed Wooyoung had stopped moving and was now watching with rapt attention, syringe at the ready.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You said quickly, stuffing his mouth again.

He swallowed quickly, "But I think you do y/n. When you sit in one of these rooms for days with nothing to do, you end up hearing _a lot_. Such as the room above you."

Fear and embarrassment started to slowly ice its way up your body as you realized he was going to just keep talking.

" _Shut up_." You whispered and you picked up the bowl to continue feeding him.

Then he broke through your slowly fading control on your emotions.

"How was he y/n? Especially for your first time." He cackled.

Your anger overflowed at that moment and you threw the hot bowl of soup right on his face. He screeched in pain and then laughed when he saw you trying to run out of the room.

"Y/n!" Wooyoung tried to stop you.

You pushed him out of the way and ran.

"You're nothing more than a slut y/n! A dirty, little slut!" The boy yelled, cackling after you.

"Y/n!" Wooyoung caught up to you in one of the living rooms, "Y/n what the hell was that?"

"Nothing. He just made me mad."

"Yeah, I saw that. You dumped a whole bowl of soup on the boy. I'm asking what he was talking about."

You wanted him to go away, "It's none of your business."

"Uh, it kinda is seeing as I now have to treat him for burns."

"So go treat him."

"Just tell me what it is."

"Just go!" You yelled.

"Y/n-" Wooyoung pressed further.

You exploded, "I lost my virginity last night! Happy now?"

Wooyoung's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "W-wha- to who?"

You sighed, "Yunho."

Wooyoung rubbed his temples and mumbled something under his breath. All you could make out was 'Mingi'.

"Alright. I can hold water. No one will know."

You were relieved, "Thank you so much Wooyoung."

He hummed in response, "Just...be quieter I guess."

You cracked a smile as he walked away and went to clean up the mess you left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those words were soon forgotten the night before you and Mingi left when Yunho came into your room to say goodbye. You had forgotten all about your surroundings, everything fading away as he made love to you again. All you were aware of was him there with you and the way you were feeling.

What you weren't aware of was Mingi standing outside your door, wanting to come in, but being turned away by the sounds of your pleasure. 

* * *

**So, I have to post early today since I have to do something at 4.**

**It's going to start picking up again!**

**For those who have stuck with me this whole time, thank you so much for staying. I know sometimes this story isn't the best, but it has it's moments.**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST hopefully lol!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	56. *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-explicit sex in this one too....

**Non-explicit sex in this one too....**

**_____________________________________**

Your alarm went off at five the next morning and you got up to an empty room. Yunho must have left while you were asleep. You got ready, put on proper clothes, and walked into the kitchen to make yourself breakfast, expecting an empty house. Instead, Yunho was there, cooking. You stood next to him as he cut up the fruit he had there.

"What's all this?" You asked, plucking a strawberry.

"Decided to make breakfast. You and Mingi have a long drive." He said, not looking up.

You continued to take strawberries and eat them, "So it's for the both of us huh?"

Yunho raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Did you expect something special?"

You licked your fingers clean from the berries, "Maybe."

"I gave you your special thing last night." He continued cutting.

You pouted and reached for more berries. This time he slapped your hand away.

"Stop it. They're for later." He gave a slight smile.

You huffed and crossed your arms, eyeing all the other fruit had cut and washed. You spotted the blueberries and began to stealthily make your way towards them. You had almost gotten a handful when Yunho's familiar fingers closed around your wrist, and he pulled you away from the fruit, pinning you against the island table.

"You're really trying to get my attention, aren't you?" Yunho smirked again.

"I don't know, what would you say?"

"I'd say it worked." He then pressed your lips together.

**********

The kiss was intense, and almost desperate. Like you were grasping onto something by the fingertips, not wanting to let it go. And you were. You didn't want to let go of this, even though you had to. You wanted to hang onto every touch, every bite, every lick, every sigh that came from your time together. You wanted to keep feeling that build up of pleasure and to see the work you two had done the next day.

A voice rose up in your head, Jonghos voice, echoing from the basement of your mind. A place where you put things you didn't want to see or hear. His words echoed into focus into your head: _you're nothing more than a slut y/n! A dirty little slut!_ You ignored his voice and put it back in the basement. You gasped when Yunho left a particularly harsh bite on your collarbone and felt down your now exposed abdomen. You knew what you wanted one last time before you left for God knows how long. You tugged on his pants and he stopped.

"Y/n, I might be used to all this sex, but you aren't. You _just_ lost your virginity four days ago."

"I want you. Now." You ignored his concerns.

"But, y/n, we just-"

"I said I want you Yunho. One last time before I leave. Now are you going to deliver or do I have to take matters into my own hands?" You started to dip your fingers below the waistline of his pants.

He stopped you and laid you down on the floor, expressing his dominance over you by again capturing your mouth in a rough kiss. He then kissed down your body, the combination of the cold tile and his mouth making you arch up into him. He took you right there, on the floor, seemingly forgetting his qualms about your delicate state. The pain mixed with the pleasure, forming a feeling you hadn't ever imagined. He bruised you, bit you, marked you as his one last time before you had to go.

The two of you finished just in time for the bacon to be done.

**************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the house surprisingly got themselves up by 7:15, which was the time you and Mingi left, to say goodbye. You had learned privately by Seonghwa on some odd days at spontaneous times how to drive. Now you would be putting it to the test. You thought.

Mingi surprised you by getting in the driver's seat instead.

"Wait, as your bodyguard, aren't I supposed to drive _you_?"

Mingi didn't look at you, "It's not proper for a lady to drive a man places."

That was all he said the entire car ride until you pulled up to a hotel somewhere deep into the city. There was already a bellhop waiting outside to take your luggage when Mingi stopped the car. The two of you walked in and the employees all acknowledged him on his way through the lobby.

"Your rooms are ready Mr. Song." The woman at the front desk said and handed him the keys to the rooms.

You followed him up to the sixth floor of the seven story building and down one of the long halls to the end. Unsure of what to do, you followed Mingi into his room. Actually, not a room, an entire flat. He walked to a door in one of the walls and unlocked it, revealing another room just like the one you were in.

"This one's yours." He said, showing you through the door, "I'm right here if you need me." He handed you your key.

"Mingi isn't this...really expensive?" You looked around in awe.

"Not if you own the place, it isn't. Get some rest, eat, sleep, watch TV, whatever. Take this time now, because we go and see Kim Namjoon tomorrow."

Mingi started to close the door, then stopped, "And y/n?"

"Yeah?"

"I recommend taking a salt bath, it will help with your soreness. I don't want you walking like some stiff, old man tomorrow when we see him." He closed the door, leaving you there, panic flying through you.

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter... I got caught up in an obligation.**

**Not much to say about this here other than I didn't include the driving lessons in the story before because they were insignificant.**

**More not-talked-about Seonghwa moments will probably be given later in the story.**

**The story will start to pick up again! And for those of you who are like: Wheres the Mingi romance? it's coming. Soon.**

**Thank you for reading, update around 4:00 pm EST tomorrow!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	57. Chapter 57

It took you and Mingi over an hour to get to Kim Namjoon's house, which, _not_ to your surprise, seeing as you'd been caught up in this way of living, was a mansion. Mingi had you put on the classic uniform for this. Either black pants and a white blouse, or a skirt. You had decided to go with the pants for today, just for your first day on the job. While you two waited for someone to come to the door you reminded yourself to be like Seonghwa in the field. Cold, unmoved, intimidating.

These resolutions almost crumbled when a man opened the door, looking slightly suspicious. He was extremely handsome with a perfectly symmetrical face and slightly longer black hair.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" He asked coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"My name is Song Mingi and I am here to speak with Mr. Kim Namjoon." He responded coolly.

The man's eyes returned to their normal width, "Oh, I've heard of you before, but Namjoon didn't say anything about expecting guests."

"We apologize for the unexpected visit, but it is something only he can help with."

The man shrugged, "Come inside then, we'll see if he has time for you."

You followed him into the foyer and he looked back, noticing you for the first time.

"That your woman?" He asked Mingi.

Mingi stiffened slightly, "No, she's my bodyguard."

The handsome man cracked a smile and said no more, leading you down a hallway and to a set of double doors. He knocked.

"Come in!" A voice said.

The man opened the door to a study, three other men sitting there. The one sitting at the desk was the one you presumed was the famous Kim Namjoon.

He cocked his head to the side, "I wasn't expecting guests today."

"He says he needs help with something only you can help with." The black haired man shrugged, "His name is Song Mingi."

Kim Namjoon's lips formed an 'o' at the name.

"Mr. Song! You've been the talk of the town, you might actually take my spot at the top." He laughed. He looked at you, "This your girl?"

The black haired man snickered and answered instead, "I already asked him that. She's his _bodyguard._ "

The men shared a look and smiled.

Namjoon turned back, "All jokes aside, how did you find us? We went off the map for a reason."

"Mr. Kim-"

"Please, call me Namjoon."

"-Namjoon. We are currently dealing with...a mystery. It involves us finding three encrypted rings and getting into an organization. We don't know what organization it is, and we don't have the third ring, but the two rings we _do_ have led us to you. We were thinking you might be able to help us."

Namjoons face darkened as he thought. One of the other men in the room spoke up. You barely noticed him before, since he looked like he was sleeping in his chair. As you looked closer you observed he has a scar going through his right eye.

"So, you came here, asking for help, not knowing what you're dealing with?" The man spoke in a threatening tone.

Mingi grew uncomfortable, noticing his own incompetence in this room of big-shots and some of the most dangerous men in history.

"You didn't even try to do any research? This organization is one of the most dangerous groups in history. Even _we_ don't mess with them." The man was annoyed.

"Calm down Yoongi." Namjoon sighed, "It is true that we have disassociated with them. And it is also true that we have slowly left the underground scene."

"So you can't help us?"

"I never said that. Actually, I _can_ help you, but I'm a businessman. So, I have to make sure that this is in my best interest and the interest of these men here. And getting involved with those people might _not_ be in our best interest."

Yoongi spoke again, "What business do you have with them?"

"They took something I held dear."

"And you want it back?"

"I want _revenge_."

"We don't do petty revenge here." Yoongi hissed, "You're wasting your time and ours."

"Don't be like that Yoongi. I make the decisions." Namjoon said sternly.

Yoongi glowered and settled deeper into his chair.

"We'll help you. But you need to help us get what we want too."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the two and a half hour delay for this nothing-chapter. I got caught up in more family stuff...**

**I will do my best to be on time tomorrow....**

**Update around 4:00 pm EST (if you still trust me to update on time...)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	58. Chapter 58

"What is it you want?" Mingi looked hopeful.

"That will be revealed in due time. But before we talk about any more business, let's get some food."

Namjoon got up, rising to his full height and everyone followed him out of the room like obedient children.

"Seokjin, can you make that pasta dish you made the other night? I just...really want it again." He acknowledged the first man.

Seokjin nodded and disappeared while Namjoon led you to a dining room. He sat at the head of the table, Yoongi on his right, and the other unnamed man on his left. He had a head of cotton-candy pink hair, a color unusual for an assassin you thought to yourself. You and Mingi sat tentatively at the end of the table.

"Jimin, can you get something to drink?" Namjoon asked of the pink haired man.

Everything clicked into place and you forgot your facade when he put a drink in front of you.

"You're Jimin, the medic! One of our coworkers-"

"He works for me." Mingi quickly added.

"-he's a huge fan." You glared at Mingi quickly and he returned it.

"We'' I'm glad to hear that." Jimin said, smiling, and making your heart melt, "Would you like something to take back to him from me?"

"That would be great!" You flinched as Mingi kicked your leg under the table. You pinched his thigh hard, making him jump.

Jimin noticed the two of you and smiled more, "We'll talk later then." He winked, making you blush. You definitely saw where Wooyoung got his behavior from.

"So I'm afraid we haven't been fully introduced yet." Namjoon spoke directly to you this time.

"Y/n Mr. Kim-"

"Namjoon."

"-Namjoon. Nice to meet you."

"And you're his bodyguard?"

"Yes."

You noticed Yoongi had sat up, alert and was staring at you with narrowed eyes. He whispered something to Namjoon and he nodded.

"So _you're_ the girl who can see the future and whatnot?"

"Yes."

"I see...well that will come in handy in the future...ah! The food's here!" Namjoons eyes lit up as Seokjin brought in the plates. When he got to you and Mingi he set down only one and two sets of utensils.

"I'm afraid our other dishes were broken. I hope you don't mind sharing, that's enough for two." Seokjin grinned kindly, but you felt he had ulterior motives.

You and Mingi both sat there, not touching the food, and the other men looked at you expectantly.

"You don't want it?" Namjoon asked.

"No, no, this is great, thank you." Mingi saved, grabbing his cutlery.

You followed suit, just to save face. It was delicious. So good you were almost transported to another world. Seokjin had made a type of pasta you had never tried before, and you wouldn't have minded having it for the rest of your life. Your trance was broken when Mingi went and tried to steal some from your side of the plate. You pinched his hand this time, and he drew it back quickly, glaring at you again.

"Don't touch my side." You said low, so the other men wouldn't hear your frivolous fighting.

Mingi ignored you and turned to Namjoon instead.

"So, this organization, what are they called?"

Namjoon stopped eating, "Just that."

"I'm sorry?"

"That's their name. The Organization."

The room went silent and everyone sat as if wondering who would laugh first.

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Mingi asked.

The room erupted in laughter, even Yoongi was laughing.

"I don't know, Mingi, I really don't know."

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit late, my mom pulled me away from this... hahah**

**BTS is now a part of this!**

**It will start to get to the action in the next couple of chapters, so hang in there!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Update tomorrow around 4:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	59. Chapter 59

After the meal, Mingi, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Seokjin stayed to discuss more logistics and you went with Jimin.

"What would your friend like?" He asked, leading you through Namjoons mansion.

"I'm sure anything would be fine." You observed the small man.

He was unnecessarily attractive, as all the men you were associated with were. His

body perfectly proportioned, toned, with muscles you could see through his form fitting clothes. The slightly sexier look he seemed to be going for was offset by his shock of pink hair making him seem softer. He was definitely flirtatious, slipping winks and smirks here and there during the meal, making you feel some kind of way.

He walked into an office and through to an adjoining room that looked like a checkup room. He rifled through some of the older looking drawers for a minute. He finally pulled out a small brown box, and gave it to you, your hands brushing.

"This was my first scalpel, quite literally a relic, passed down from my mentor. Sharp as a sword, and sitting here gathering dust. Your friend might be able to use it."

"Isn't this a bit much?" You asked, holding the box gingerly.

"I don't need it anymore, so no."

"Thank you. I'm gonna go back to Mingi now." You turned to leave.

"Stay a moment, y/n. I want to get to know you, especially since we'll be working together."

He smiled and pointed to the patients bench there. You sat, now slightly put off by his smile. He leaned on the wall across from you, scrutinizing you like you were a person to be operated on.

"So, how did _you_ find yourself with Mingi?" He began.

You laughed a little, "He found me, and gave me everything I needed for my sister and I. I owe him a lot now... Apparently he had his eyes on me for a while because of my gift."

Jimin nodded, "Many people did, including us, in fact. I guess everyone was just wondering who would make the first move. So, how did you get in a position like that?"

You froze, memories of your past starting to come back to you. Memories you tried so hard to push down, lock in that basement in your mind. You swam in your own thoughts and emotions for a moment before resurfacing enough to respond.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." You said stiffly.

He started advancing towards you, "C'mon y/n. If we're going to be working together, we have to be _completely_ open."

"Well, I think we've had enough openness for the time being, seeing as we just met. So it was nice meeting you Jimin." You got up and hurried to the door.

You never made it, seeing as Jimin had grabbed your hips and waist, pulling you back into the room. He flipped you around and cornered you against the wall. You gritted your teeth against the pain coming from the previously left bruises on your hips.

"What are you doing." You asked dangerously, about two steps away from wrecking his perfect face with your fists.

"Bruises on your hips, hickeys on your collarbone, but Mingi's not your man?" Jimin backed away from you finally, "Sorry, I just wanted a closer look."

You wanted to punch him even more now.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just seeing if my suspicions were true." He went into the next room and sat at his desk.

"What suspicions?"

"About you and Mingi."

He wasn't answering your questions and it was frustrating you, "Stop talking in riddles and answer the question, damn it."

"You've been having sex with a man other than Mingi?"

You froze at the question, "I don't see why that's important."

"Because whatever is going on between you two is impacting your business relationship, and therefore ours. So let me set something out in the open for you, y/n. Any creature on this here green Earth can tell that Song Mingi out there has feelings for you. He might have tried to express this in the past, but _you_ were too busy having fun time with another man to notice. He probably stumbled across this, making him say to himself that he doesn't have a chance with you. Now, I don't know how you feel about him, or if you were even aware of this before, but you two need to sit down and talk. Or else this is going to be a very unsuccessful operation."

You stood there in shock and confusion at his words, " I don't know what you're talking about."

Jimin sighed, "You'll see. Mingi's probably done by now, we'll talk some more later."

He led you back to the main room where the others were. Mingi and Namjoon had worked out some more details and they all agreed to see you again tomorrow. They sent you off with bright smiles, Jimins the brightest of them all.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the hour delay, but I couldn't sleep last night....**

**Hehe, stuff is starting to happen.**

**Apology double update since I've been terrible at updating on time....**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	60. Chapter 60

A week went by of research and of planning with Namjoon and his men. You were introduced to the other two present in the mansion, Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung, both of them kind and willing to help. The two of them quickly caught on to the situation, both with you and Mingi and with The Organization, now referred to as T.O. According to Namjoon 'It just sounds better'. The men all seemed to be trying to play cupid with you two, putting you both in situations that would seemingly be odd. Like, leaving you two lost in the basement, taking up all the seats except one tiny loveseat that almost had you two on top of each other. They even went so far to offer you two the option of staying there instead of making the long drive every day. The only catch was there was only _one_ room, with _one_ bed, so naturally, the offer was declined.

You had taken this time to really think about what Jimin had told you, and shied away from actually talking to Mingi. You wanted to get your thoughts together, well, your feelings, more like. You observed him, trying to take note of what you felt. You one hundred percent found him attractive. His high cheekbones, soft looking lips, his dark, challenging eyes that you hadn't seen waver once. His dominant attitude and aura was definitely alluring to you, sexy even. Your heart fluttered when you two made eye contact or brushed, and when you woke up some mornings, you would realize you were dreaming of him. But you didn't know what it was you were feeling. You had never before felt love other than the familial love you had for your sister. So you had nothing to go off of, and you couldn't place what these feelings were with a name.

While trying to figure this out, you had often thought of Yunho. What was it you had felt with him? He didn't make you feel like Mingi did. Mingi made you feel light and fluttery, like there was something pulling on your heartstrings every time you looked at him. Yunho made you feel...hot. Desire, greed, heat. Those were the three things you felt when you were with him, making you act the way you did around him. He made you hungry for more, always more pleasure in ways you couldn't imagine before. You had no control around Yunho. But around Mingi, you felt the need to be proper, calm, be someone he could rely on and trust. You weren't the girl who got railed in the kitchen, who had almost screamed Yunho's name as she climaxed. The girl writhing in pleasure at the pain he was causing as his hands left bruises and his tongue and teeth moved over her skin. You were the girl who was confused, who was intrigued, and who was learning her way in a new set of emotions. You were the girl that was waiting for her feelings to make sense.

You were also the girl who was using Jimin to try and see if what he said about Mingi was true.

Jimin, in his own little, twisted way, had been practicing matchmaking with the rest of the men. But instead of putting you two in situations, he put only _you_ in situations with _himself_. Sneaky looks across the table in front of Mingi, a hand creeping too far up your thigh. In front of Mingi. Sliding an arm around your waist at times. _In front of Mingi._ And you went along with it, watching Mingi's every reaction, trying to see what would happen. Nothing really did. At times his frown would deepen, or his eyes would narrow, but nothing would be said, and when you both got back to the hotel, he would close his door and go to bed. You didn't feel anything towards Jimin during this operation, despite the attractiveness the man held. You made sure when he started acting on his plan. You checked for every symptom, but there was no fluttering, no tugging, not even heat. The fluttering and tugging seemed to only come with Mingi. But all the lack of response was making you further confused. You weren't sure _why_ you wanted a reaction. You weren't sure _how_ you wanted him to react either.

The perfect opportunity came at the end of the first week of planning when Namjoon finally got somewhere. A former associate of his was hosting a big party that weekend, one where lots of underground people would be, and therefore lots of T.O. workers. It was formal attire, and you would all have to be discreet if you were to successfully steal a ring from a T.O agent. If the operation failed, the most likely result would be a shootout, which was hopefully not how it would end. You silently thanked Seonghwa, wherever he was, and your amazing self for bringing the dress and the jewelry with you. Mingi did your hair -just like Seonghwa said he could- the evening of the event, and you both got into the limo waiting out front for you. The other six men were already there, all of them gaping as they saw you in the dress. After the initial shock wore off, everyone turned solemn and focused, trying to prepare for the night to come. 

* * *

**So BTS is now a part of this fanfic, since I just am _really_ too lazy to come up with original characters. **

**So, before anyone gets on my case saying: BuT bTs hAs sEvEn mEmBeRs, I know they do. I do everything for a reason. hehe**

**The story is starting to pick up!**

**Sorry about the lateness again...**

**Update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	61. Chapter 61

The event was on a private cruise ship, in a privately owned harbor. You stared in awe at the ship, something you had never seen before, from the limo. The eight of you sat for a moment, rehearsing in your heads.

"So, is everyone clear on their jobs?" Namjoon spoke in a flat voice.

You all nodded, still not talking.

"This is going to be dangerous. We'll be walking on eggshells here. We cannot make a mistake. There will be a lot of talk when we go in there. Focus on your mission only. Keep in contact with your earpieces." Namjoon concluded.

You weren't sure what he meant by "talk", but you didn't question it. The plan was good, simple. Namjoon and Hoseok would talk with Namjoons "associate", the host of the party. You all would locate T.O. agents, Jimin would distract one, getting their ring. Yoongi and Taehyung would be watching for suspicious activity and on guard, while you, Mingi, and Seokjin tried to get information.

You all got out of the limo and boarded the ship. A waiter passed, offering champagne. You all took them, and started to mix with the crowd.

"I see him." Namjoon said and he and Hoseok left, walking over to an older man.

The man's eyes widened and he smiled, embracing Namjoon and Hoseok. Yoongi and Taehyung split off, looking as natural as possible. Yoongi beelined for the food, Taehyung walked around, looking elegant with his champagne glass.

You, Jimin, Seokjin, and Mingi were left, starting to stroll. You caught pieces of conversation, eyes on you and the men you had just entered with. A woman stared at Jimin and whispered to her friend, other people started to whisper to each other.

"...isn't that Park Jimin?"

"...didn't he go off the map..."

"...he was with that Namjoon guy..."

"...they're all here..."

"...they haven't been seen in years..."

"...what happened..."

"...someone got killed, or captured, or something..."

"...Jeon Jungkook..."

"...poor kid, what happened..."

"...it was years ago, he hasn't been found..."

"...he's not dead, is he..."

"...apparently one of them went crazy..."

"...they all look fine..."

"...murdered a bunch of people..."

"...wait is that Song Mingi..."

"...who's that girl with him..."

Mingi put a hand on your bare shoulder, making you jump, "Stay focused."

You nodded and a deep voice spoke in your earpiece, Taehyung's, coming from an end of this room you couldn't see.

"People are starting to notice we're here." He said softly, "We need to move fast."

Yoongi spoke this time, "Jimin, T.O. agent eleven o'clock. Black, shimmery dress, hair loose, ring right hand."

"On it." Jimin responded and gave you three a wink, "See you in ten."

"Make it five." Seokjin responded.

Jimin shrugged, "No guarantees." 

* * *

**I got very little sleep last night, so I was struggling with some writers block, but I managed to get this out.**

**Its starting to pick up! And there's more mystery! hehehe, more to be revealed soon.**

**Update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST! Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	62. Chapter 62

As Jimin walked towards the woman, using his natural charms, a different man walked up to the remaining three of you. His eyes shone in excitement as he looked at Mingi. You realized that he wasn't in fact a man, and was relatively young. You also noticed Jimin and the woman had disappeared.

He extended a hand, "Mr. Song! Oh my God, um, i-it's so nice to finally meet you! Wooyoung told me so much about you!"

Mingi shook it out of courtesy, "You know my employee Wooyoung?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Choi Yeonjun." He shook your hand as well. "You must be y/n. Wooyoung told me about you too. My boss had his eyes on you for a while." He looked to where Namjoon and Hoseok were with the man from before.

When he got to Seokjin his eyebrows furrowed, "I'm afraid I'm not acquainted."

Seokjin gave a tight lipped smile, "It's probably better that way."

Yeonjun turned back to Mingi, his smile bright, "You've been such a role model for me. It's really amazing how big you've been able to become. You probably don't know me as well as, lets see, Nakamoto, but I am also a part of a drug and pharmaceutical business. Say, didn't you have a partnership with Nakamoto? No one's heard from him in a while."

Mingi smiled, "He severed our partnership some time ago."

"That's too bad, where did he go?"

"I'm not sure, we lost contact with him after that." Mingi continued to lie.

"Oh, but Wooyoung's been working out some logistics with me before he pitches it to you. I can always get my company on board with you."

"We'll keep that in mind Mr. Choi."

Yeonjun laughed, "Please, just call me Yeonjun. I know I've already said this, but it is _really_ great to meet you. I can;t believe how lucky I am to have two of my role models in the same place!"

"Two?" Seokjin cocked his head to the side.

"Park Jimin. I heard he's here, but I haven't seen him yet." He accepted a drink from a waiter, "But that's what everyone's talking about. Apparently all five of the group Jimin works with are here. I personally only know Jimin, but don't you think it's odd for them to be here?"

Seokjin accepted a drink, took a sip, and nodded, keeping his composure.

Yeonjun continued to talk, "I mean, after the whole Jungkook thing, they disappeared for three years, and now they're back?"

The three of you paid rapt attention to him as he spoke.

"But it really is tragic what happened to him. All those years of camaraderie and friendship lost. Brainwashed out of him when he got taken." He shook his head dolefully, "They never should have gone on that mission."

You noticed Seokjin freeze, an odd look on his face, "You mean he's still alive?"

Yeonjun laughed, "Of course! Where have you been all these years? It's old news by now. He actively works for T.O. in their base in the city. It's hard to find though, top secret. _I_ don't even know where it is specifically. All I know is that Jungkook was spotted in a corner store and he had one of their rings on."

Yoongi's voice came through on your earpiece, "Guys, T.O. agents are starting to move your way. I pray Jimin got that ring by now."

The three of you shared a look and Mingi turned back to Yeonjun, his smile plastered on his face again.

"Well it was _so_ nice to meet you, Yeonjun. I'm afraid we must get going now." He shook his hand again.

Yeonjun's face fell for a moment and then he remembered something, and reached into his back pocket.

"Here's my business card, if you decide to take me up on my offer."

"We will definitely consider it."

Yoongi spoke again, "Guys, get moving, they're getting closer."

"Thank you for listening to me talk!" Yeonjun laughed.

"It was a pleasure." Mingi said, quick to get away.

"Move. Now." Yoongi commanded, just as you saw a T.O. agent eyeing you through the crowd.

* * *

**Here's 61! Ha, I'm on time today!**

**So, some more stuff is starting to happen! And there's a Yeonjun cameo.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Also, I am thinking of starting my own discord server for this fanfic if anyone wants to come and talk, or ask questions. I'll have more details about that later!**

* * *

**So, I have gotten some people asking for Yunho content, and I have spoken to some people about it. It's come to my attention that Yunho was a liked part of this fanfiction. So, after deliberation, I actually will not be bringing Yunho/ reader back. It is time for the Mingi romance to begin. The Yunho "romance" was just a tool, to be used later in the story.**

**BUT**

**Since, I personally really liked writing that type of Yunho(e), and I liked doing what I did with him, I will meet some Yunho people half way. Instead of making Yunho a main love interest here along with Mingi, I will be doing a different, independent, Yunho fanfiction. Since, I liked this Yunho, in his fanfiction, he will be along the same lines as this Yunho. He won't be a prostitute, but he will still be YunHOE.**

**This fanfiction will be coming out around the same time ATEEZ's comeback will be. So, on Wednesday the 29th I will be "debuting" my Yunho fanfiction.**

**As per my habit, it will be tragic, but different! Look forward to it!**

**Update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	63. Chapter 63

The three of you started walking through the crowd, trying not to be suspicious. Taehyung slid in with you silently, the four of you walking to the door at the end of the large room. T.O. agents, three of them it seemed, were following behind you.

Yoongi's voice transmitted again, "Jimin. Jimin, dammit, where are you? We need to get off this ship."

There was no response and you became nervous.

"Why are they following us?" Seokjin turned to Mingi, stopping the four of you, suspicion in his eyes.

"I don't know. Who's Jeon Jungkook?" Mingi returned the look.

You realized what had been going on. Neither party had told each other their real motives, causing a rift.

You tugged on Mingi's tuxedo jacket, "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Seokjin's eyes narrowed.

The T.O. agents were getting closer while you were fighting.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _us_ what your goals were?" Mingi was getting angry now.

"Guys, we'll figure this out later. Right now we gotta go." Taehyung cut in.

Yoongi was annoyed, "Jimin you dumbass, answer us. We gotta go. I swear-"

"I'm right here. I got it." Jimin finally answered, sounding out of breath.

The four of you resumed walking to the end of the room, picking up the pace.

"What took you so long Jimin?" Seokjin whispered, furious.

"I said ten minutes."

"Dammit Jimin! Did all that hair dye finally reach your brain? We needed you to be done in five!"

"She was harder than I thought." Jimin still sounded out of breath.

"Where are you?" Seokjin asked as you four reached the other end of the room and were leaving.

There were people walking along the decks, and you all tried to navigate around them. The agents had followed you out of the room and were trailing a few feet behind.

"Third deck, I'm coming down to meet you now." Jimin answered.

"I don't know if we have time for that, we're being trailed." Taehyung said low. The four of you picked up your pace a little to a speed walk.

Jimin cursed, "Then what should I do?" It sounded like he was running.

"Get back to the car if your stupid pink head will allow it." Seokjin commanded.

"Stop insulting my hair!"

"You should have known better than to dye it! It's just begging for people to notice you." The four of you turned a corner, now in a corridor filled with rooms.

You all climbed the stairs, leading to the second deck, and walked down another hall filled with private rooms. This one was empty and silent other than your footsteps and the steps coming from the stairs you had just come from.

"Guys, there's a problem." Jimin came through again.

"What?" Seokjin snapped.

"How many agents were there?" He sounded nervous.

"Three, but they're following us."

"Um, are you sure about that? There's four right here..."

"Crap. Get out of there Jimin." Taehyung said forcefully.

You all continued to speed walk to the end of the hall, almost reaching an open deck. You stumbled a little, and caught your balance on the wall. A vision passed through you, somewhat different from the ones you used to get. This time, you saw the three agents back at the steps, splitting off into different hallways, one staying behind. That explained why you no longer heard footsteps following you. Then, you saw the future. They were waiting for you with backup on that open deck, the four of you falling into their trap.

"Y/n, we have to keep going." Mingi pulled you along.

"We fell into a trap." You said hoarsely, still shaking off your vision.

The men all looked at you, confused.

"They are waiting for us out there."

Dread crashed down on all their handsome faces as they realized there was no other way to go but forward. Right into the agents. 

* * *

**Chapter 62!**

**Thank you for reading, and an update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	64. Chapter 64

"Jimin, what's going on over there?" Taehyung's deep voice broke everyone's stupor.

Gunshots were heard through your earpiece and there was heavy breathing.

"What's it sound like?" Jimin panted, "I'm running. Shit!" Gunshots sounded again. "They blocked all my escape routes, the only option left is to jump for me." He was running again.

"You're on the third deck, you'll die. We need that ring." Yoongi spoke this time.

"Wow, thanks for thinking of _my_ well being."

"I've saved your ass a number of times before this, so don't start now." Yoongi retorted.

"You have to fight your way out Jimin." Seokjin said calmly, the four of you still standing in the hallway.

"Seokjin-"

"I understand your concerns Jimin, but you gotta do it."

You head Jimin sigh over the earpiece, "You won't be able to reach me then."

"I'm on my way up to help." Yoongi's voice came over again, this time sounding like he was sprinting.

"Get out of there safely Yoongi." Seokjin said and turned to the rest of you, "You guys ready?"

You all nodded and Seokjin spoke to you directly, "Y/n do you have-"

You cut him off by lifting up the bottom of your dress to reveal your gun holsters on your thighs. You saw a blush spread across all their faces before they realized you weren't flashing them.

"You forget I'm his bodyguard." You smirked.

Seokjin cleared his throat, "You're right, I forgot. But the dress-"

"Already taken care of." You interrupted again. Seonghwa had made some revisions to the dress, making sure that you could easily fasten the hem higher for movement.

"Alright, let's go."

The four of you walked out onto the now occupied deck. A man there cocked a gun and held it up, pointing it at Seokjin. The four of you went back to back, slowly moving towards the railing. Your hands gravitated to your thighs, hovering over your concealed pistols.

"Look-it them. Just can't get enough of us, can you?" He said.

Seokjin's handsome face darkened and his hand drifted to his back, gripping something under his tuxedo jacket.

"It's like you all _enjoy_ being humiliated by us." The man laughed, "You would think after what happened three years ago, you would stay out of our way." The man turned to Mingi, "Was your bodyguards body not enough of a message for you either?"

Seokjin lost whatever control he had, whipped out his gun, and shot the guy in the head. There was a half a second of silence before chaos ensued. Bullets flew through the air all around you as you all shot. You heard Seonghwa's voice in your head, reminding you not to be a baby, and reminding you that you had a job to do. You pushed Mingi behind you and shot the two guys coming at you.

You heard Taehyung cry out in pain as a bullet grazed his shin, cutting his pants. A dark stain appeared, quickly spreading. More agents kept appearing, forcing you four closer and closer to the railing until your back hit it. You looked down for a moment, wind suddenly coming and carrying the salty smell of the dark water below you with it. You realized there was only one thing left to do if you wanted to get out of this alive. You surprisingly didn't feel any fear when Seokjin voiced your thoughts.

"We have to jump." He panted, and shot another person.

You all stepped back and onto the railings ledge, Taehyung lagged slightly, his leg hindering him. You felt Mingi's hand in yours as you all took a literal leap of faith and threw yourselves over the railing. You heard Taehyung scream again, but you couldn't look. The wind blew up roughly and the dark waters beckoned to you as you four got closer to its surface. When you managed to tear your eyes away from it for a moment, you saw Taehyung falling abnormally, almost limply, like a dummy thrown from the top of a building. You barely remembered to take a breath before you hit the water. 

* * *

**Sorry about these past few days people, but I promised a double update today, so here is part one.**

**Yup, they jumped.**

**Part two coming right now.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	65. Chapter 65

The cold mixed with the impact hurt like thousands of needles stuck in your skin. The only thing you felt was Mingi's hand in yours, pulling you up. You resurfaced, gasping and spluttering, blinking water out of your eyes. You started treading and saw Jin wasn't there. Neither was Taehyung. You two started swimming towards the dock, your clothes feeling like weights on your body. You saw Hoseok run down the dock right as you both arrived. He helped you out of the water first, then Mingi, and looked for the other two.

"Where are Seokjin and Taehyung?" He was concerned.

You pointed to the water, still struggling to catch your breath.

"They're still out there?" Panic flew onto his face.

Right then, Seokjin resurfaced, something in his arms. When you looked closer you saw it was Taehyung's body, limp in his arms. He got closer, lugging Taehyung, and when he reached the dock, he handed up the body. Hoseok pulled the man, dripping from the water. When Seokjin came up, Hoseok noticed his clothes streaked with blood and almost dropped Taehyung when he saw his own hands stained with it.

"Get...to the...car." Seokjin panted.

You all ran back, Hoseok carrying the body and putting it on the floor of the limo. Taehyungs blood wasn't stopping its flow and Hoseok had taken his suit jacket off to apply pressure, trying his best to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?"

"He got shot in the back when we jumped." Seokjin had taken his own jacket, placing it around Taehyung's bleeding leg.

"Where's Jimin?" Mingi asked.

"He's in a different car with Yoongi."

" _Why_ is the goddamn _medic_ in a separate car?"

"You don't understand!" Hoseok snapped, which was unlike him. He was still trying to stop the bleeding.

Namjoon watched all this, worry dancing on his face.

"Yoongi, how's Jimin?" He spoke into his earpiece.

"Not good." His voice came back, not bringing any assurance. 

* * *

**I am so sorry about these past few days...**

**All this chaos should be over by tomorrow, so I will do my best to update by 5:00 pm EST.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh:/**


	66. Chapter 66

You heard a lot of movement coming from Yoongi's end and what sounded like someone growling. You immediately thought of Jongho, his transformation into something that couldn't even be called human. A twisted, malignant creature that had forgotten all his connections to the world and the life it lead.

"I'm having a lot of trouble keeping him under control, there were a lot of agents." Yoongi's voice came through again, breaking your stupor.

"What was it looking like when you got there?" Namjoon was still trying to asses the situation.

"Bloody. All the agents that were there before were dead. It totaled about twenty. I didn;t do anything other than get him to a car."

Namjoong furrowed his eyebrows, "Do what's necessary to get him normal again, Taehyung is critically injured."

"How bad?"

"Very. Bullet to the back."

Yoongi sighed, "We're here, hurry up."

The limo went as fast as it could to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you arrived, Yoongi and Jimin were already waiting. Jimin looked normal with a stretcher already waiting next to him. You all got out quickly and Jimin loaded Taehyung's body onto the stretcher. You noticed him twitch slightly when he saw the blood and were again reminded of Jongho, and how his face would flash back and forth between insanity and sanity.

"He needs surgery." Jimin said before rushing off with the body, Yoongi in tow.

Among all the adrenaline, you hadn't noticed you were shivering, the cold from the water taking effect. You felt something drape across your shoulders and realized Mingi had given you his tuxedo jacket. You felt yourself blush, and your heart started to beat a little faster. He didn't make any eye contact when you looked at him, but instead turned to the rest of the men.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Seokjin nodded, "As do you."

* * *

**Sorry, about the lateness of this one, my family needed me to do something.**

**I apologize for the shortness too, I was having a little bit of a backup...**

**BACKSTORY REVEALED TOMORROW hehe!!!!**

**Update (hopefully on time) around 5:00 pm EST tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	67. Chapter 67

Seokjin had taken you to a living room after giving you both clean clothes and access to showers. Despite the fact that it was still technically summer, he had made you tea and made you both get under a blanket. Together of course.

"I don't see why all this is necessary." Mingi said, blushing and trying in vain to move away from you on the small couch.

"You don't like being around me?" You asked playfully, but inside you were actually hoping for some kind of reaction. Something that would help your feelings make sense.

This entire night had made those feelings multiply in size. When you watched him converse with Yeonjun, professionally, extracting information. The way he had fearlessly shot down the agents by your side even after you made him go behind you. Those instances made the heart-pulling-feeling even stronger. And when he had taken your hand when you jumped, even though you were a step away from death, you felt your heart _flutter_. You had no fear when his hand was in yours, as you both jumped together.

"It's pretty much the beginning of fall, the nights are colder. I don't want you getting sick." Seokjin was sipping from a mug himself, "So what do you want to hear?"

"Everything. Starting with your past with T.O."

Seokjin sighed, took a sip from his mug, and began his story, "There used to be seven of us, the youngest of us was Jeon Jungkook. He was all of us combined into one. The best shot, the smartest, medically adept. He picked up things in the blink of an eye, even if he had never done it before. But we lost him three years ago when we went on an assignment.

"A man's daughter had been taken by T.O. and back then, we were formidable. He hired us to go find his daughter and bring her back to him safely. We obviously did what we needed to do and got into T.O., we infiltrated them at one of their bases outside the city-"

"So if you know where one of their bases is, why are we going through all this." Mingi interrupted his monologue .

Seokjin glared at him, " _I was getting to that._ " He huffed, "We easily went in, clearing an easy path and thought that we were sending a message, that we were superior, by killing everyone there. We got her and were on our way out when the daughter claimed she forgot something..."

His voice got thick and he took another sip out of his mug.

"Jungkook said he would go back in and get it. We had thought we had killed everyone there, but a whole group had hidden and they called for backup. We were waiting and then we heard the shooting. Jimin ran in, and all the shooting stopped after a moment. When the rest of us ran in to find them, we found Jungkook lying in a pool of his blood. Jimin was there, kneeling next to him, screaming, covered in blood, the blood of all the agents he massacred there. There were bodies everywhere, all of them killed by Jimin's hand."

You were starting to connect the pieces, "So you're saying..."

"From that day Jimin had extreme bloodlust. When he even _slightly_ injures a person, you can't stop him. Yoongi is the only one who can calm him down."

You nodded, now understanding why Jimin was with Yoongi all the time. Why Seokjin had told _Yoongi_ to be careful instead of Jimin back on the ship. And you understood why you heard such inhumane noise coming from Yoongi's side. Jimin was quite literally a monster. In an odd, twisted way it made sense, him being a medic. Him curing and fixing people instead of hurting and killing them worked like a reverse effect, keeping him sane.

"Jungkook was barely alive, and Jimin barely sane, so we rushed back. Along the way, T.O ambushed us again, crashing our car, and this time taking Jungkook from us. The daughter died in the crash and we were barely hanging on ourselves. We went off the grid, our reputation ruined, our unit broken. We've been trying for these three years to try and find him again, to get him back. Eventually we decided he must be dead, and we got nowhere. But when you two came, you gave us another chance to pick up the search. Now we're hearing he's alive..." Seokjin looked off at the wall, seemingly lost.

"I suppose it's my turn." Mingi said, setting his cup down.

"Spill."

* * *

**BACKSTORY!!!!!!**

**Not much for an authors note today, but more present day information will be revealed tomorrow!**

**I'm still thinking about that Discord server so, like I said I will have more information on that later.**

**Also, I am still sticking to what I said a couple of chapters ago, I will be "debuting" my Yunho(e) fanfiction on the 29th, ATEEZ's comeback date! Stay tuned for that!**

**Thank you for reading, update around 5:00 pm EST tomorrow!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	68. Chapter 68

"There's no big, tragic story like yours. My employees and I went outside one morning and found my bodyguard, Seonghwa, dead. When Wooyoung, the one you heard about, conducted the autopsy, we figured out he had been murdered and he had one of those rings in his teeth. As per his wishes, y/n became my bodyguard and when she moved into his room, she found that dress and a letter he left her. It turned out he was directly involved and a part of T.O. and told us where _his_ ring was. That's what led us to you guys." Mingi finished.

Seokjin nodded, "So, you're following his breadcrumbs."

"Essentially."

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon ran into the living room at the same time.

"Bad news." They all said in unison.

Everyone just looked at each other, confused and slightly amused.

"Which one's worse?" Seokjin asked.

Namjoon shrugged, "Depends on your definition of 'worse'."

"Yoongi, you first." Seokjin took another drink from his cup.

Yoongi sighed, "Jimin finished with Taehyung...He's paraplegic."

Everyone's eyes widened, and Seokjin spilled his drink on the carpet.

Namjoon sighed, "C'mon man-"

"There's nothing Jimin can do?" Seokjin ignored him.

"He's not Jesus, he can't make the lame walk." Yoongi said with his usual straight face.

"How are you cracking jokes right now?"

Yoongi shrugged, "Jimin says we'll see what he can do."

"What else? " Mingi asked this time while Seokjin was trying to clean off the carpet.

"The ring we got was a fake." Hoseok blurted out.

The room seemed to freeze.

"What?"

* * *

**No authors note today! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I have a lot of stuff to be managing right now...**

**EDIT 2: Update tomorrow around 10:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	69. Chapter 69

"We looked at the ring Jimin got us, and it's not encrypted." Namjoon remained calm throughout this conversation.

"She _was_ an agent right?" You asked, trying to make sense of this situation.

"Yes, she was. The ring is theirs, but it just doesn't have any information."

"So... people, agents, in power must be the only ones who have those rings."

"So, you're telling me your old _bodyguard_ was big among them?" Seokjin looked at Mingi with distrusting eyes again.

"Like I said, we didn't know anything about this." Mingi said defensively.

"Wait, please fill me in on what was said." Namjoon cut in before the two men could argue.

Seokjin briefed Namjoon on what was said. When he told them he explained their story, you saw all the men tense and noticed Yoongi touch the scar on his right eye lightly. Almost unconsciously, like he was looking into the mirror after just receiving it, still not believing it's there.

Namjoon became serious, "So, we have to go through all this trouble again...You say that two rings led you to us?"

You nodded and Namjoon looked down at the carpet, thinking.

"If only 'important people' have those rings...two leads to us...they have our address..." His head snapped up, "They're after us."

"For what?" Hoseok looked like he was starting to panic.

"I don't know, maybe that's what the third ring would have led us to, but we gotta move. We already caused an upset back on the ship, so they know we're active again. They could strike any minute."

"But we can't move Taehyung-"

"We're gonna have to. Necessities only, we leave within twenty minutes." Namjoon left the room, his face grim.

As said, within the next twenty minutes, one van and an SUV were loaded. The van was made into a makeshift ambulance, the backseats pulled down to make room for Taehyung. Only him, Jimin, and Yoongi were in the van. The SUV had the rest of you, driven by Hoseok. Namjoon sat in the passenger seat, and you found yourself in between Mingi and Seokjin in the back, the men keeping a tense silence. You tried to keep your attention on the dark road and the van in front of you, but the fact that Mingi's thigh was pressed against yours was distracting you. You reminded yourself that this was no time to be thinking about feelings and the stupid things like how _good_ he looked lazily resting his head on his hands, looking out of the window. But you couldn't help yourself, and you were sure the men in the car could hear your heart beating.

Hoseok made a sudden left, causing you to accidentally jolt over into Mingi. You looked up apologetically, but saw him still staring out of the window at the trees going by. You seemed to not be on a road of any kind, but in a forest. You then started to slow down, the trees still seemingly endless on all sides of the car, and when you looked out of the window, you saw a vague outline of a small house.

"Y/n, may you please remove your hand from my leg?" Mingi said quietly from beside you.

You hadn't noticed that when you fell, to the side, you had caught your balance by putting your hand on Mingi's thigh. You weren't even sure how long it had been there.

You blushed, hoping the dark car would hide it, "S-sorry, I didn't notice."

You thought you saw Seokjin grinning out of the corner of your eye.

"Let's go, you two." Namjoon got out of the car first.

There were no lights on the outside of this small house and Namjoon seemed to fumble with the keys for a moment before finally getting the door open. You all filed in and he turned on the light in the hall.

"There are only three bedrooms, Jimin, will you be using a room for Taehyung?"

"No, I'm gonna put him on the fucking island table." Jimin responded sarcastically from behind Taehyung's stretcher, "Of course I'm gonna use a room."

"Take your pick, but there's only two beds."

Jimin pushed the stretcher down that front hall and into another one. Yoongi followed suit, his face stony as usual.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight Yoongi." You heard him say playfully.

"Shut up." Was all Yoongi said back.

"Hoseok, Seokjin and I get the other room that has two beds." Namjoon said and started to lead the way to the rooms.

You all emerged from that front hallway and into a wider space. To your right was the living space, and to your left was the kitchen. There were no walls dividing them, just one big room. The island table was the only thing that allowed for dining. You all passed through that room and into another hallway, the one Jimin had gone through before.

You looked to your right into the first room, seeing the other three men. Taehyung was on one of the beds, still unconscious. Yoongi was on the other, already asleep in his clothes, and Jimin was standing next to the bed, taking his shirt off. You blushed and looked away and Seokjin rushed to the door.

"Close your door Jimin, there's a woman here now."

Jimin turned around, unfazed, "I'm sure I'm not the worst body she's seen."

And he was completely right. Actually, he might have been the _best_ body you've seen, with his perfect proportions and toned muscles.

"Doesn't matter." Seokjin said before closing the door and shaking his head.

They led you through the rest of the hall, not bothering to show you the other rooms until the end of it.

Seokjin gestured to the room on the left, "That's yours. Oh, there's only one bed."

Then, as quickly as possible, before anything could be said, him, Namjoon, and Hoseok disappeared into the room across the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had never felt more nervous and awkward in your life than that moment. You stood at the door, unsure of what to do, as Mingi got under the covers of the full sized bed in his clothes. He looked at you standing there, staring, an unreadable look on his face.

"As far as I'm aware, you don't sleep standing up."

You snapped out of your stupor and walked uncertain to the bed.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want." You said, still not getting in.

"Just get in bed y/n. It's already four in the morning."

"Are you sure, I can-"

"Why are you so uncomfortable being around me y/n?" He sprung the question on you, not looking at you.

"What do you mean, I'm not-"

"You move away from me every chance you get. You never look straight at me when we're talking. Your eyes are always flitting around, like you don't want to see me. You're always tense when we're together. You can't even stand getting into the same bed as me under these circumstances. What do you think I'm gonna do to you y/n?"

You stood there, still speechless, unable to defend yourself.

He continued, "What makes me different from these other guys y/n? You go around, flirting with Jimin, perfectly comfortable with him, even though he's technically insane. You always let your guard down around Seonghwa and you slept next to _him_ a bunch of times. You even went and had _sex_ with Yunho." He saw the look of surprise on your face, "Yes, y/n, of course I know about that. I was standing right outside your door. And do you think I wouldn't walk in on you in the kitchen? It's called a _kitchen_ for a reason. But, what makes me so _different_?"

* * *

**I don't know if y'all were reading like that, but I hope you noticed that I pushed my update time back to 10:00.**

**So, if you did, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, since it is 10:37...**

**I had something really huge today, that took up a lot more time than I thought it would, so I couldn't update at my usual time of 5.**

**A longer chapter today to make up for the short one yesterday...**

**Thank you for reading, and there will be an update around 5:00 pm EST tomorrow, hopefully.**

**EDIT 2: UPDATE AROUND 10:00 PM EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	70. Chapter 70

The initial shock from his words wore off to be replaced by anger and frustration.

"It's none of your business what I do with other men. If I want to flirt with Jimin, then I can. And Seonghwa...he was probably my only best friend, now that I think about it. We almost died together, we fought together, and he was there to comfort me every time I needed it. Unlike you, always acting like a child, with your little fits and your whining. You're compulsive, selfish, immature, it's no wonder I turned to and trusted Seonghwa more than you. And the same goes for Yunho. He was there to comfort me-"

"Oh please. Yunho's a whore y/n! How much do you really think he cares about you?" Mingi had sat up in the bed, his voice raised slightly.

"I don't know, but he seemed to care about me a lot more than you!" You were also yelling at him, no regard for the others in the house.

"He _doesn't_ care about you y/n! He's been trying to fuck you since day one! All you are is another addition to his list of virgins!"

"But how are you any different? All I am to you is an 'asset'. Just an _object_ to earn you more money than you already have!" You yelled, tears starting to come to your eyes.

"Of course you're not just an asset to me y/n." Mingi said, his previous anger seemingly lost.

"Then what am I to you Mingi?" You asked, hoping, somewhere, even though you were fighting, that he would say what you wanted to hear. That he would give you the reaction you wanted, causing you to curl up into his arms, and put this behind you. Maybe you would even-

But he said nothing. He just looked down at the sheets he had balled in his fists.

The dam broke and your tears fell.

"What am I to you Mingi?" You repeated in a small cracking voice.

He still said nothing.

Anger rose in you again and you went in one last time, "See? I was right. You can't even answer me. Because _you don't care_. Seonghwa was the only one who cared, and guess what? Now he's gone, and I'm stuck with you."

"Y/n-"

"I don't wanna hear it. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, _far_ away from you."

You stormed out of the room, crying, and into the living room. Finding the couch, you laid down, your tears forming tracks on your face. You couldn't believe your stupidity. You actually _expected_ him to reciprocate even an ounce of your feelings? Jimin was wrong, Mingi didn't feel _anything_ towards you and you had gotten your hopes up for no reason.

You didn't wake up until the afternoon the next day.

* * *

**I don't know if y'all were reading like that, but I hope you noticed that I pushed my update time back to 10:00.**

**I'm so sorry about these late updates, I've been trying my best...**

**Everything SHOULD get back to normal this week. Sorry about all this people, it's been a struggle...**

**Hopefully an update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST...**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	71. Chapter 71

When you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw was all the men in the house crowded around the island table. You felt a blanket over you as you stretched and eventually got up to go join them. The events of last night flooded back to you when you and Mingi made eye contact. When you were standing with them at the table, the men all shared a knowing look.

You ignored it, "What's wrong?"

"I was right about T.O trying to get us. They burned down the mansion an hour after we left." Namjoon answered solemnly.

"How do you know?"

"In every one of our 'hideouts' we have a camera on the main house. I was watching this morning and saw them do it."

"Did you get a good look at their faces."

Namjoon nodded, "One of them looked like Jungkook..."

The room thought in silence and then the power went out. The men all sighed in exasperation. There was very little, dim sunlight filtering into the house through the windows.

"Someone has to go restart the generator." Seokjin sighed.

The men all grumbled among themselves, not wanting to go out and do it.

"We don't have to do it right now, we have lots of daylight left." You said, trying to help.

They all looked at you strangely.

"Y/n, it's six o'clock in the evening. You've been asleep most of the day." Namjoon said, a small smile on his lips.

"But the clock-"

"The clock is wrong. Jimin, why didn't you fix the clock when we asked you to?" Namjoon turned the blame to the small, pink haired man.

"It's not enough for me to be a medic, now I have to be a handyman too?" He defended.

"We _asked_ you to fix the clock the last time we were here."

"That was a year ago!"

"Go fix the clock, Jimin." Seokjin commanded.

The small man stomped away, obeying the oldest.

"I'll help fix the generator." You offered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found yourself, Hoseok, and Mingi together walking through the forest. The daylight was slowly fading, the shadows the trees were casting starting to meld together to form darkness.

"Couldn't we have driven?" You asked Hoseok who had stayed silent the whole time. This entire walk had been silent and awkward. You, trying not to look at Mingi, him trying to get your attention, and Hoseok seemingly trying to escape you two. You had no idea why Seokjin had sent Mingi with you two, and Hoseok didn't seem too jazzed either.

"Nope." Was all Hoseok said to you and continued walking.

You walked more, the tension thick between you all. At one point, Mingi fell into pace with you, his band brushed yours and you felt your heartbeat quicken again. _Just stay focused, don't look at him_ , you reminded yourself.

"Stay here you two. I'll be right back." Hoseok didn't turn around.

"But I said I would help-"

He turned and gave you a bright, forced smile, "Stay. Talk a little. I'll only be a moment."

He disappeared into the forest, leaving you and Mingi together. You ignored him and leaned on a nearby tree and watched the setting sun through the trees.

"Y/n." Mingi said softly.

You ignored him.

"Y/n, please just listen to me."

You turned to him, bitter words on your tongue, and almost forgot them. The golden sunlight bathing his face made him look perfect. You almost forgot you were angry when you looked at him.

"Whatever you want to say, I don't want to hear it." You forced yourself to say and turn away from him.

"Y/n, I want to apologize. Everything I said last night was unprecedented."

"You're damn right it was." You said coldly, still not looked at him.

"And I meant it when I said you weren't just an asset."

"I don't want to hear this Mingi. And I _don't_ accept your apology, so you might as well stop talking."

"Y/n, just listen to me-"

"I don't wanna hear it Mingi!" You yelled.

"Please just hear me out-" He tried to reason and got closer to you.

"You're not going to say _anything_ I want to hear, so I don't wanna hear it!" You felt tears coming back to your eyes.

"What is it you want to hear then?" Mingi asked softly.

You looked at him and saw a slight blush tinging his cheeks, but his eyes were looking straight at you, unwavering as always.

You turned your back to him, "It doesn't matter, lets just-"

"Y/n, just tell me."

You whirled around to yell again, but found him directly in front of you, dangerously close. You looked up at him, at his slightly parted lips, his high cheekbones, his eyes. The eyes that had a million emotions and questions flashing through them as he looked at you. You two had never been this close before and you forgot what you were going to say. The words were lost in the beating of your heart and the heat slowly rising in you. You told yourself to move away, to yell at him, hit him, do _something._ But you found yourself unable to, your body staying frozen as he moved in and kissed you. 

* * *

**OMGGGGG, I was _SO_ close to updating on time. I was literally gonna do it, and then.... my family changed my plans....**

**I am so sorry about this, I really did try my best...**

**No update tomorrow, since it will be my Grandmothers birthday, and I have to go with my fam to see her.**

**Update on Wednesday around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	72. Chapter 72

The kiss wasn't soft or gentle, it stole your breath away and sent electricity all through your body. He had pushed you back against the tree you were previously leaning on, his hands pressing on your hips. You gave in to him, happy deep down that he was kissing you. Something you had been wanting ever since this endeavor began. In your happiness, you let him in, tasting him, and pulled him closer to you. Then the realization of what you were doing hit you. You broke the kiss and pushed him away, a blush still burning your cheeks.

"What the fuck was that?" You asked, wiping the saliva off your bottom lip.

His eyes wavered for the first time since you had seen him, "I-I don't know. I didn't know how to say it, so I thought I would show it..."

"Say _what_?"

"To say that...that I-"

"You two ready to go?" Hoseok emerged from the trees, cutting Mingi off. He saw both of you looked flushed and the awkward atmosphere returned. "I finished with the generator... and we only have a little sunlight left..." Hoseok said in an odd voice.

You both followed him back to the house, not looking at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You realized that night, before you took a shower, that all your clothes were still at the hotel and that you had nothing to wear to bed. You technically weren't tired, since you had slept most of the day, but you chose to take a shower anyway. You had felt useless this entire time, so you decided that you would begin to draft a plan to get you all somewhere in this mission. But first, you had to find some clothes. Even though Namjoon was obnoxiously rich, he still hadn't installed a washer or dryer in this house, so all your clothes had been hand washed and were put on the line to dry. You placed your bets on Jimin having extra clothes and knocked on his door.

He opened it, shirtless of course, and looked at you with slightly annoyed eyes.

"Y/n, what is it?"

"Um, can I borrow some clothes? I don't have any..." He was the closest to your size out of all the men.

He nodded before disappearing and returning with a clean shirt. You held it up to yourself and noticed it fell slightly above mid-thigh.

"Um, is this it?" You asked, knowing you had to share a bed.

Jimin smirked, "That's all you need isn't it?"

He closed the door before you could say anything to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat on the bed in the empty room, Mingi was somewhere else in the house, giving you a moment to think to yourself. You thought back to the moment on the ship, and the odd vision you had received. It was like you were seeing the past _and_ the future, something you hadn't been able to do before. You didn't mention this to any of the men, not wanting to say anything that wasn't true. You decided to try and test it out to make sure.

You looked around the room for an object to use and opted for the alarm clock on the table next to you. You took a deep breath and touched it, willing yourself to see the past. Nothing happened for a moment, and then you almost felt like you were leaving your body and being put into a different place. You saw a man in here, reading a book. He was young, handsome, and was the only one currently in the room. Namjoon walked in a second later, mouthing something that you could barely make out. He sounded like he was underwater, and all you could decipher was "Jungkook". You focused on the man on the bed and observed his face again, realizing this was the man that had been such a big part of their downfall.

You noticed that you actually had a physical form in this vision, something that you never had before in your other visions of the future. You got curious, something telling you to try and use your body in this, seeing as you were given one. You willed yourself to try and reach out to Jungkook. Maybe, just maybe, you could see what had and would happen to him, if you could only touch him-

He turned right to look at you as your hand got closer and you found yourself jolted back to your present moment.

You gasped for breath, feeling like you had just been thrown back into your own body. You took a moment to recalibrate and leaned back on your hands on the bed. Another vision flew through you, this one of the future, like you used to get. But it was odd. You saw yourself, naked, clutching the headboard of the bed, you head tilted back in ecstasy. The bed rocked beneath you, and you watched yourself, flushing as you realized who the man causing that ecstasy was. His name slipped off of your tongue in high pitched whine, right as Mingi walked into the room, snapping you out of your haze. 

* * *

**Stuff is happeninggggggg......hehehehe**

**Thank you for reading, there will be an update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	73. Chapter 73

Mingi stood by the door, shirtless, blushing. You instinctively pulled Jimin's shirt lower to cover yourself. You raked your eyes down his bare upper body, his pecs, well defined abdomen. All he had on was a pair of shorts.

"Um, I don't have any clothes-"

"Neither do I." You said calmly.

"These are Namjoons-"

"Jimins." You said lifting a little bit of the shirt.

Mingi still had his hand on the doorknob, "I can sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable-"

"No. I want to talk to you." You patted the bed next to you.

He joined you, trying to keep some distance, "If this is about earlier-"

"It's not." You cut him off, and took a deep breath, "I think I've gotten some new abilities."

Mingi looked at you, confusion on his face, "You mean, other than seeing the future?"

You nodded, "I can see the past now. I think this happened back when we were taking care of Yang Jeongin...when we got in that accident, I hit my head really bad. But, the visions I've been getting are different, not like the ones I had in the past."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "How?"

"I was experimenting before you came in to try and figure out what was going on. When I touched the alarm clock to see the past it wasn't like I was just _seeing_ it, it was like I was actually _there_. I had a physical form, whereas before it was just flashes, like a movie."

"So, what does that mean?"

You turned to him fully in your excitement, forgetting your qualms about your attire.

"When I touched the alarm, I saw Jeon Jungkook and Namjoon. I couldn't hear what they were saying fully, but I think that can come with practice. But I thought, since I had a physical form, maybe I could try and touch Jungkook then, and see _his_ future. Maybe that would lead us to some answers."

Mingi looked straight ahead thoughtfully, "Going into the past to see the future...I guess if there's no way to go forward, you have to go back. It makes somewhat sense. When you tried what happened?"

"When I got close to him, he looked right at me."

"He _looked_ at you? But how is that possible? You're _seeing_ the past, not time traveling."

"But that's the thing. What if I was, in a way? They say that when you dream, your spirit leaves your body and travels to a different plane. That's why when we dream we can interact with things there and actually function like we do here, with the exception of a few things. The fact that your spirit is there is the reason why they say if you die in a dream, you die in real life. Or how you might have a dream about getting in a fist fight and wake up with a bruise on your face and a busted lip."

"So, you're saying that these visions are almost like dreams. Part of you is traveling to the past, into a memory of sorts, and allowing you to meddle?"

"Not meddle necessarily, but interact." You explained.

"But if you aren't meddling, per say, why did Jeon Jungkook see you?"

"That's what I was thinking about too. But if we take the dream theory, it's pretty much

Impossible and unheard of for two people, two consciences to share a dream. Two people can _have_ the same dream, but they never share them. So if another conscience is intruding on your dream, what do you think would happen?"

Mingi thought for a moment, "They would be gotten rid of."

"Exactly. Since two consciences cannot be in the same dream, one gets pushed out. So, in these visions, or 'instances', I am going back to a memory of sorts. Since I was an intruding conscience, I got pushed out, just like when you wake up from a nightmare. I'm still trying to figure this out, and this is just a hypothesis, so I might not actually be correct. We know that Jungkook's mind was tampered with, so it is very possible he's an anomaly of some sort. Like I said, Namjoon was in the vision and he did not seem to notice me, but Jungkook did."

"So, when T.O meddled with him, 'brainwashed' him, they might have possibly put up defenses on his conscience?" Mingi was trying to follow you.

"It may seem far-fetched, but possibly. Or, it can be as simple as I didn't have a direct enough object to him, so I wasn't able to make a connection."

Mingi sighed, "None of this is simple y/n. We just reached a whole 'nother level of things. Now we're talking about minds, and consciences, and infiltrating them..."

You gave him a half smile, "I know, but we knew it wasn't going to be as simple as finding three rings and shooting up the place. Look at what happened to them when they did that. If this organization is as formidable as they say, then we have to think outside the box."

Mingi pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wish it was that simple...This is an area that I never even fathomed. And when you saw the future, what happened?"

You blushed, remembering the lewd scene. "W-what do you mean?"

"Did you have a physical form there too?" He looked at you seemingly oblivious to how flustered you'd become.

"Oh, yes, I did have a physical form." You said, relieved.

"And what did you see?"

 _Us having sex_ , is what kept flashing in your mind, but you ignored it, dancing around the question.

You smiled at him. "Nothing that would help us in the future. I'm gonna go write all this stuff down, you want anything from the kitchen?"

You got up, remembering to pull down the shirt. Mingi shook his head, looking pensive and you exited quickly, knowing you just dodged a very serious bullet. 

* * *

**So.....I just made everything a whole lot more complicated.....**

**If you are confused, don't worry, everything will start to make sense in a while. But basically in this chapter:**

**-You got new "abilities" that enable you to see the past. You also have an ability to actually physically manifest in these instances, and "interact" as it was put. Everything was compared to the way dreams work, so you _are not_ time traveling and you do not have access to peoples minds. You simply can use your ability inside of these moments. Ex: seeing the "memory" of that room and touching Jungkook to see his future (which is what you were trying to do)**

**More will be revealed soon!**

**Thank you for reading and there will be an update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	74. Chapter 74

You had never seen more confusion on these men's faces until now. You and Mingi might as well have been explaining rocket science to them. Actually, they might have understood _that_ better than what was coming out of your mouths.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, using your ability simultaneously." Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes. Using my ability to possibly get into T.O." You thought he might be following.

Namjoon shook his head, "I'm sorry...I'm smart, I swear, but this...this just isn't making any sense to me."

"Since we can't get to Jungkook directly to get into T.O. I can use my ability to see the _past_ him. And while I'm accessing that past moment, I can use my ability again to see what happens in the future to him," You explained again. "The best comparison I have is when you have a dream within a dream."

It seemed Yoongi was starting to understand. "Or like one of those russian dolls, almost. You start out with one big one, and when you open it, there's another, and there's just more inside each other."

"Yes! Exactly like that!" You were relieved someone was finally understanding what you were saying, even just a little.

"It makes sense." Yoongi added, "In a roundabout way."

"We can't cut any corners this time though." Mingi spoke up. "T.O. knows that we're after them. They're also making moves, seeing as they burned down the mansion, probably with the hope we were inside. But nonetheless, they were trying to send a message: that we can't touch them. So, if we're going to keep going with this, we have to take the long way."

"I was thinking I could do the same for Seonghwa too." You said to Mingi.

Mingi nodded and turned back to the rest of the men, "Do you have anything he would use or wear all the time?"

"I have a watch he always used to wear." Jimin said quietly.

"Good, go get it."

The room then froze, hearing groaning come from Jimin's shared room. Jimin ran into the room, the rest of you following suit. Taehyung was lying on the bed, as he had the entire time you had been here. His eyes were lidded and confused.

"Jimin." He croaked out, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Jimin was sitting next to him, worry creasing his face.

"Why can't I move my legs?" He asked, his voice cracking, his eyes still confused and glassy. "I wanted to get a glass of water, but I can't move- Jimin, what happened to me?"

* * *

**Sorry, it's a bit short today....there will be stuff happening and being revealed next chapter.**

**If this isn't making any sense, please tell me lol, I will do my best to explain it, whether in the story through the characters, or in an authors note. I know that a lot of the things in this story make sense for me because I'm the author, but they may not make sense to you all, so don't be afraid to comment anything or ask questions.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	75. Chapter 75

You left the men to explain and try to help their now crippled comrade, and walked into the kitchen. You wondered if you should get a glass of water for Taehyung, or if you should stay out of the way. You leaned on the counter, thinking about the plan when you felt yourself be put into another vision.

It was you and Mingi again, some time at night. The house was dark other than the silver moonlight through the windows, highlighting your forms. You were clad only in Jimin's shirt again, sitting on the counter. Mingi was in between your legs, kissing you languidly. You watched, in shock, as Mingi ran his hands up your exposed thigh and to the bottom of the shirt, sliding it up until he had gotten it off. Then he-

A hand on your shoulder brought you back to the present moment. You jumped, seeing Mingi, and felt like you were going to explode. This was the second time this had happened. You seeing your future with him, then him walking in, leaving you scared, embarrassed, and a little excited.

"You okay? You were staring."

You looked at his attractive features and immediately thought about how they looked doused in moonlight.

"I was just thinking that this would be a lot easier if we had the other ring." You brought out Seonghwa's ring from your pocket.

"You've had that?" Mingi's eyes widened.

"He left it to me. I had a feeling I should bring it."

He facepalmed himself, "We should have taken the killers ring, that would have led us directly to them..."

"We didn't know that I would have this ability at the time."

"True, but I suppose we could go back."

You shook your head, "They have eyes out for us. We're lucky that they don't know where you are and we don't want to lead them here either. Your safety and preservation of your businesses is still first priority."

He stared at you for a moment, "Wow. You sounded just like Seonghwa."

You gave him a half smile, "I _am_ your bodyguard."

"I forget that sometimes."

"Try harder to remember then."

"Yes, ma'am."

You both smiled at each other for a moment and you held up the ring.

"You ready to try?"

Mingi nodded and leaned against the counter next to you. You put the ring on your finger and got the feeling of being put elsewhere again. 

* * *

**I'M BACCCCKKKKKKK!!!! I am so sorry about the unexpected hiatus on this work for the past three days, a lot of things were happening and I was not able to access my computer to say so.**

**But the story is starting to move, please excuse these delays.**

**Updates will continue on as normal, and any future issues, or days that I will not update will be announced.**

**ALSO, I am still continuing as planned with my Yunho fanfiction that will be dropped tomorrow! I do not have a time, yet, but it _will_ be happening.**

**There will be an update tomorrow around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	76. Chapter 76

You saw Seonghwa as he walked briskly down a cold, steely hallway. He had a clip-board in his hands, and kept brushing his hair out of his eyes, something he only did when he was nervous. You were jogging to keep up with him at the pace he was walking. He came to a big metal door, with seemingly no way of opening it, until he raised his ringed hand to a screen. The door unlocked, letting both of you in.

You didn't comprehend what you were seeing. You noticed Seonghwa's face fall, as if he'd just missed something big. A woman in a long, white coat stood next to a stretcher taking notes. She seemed unfazed by the man thrashing in the stretcher, trying to escape the bindings keeping him strapped there. His mouth was open in a silent scream. She turned and when she saw Seonghwa, she colored and said something.

You realized that the man was actually screaming, you just couldn't hear. You focused, willing yourself to hear what was going on.

It worked and the man's screeching reached your ears, turning your blood to ice.

The woman was pretty, but you didn't stop to admire her, instead you walked over to the stretcher. The man was foaming at the mouth, his eyes rolled back in his head. He arched and pulled against the bonds, his veins bulging out of him grotesquely. Then suddenly, he stopped. You realized with horror, that the man was dead.

You walked back over to Seonghwa and the woman when two other men entered. The shorter one wore a lab coat and was looking at the man on the stretcher in disgust. The taller one was wearing an expensive looking velvet suit and walked over to the dead man with interest on his handsome face.

"This one's a failure too?" The suit-man asked.

The pretty woman nodded.

"What did you do different?"

She cleared her throat, "I thought that maybe if we injected him with his blood, sir, that he might be more receptive to the treatments."

The suit-man looked at her quizzically, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

She looked nervous now, "P-purely a leap of faith that, obviously, didn't work. B-but I thought, with all these failed experiments, maybe there was something that made _him_ special. I thought if I could put a piece of him into new subjects, it would prove that and work, but..."

The man nodded, "It was good thinking. We're just going to try harder, find a different solution."

"I-I'm not fired?"

He laughed, "Of course not! Jongdae, you're on cleaning duty." He walked back over to all of you.

The smaller man, Jongdae whined, "But Sehun-"

"Quit your whining. Get him out of here."

Jongdae walked towards the body, muttering about how he was one of the most brilliant minds here, and he was stuck disposing dead bodies, and how much he'd done for the man Sehun. You ignored him, watching Seonghwa. Sehun seemed to notice Seonghwa for the first time since he'd gotten there.

"Oh, Seonghwa, you're here early." Sehun's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Seonghwa remained calm, noticing the look, "So are all of you. I was coming to see how all the preparations for the experiment were going."

"Well you're about an hour too late. I told her to get started around three. It's four twenty."

"I can see that," Seonghwa said distastefully. "Sorry, I couldn't be of better help."

Sehun laughed a small, forced laugh, "Don't worry. You'll get your chance. I mean, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even have this stuff anyway. Actually, you know how you _can_ help?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Sehun grinned, like he was planning something, "Go get the next subject ready."

Seonghwa's frown deepened, but he nodded and left the room.

Juse before you followed him, you heard Sehun say into an earpiece: "Kai, follow Seonghwa."

You found yourself being tugged by something invisible, keeping you tethered to the subject of this instance, Seonghwa. You learned that you couldn't be where he wasn't, since things would start to distort, and blackness would overtake everything.

You followed Seonghwa into the hallway, and deeper into the laboratory.

* * *

**I'm on timeee!!!!!!!!**

**The Yunho fanfiction will be uploaded within the hour it's called Desire!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	77. Chapter 77

You weren't sure where this other person, Kai, was supposed to be, but you knew he was following you. Seonghwa unlocked another door, identical to all the ones in this hallway, and to the one you both had been in with the man Sehun before. Your jaw dropped and you were filled with disgust as you saw what the room held. Seonghwa's face ventured into emotions you hadn't seen before on him: sadness, pity, and regret. There were cages in the room, all of them built to fit large animals, but instead of holding something like an elephant, they were filled with chained human beings. All of them were ranging in age, the youngest seemingly five, the oldest in their forties. Seonghwa looked down at his clipboard, and you realized that there was a picture of a teen there, the number 314 written above his picture.

As Seonghwa began to walk along the rows of cages, you noticed a dark shadow on the wall behind you, that faded away. It must have been the mysterious Kai, following Seonghwa, spying on him. T.O. expected something of Seonghwa, but you weren't sure what.

You jumped back in surprise as a hand shot out from one of the cages. You then calmed your speeding heart as you reminded yourself that you weren't actually there, and saw that the hand had closed around Seonghwa's ankle, not yours. Seonghwa looked down, sadness more evident on his face.The man who had grabbed him was thin, like he hadn't eaten, and although he couldn't have been older than forty, his hair and beard were greying.

His voice was hoarse, like he'd been screaming, "When are you letting us out?"

Seonghwa bent down in front of the cage, "Soon, not now, but soon."

The man shook his head, "You say that every day, but they keep taking more. You _promised_ you would get us out."

"I will, just give me more time, please."

The man shook his head again and turned away, "Giving false hope is just as bad as killing, doctor. Don't make promises you can't keep."

You saw the anguish on Seonghwa's face and realized that he was actually trying to _help_ these people. He wanted to get them out of there, but he knew he couldn't do it safely. That's why he had gone to the experiment early, to try and free the subject before it was too late. But T.O. was suspecting him, and he knew it, so they hindered his progress. Now he _really_ couldn't do anything. He got up from the cage and continued walking down the rows until he got to the desired one.

"314." He said emotionlessly.

A teen boy looked up from the cage, the other residents in there looking relieved it wasn't them being called.

"It's your turn." Seonghwa said and the boys face went white.

The boy exited the cage, shaking, and Seonghwa walked back the way he came, regret written on his face. The boy began to cry as you reached the door. Seonghwa closed it and turned to they boy, and unlocked his chains. The boy was so shocked, he stopped crying.

"Doc..."

Seonghwa whispered something in his ear, something you couldn't catch, but the boy nodded and started running down the hallway. Seonghwa had set one free. You noticed a black shadow slip around the halls far corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Seonghwa told the man Sehun about the escaped subject, he did not take it well.

"What do you mean he just _wasn't there_?" Sehun yelled.

The tall man was sitting at his desk, Jongdae on his right, done with dead-man-disposal, and Seonghwa stood in front of them.

"I went in to check the cages and he'd gone." Seonghwa remained emotionless.

Sehun threw a jar of utensils across the room that Jongdae immediately scampered to clean up.

"You're excused Seonghwa, I'll deal with this." Sehun didn't look at him.

Seonghwa nodded and started to leave. As you both walked out, a figure dressed in black walked into the room, side-eyeing Seonghwa on the way. The door closed behind him, but Seonghwa didn't leave. Instead he stood and listened, and you followed suit.

"So, Kai?" Sehuns voice vibrated through the door.

"He let subject 314 go, as suspected. He is also the one who has been sabotaging our experiments and missions to bring in more people. I would contact our supplier outside the city, but it seems he's been killed, all his children freed." Kai said monotonously.

Sehun sounded angry again, "Papa's dead? How?"

"Seonghwa's doing as well, I believe."

"Damn it! Young children were the closest we ever got to success... What about subject 314?"

"Taken care of. He won't be seeing the light of day like he hoped."

"Good. Now for our problem child..."

"Should I fire him sir?" Jongdae asked this time.

"No, he knows too much. He's the brain behind this after all."

"Use him instead of another subject?" Jongdae offered again.

"I could take care of him sir." Kai spoke.

You could almost hear the grin molding its way onto Sehuns face.

"No...Let's have his own creation give him a proper goodbye."

"That seems twisted, sir, and...subject twelve is _quite_ unpredictable, sir." Jongdae sounded doubtful.

"The world is a twisted place, Jongdae. And plus, what better way to test his strength?"

You saw Seonghwa's face turn pale and he ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found yourself back at Mingi's mansion at some vague hour of the night, and you realized it was one of those days Seonghwa had been missing, right after Yang Jeongin. He sat at his desk, looking distraught, a pen and paper in front of him. You watched him write the letter you found, in preparation, knowing his death was going to come, just not when. He got up and went into to his closet, then filled with his expensive clothes, and pulled out the box for your now incinerated dress. He tucked the letter inside and put it where you found it. He sat back at his desk, his head in his hands. After a moment, he took off his ring, the one currently linking you to this instance. He played with it, and then started speaking what you realized was a prayer of sorts.

"God, or whatever's up there, at this point, I don't know, please have mercy on me. I know I don't deserve it. I know I am going to rot in hell for all I've done. I've disobeyed the laws of nature. But, I've been trying to redeem myself. I have. Please, see past my faults and my mistakes, let me live just a little more. For my friends, no, my family, here in this mansion. Please give me another chance."

You wanted to speak to him, reach out, but you couldn't. When his words were met with silence, he hung his head and opened his drawer. He removed the false bottom and pulled out the ring box, placing the ring inside. The moment ended the second he closed the box and you found yourself back in Namjoon's house, Mingi looking down at you.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**There will be no update until Tuesday sadly.....**

**Tuesday around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	78. Chapter 78

"You here y/n?" Mingi asked, concern on his face.

You sat up, realizing you were on the couch, "Yeah, how did I get on the couch?"

"You fell over at some point, so I laid you down here."

"How long was I 'gone'?" You asked, doing air quotes.

"You were just staring for about five minutes."

You found that impossible. It felt like you had been gone an entire day.

"What did you see?" Mingi looked eager to hear what happened, hoping it would get you somewhere in this fruitless search.

The rest of the men had entered the room while you rehashed Seonghwa's story. They all nodded grimly.

"So, T.O. is doing human experimentation," Namjoon recounted. "They have one subject, subject twelve, who was a success, and also the murderer of your bodyguard, who just so happens to be his creator. They are currently trying to create some kind of being just like subject twelve, but can't. Your bodyguard, noticing his sin, tried to fix it and stop it, but they got rid of him. And the only leads we have on this are Subject Twelve, a man named Sehun, and one named Jongdae."

"Basically." You said.

"Is it possible that you could be referring to Kim Jongdae?" Jimin spoke up.

"I really don't know, I didn't hear any last names." You shrugged.

"What did he look like?"

You described him and Jimin looked unhappier than before.

"Yup, that's the one."

"What about him?"

"He was my mentor, the one who gave me the scalpel. I never knew he was involved with stuff like that...But, I know where he lives, so we can easily find him."

"That's perfect, but for the future. I still need more information, and possibly to see how Jeon Jungkook and Seonghwa link. Do you have that watch Jimin?"

He reached into his back pocket and handed an old, leather banded watch to you. You placed it around your wrist, and when you fastened it, you were jolted away again.

* * *

**So, I know this is another nothing chapter, and I made you guys wait a long time...but I have a time cramp.**

**But I promise that the chapter I update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST will be worth it.**

**Shameless plug: ALSO, If you haven't already, check out my Yunho Fanfiction! It is called Desire (ATEEZ fanfiction).**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	79. Chapter 79

It was a tender moment you were seeing, Jeon Jungkook was with the other six men, all of them sitting together in Namjoons mansion. They were in a living room, the TV playing a movie while they drank sodas and ate popcorn and candy. You couldn't help but smile at them, all looking happy and carefree, not worn down and broken like they are now. Even Yoongi laughing whole-heartedly, his gruesome scar that ran through his eye now, not marring his face at the time. None of the men noticed you, as you predicted, and as had happened with Seonghwa. You thought that all of this was going to go smoothly, and all you had to do was touch Jeon Jungkook. Then, he looked straight at you, like before, right as you came near him.

You felt yourself being pulled back by something. Something trying to put you back in your present, protecting whatever laid in Jungkook's future. You fought against it, willing yourself to stay there, to _see_. Then something odd happened.

The reverse was happening to you.

Jungkook's eyes bore into you as your past began to flash in front of you, making your

head hurt with pain you had never felt before. You clutched your head, willing the visions to stop, but you couldn't do anything about it. Images flashed: you and Mingi in the forest, you and Yunho, Seonghwa's dead body, burnt animal carcasses. Yang Jeongins smile, Renjun killing Haechan, Seonghwa hugging you while you cried. The moments kept going further back, until they reached the memories you had tried so hard to lock away.

You screamed, trying to put them back, but you couldn't. Your head hurt more, and the images just got stronger, the sounds from them clearer, until they broke loose of the confines you had them in. The first memory started playing in your head, and you found yourself transfixed in the events of your past. These were memories you hadn't even remembered, memories that were so painful that you forced yourself to forget them. You were five years old in the first one:

_You heard your parents talking through the door of the doctors office while you absentmindedly played with the hem of your dress. You weren't sure why you were there. Mommy and Daddy had heard about your "looking" before- yes, that's what you used to call it. A Looking. But Mommy and Daddy never took them serious, and had told you that you must always tell the truth. They changed when they found out that you weren't lying. Mommy stopped hugging you, daddy started yelling. Eventually, they decided to see a doctor about your "lookings."_

_"You're sure there's absolutely nothing wrong with her?" Daddy sounded mad, a voice he usually used on you._

_"Physically no, there is nothing wrong. The neurologist got back to me, and he says she is perfectly healthy. She's fine." The doctor stayed calm._

_"Look, there is_ something _wrong with my child. She's seeing the_ future _for God's sake. Do you know, last week, we were walking in the woods and she touched a tree there. She then asked me: Daddy, why are they going to cut down these trees? I told her they wouldn't, but you know what happened yesterday? The entire forest was cut to make room for a mall. No child I know is able to do that, there is_ something wrong with my daughter! _"_

_"Look, I understand that you are worried and scared, but I'm afraid I cannot help you. The child is perfectly fine."_

_You heard Daddy huff and heard footsteps, like he was pacing._

_"_ I _may not be able to help you, but someone else can. I'm a man of God myself, and I believe that the devil has many different forms. But, I'm a doctor, I don't make these calls. I have the name and number of a priest the next town over. He does home calls. Maybe he can help with your daughter."_

 _"Are you saying my daughter is some_ spawn _of satan?" Mommy asked. Her voice sounded unhappy._

_"I cannot say, that's up to him. This is out of my field of expertise."_

_Mommy and Daddy left quickly with you after that._

You pushed the memory away and reached out your hand, even though you felt like you were moving through molasses. You placed your hand on Jungkook's arm, and willed yourself to see his future.

The first thing you saw was a cold, steely grey room, identical to the one you saw with Seonghwa and the dead man. Jungkook was lying on a stretcher, much like the man being experimented on, and there was a black haired man standing over him, his back to you.He kept flicking his hair out of his eyes, and seemed completely focused on his work. It hit you, that Jungkook was dead, as you realized he wasn't breathing. The man working over him seemed to know this. You walked closer to the two of them, hoping you would snatch a glance at the black haired man's face.

You wish you hadn't.

Because the face of that man was a face you had known all too well. The face of your best friend and predecessor, Park Seonghwa. 

* * *

**Not much to say here! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to comment them, and I will answer!** ****

**Update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	80. Chapter 80

You didn't know what to feel, seeing him there sticking things into Jungkooks body. Seonghwa went back to his table near the stretcher, picking up another syringe.

He sighed to himself, "Last try."

You didn't know what he was trying to do to this man, and you didn't want to see, but you forced yourself to keep your eyes open and watch. Seonghwa stuck the syringe into Jungkook's neck and you winced. Seonghwa seemed to show no remorse. When he finished injecting Jungkook with whatever was in there, he sat down in a chair next to the stretcher, and started drinking out of a water bottle. You stood there, on the outskirts of the room, waiting for something to happen, but Seonghwa just sat there, drinking, and Jungkook was still dead.

Then, Seonghwa spit out his water and fell backwards out of his chair in surprise. He quickly jumped up and scrambled around on his table, finding a walkie-talkie. He fumbled with it, before finally getting it to work.

"Jongdae! Jongdae!" He yelled into it.

You heard Jongdae's annoyed, whiny voice, "That's _Doctor_ Jongdae to you, Seonghwa. Why are you interrupting my lunch?"

"It worked! The serum- it worked on him!"

"What?" Now Jongdae was yelling.

"He's alive!"

"I'm coming right now."

You rushed over to the stretcher, just as frantic as the others. When you looked from the outskirts of the room it didn't seem like he was breathing. But when you got closer you could see the slight rise and fall of his chest. The rest of him was stationary, like he was still dead, but his eyes were wide open. A surprising tendril of fear wormed its way into you as you looked into his eyes. They were cold, dead, soulless. He stared straight up at the ceiling, unmoving, unblinking. These were the eyes of a creature, a _thing_ that wasn't supposed to be here. The eyes of an empty shell, a shadow of a being. Jongdae ran in, and directly to the bed.

"What _exactly_ happened?"

Seonghwa's eyes shone with excitement, "I injected the serum into him, and waited, then, he opened his eyes, and started breathing. His heart is beating, he's back alive!"

Jongdae's face fell, "That's it? He just opened his eyes? He didn't speak, nothing?"

The excitement faded slowly from Seonghwa, "No. He hasn't responded to any stimulus either."

"Then tell me exactly how this is a success?" Jongdae asked pointedly.

"How is it not? He's a miracle! He's _alive_ , we bought a man back from the dead. Is that not good enough?" Seonghwa tried to prove his point.

"In this state he's as good as dead Seonghwa. He can't do anything. He can't even blink for God's sake!" Jongdae started to leave the room.

"Wait, Jongdae, please give me a chance. I-I'll fix him!" Seonghwa's words sounded desperate.

"I'll give you a week. No more, or else this will be another failure on your record, _doctor_ Seonghwa. You know what happens to failures right?"

Seonghwa nodded, "I'll do my best."

* * *

**I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER T_T. SO SORRY. _THIS_ WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST PART OF THE DOUBLE UPDATE....**

**I understand that at this point, the story can get a little confusing, as more stuff is being revealed, both about Seonghwa, Jungkook, and about your, (the reader's), past. More Mingi stuff will be coming up too.**

**Thank you for reading! Update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	81. Chapter 81

The entire week that Seonghwa had used to do whatever he was trying to do, Jungkook didn't move. He didn't talk, blink, he barely looked like he was breathing, he still seemed dead. Seonghwa didn't leave the laboratory unless it was to use the bathroom. The coffee machine was always in use in the room, and the times he would accidentally fall asleep, he would jolt right back awake, trying to resume his task. You watched all of this, unsure of what to feel. Seonghwa had been your best friend, been there for you, taught you, guided you, but he had been leading this double life, experimenting on humans with seemingly no remorse.

Everything he was doing was so unnatural, so immoral, it just made you question and doubt everything. What had he seen when he looked at you with those unreadable eyes? Did he see you as a friend? Someone, another _subject_ to experiment on? Why did he not touch anyone else in the mansion? Why was he called doctor? Was he going to betray everyone eventually? And what happened that suddenly made him regret and try to undo everything he did? All these questions ran through your head, as you watched him work up another strange liquid to be injected into Jungkook that week. One last question stayed in your mind as you watched: Would anything he did be enough to redeem himself, to prove that he was actually a good person?

Finally, on the last day he seemed to figure something out. He had made two syringes of a clear substance, and his eyes shone with excitement. He hoisted Jungkook's limp body up into an upright sitting position. He slumped over, his limbs not having function. Seonghwa went and gently stuck the syringe into the base of Jungkook's head, right where the brain stem was. It made sense, his brain wasn't sending all the signals to his body, and the bridge between the brain and the body was the brain stem. Seonghwa waited in anticipation for something. When nothing happened, he seemed relieved.

He then eased Jungkook back and started wheeling his stretcher outside of the room for the first time. Jongdae was walking down the hall Seonghwa was zooming down with the body. He was probably on the way to tell Seonghwa he was fired, but looked surprised when he was Seonghwa coming.

"Seonghwa, it's your deadline-"

"I think I got it!"

"What-"

"Come on Jongdae!" Seonghwa sped past him.

Jongdae grumbled about being called 'doctor' but followed him anyway. Seonghwa entered another room, and wheeled Jungkook in. In the middle of it was a machine that resembled an MRI scanner. Seonghwa peeled back Jungkook's sheet, and started sticking wires all over his bare body.

Jongdae looked nervous, "Seonghwa, this machine is unpredictable. We said we weren't going to use it again."

"I know, but I came up with this." He pulled the other syringe out of his pocket. "This spreads throughout the body, and if the body takes to it, then it helps the brain send signals, and protects against the really harsh shocks from this machine. All it needs is a jump."

Realization dawned on Jongdae, "Wait, Seonghwa, that's too dangerous. He's not a _car_. You could fry his brain."

The fire in Seonghwa's eyes was intense, insane even. He wasn't being deterred, "Or it could reboot it."

He finished sticking the wires onto Jungkook and pushed him into the machine.

* * *

**So, I don't know if you all saw, but in the 'No Update' post, I said that I was pushing my update back to 10. BUT, it's currently 12, so I am so sorry it's so late.**

**I was dealing with some problems and some writers block, so I was struggling to get this double update out. They're short, but important!**

**This is the second part of the double update, I accidentally posted the wrong chapter....so sorry if none of this made sense, since, well, you were missing an important moment. The chapter that you probably DID read is going to be reuploaded on Sunday, when it was supposed to be.**

**SO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS T_T**

**Sorry again, update tomorrow around 8:00 pm EST.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	82. Chapter 82

When Seonghwa pulled Jungkook out of the machine, nothing seemed to have changed.

Jongdae looked triumphant. "See, I told you it wouldn't-"

Then Jungkook blinked. He blinked again and looked side to side, surveying his surroundings. Jongdae stared with an open mouth as Jungkook sat up slowly. He reminded you of a newborn, just in a man's body.

"It...worked!" Seonghwa looked just as surprised as Jongdae.

Jungkook just sat there, looking at Seonghwa, no emotion on his face. Then he opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but all that came out was an odd series of grunts and groans. He couldn't speak.

Seonghwa's eyebrows furrowed, "Do you know who you are?" He tried as a first question.

All that came back was: "Uhh, ugh."

"So, he can't speak?" Jongdae looked fascinated.

"I guess not..."

"Well, this is a failure then."

Seonghwa seemed to have another epiphany, "But it's not! Jongdae, his mind is a completely blank slate, he can't even remember the alphabet. So, we can take this as a chance to completely restart his life, to make the perfect human being for our needs!"

Jongdae looked thoughtful, "That _could_ work."

Seonghwa pulled the second syringe back out of his pocket and observed it carefully. "Do you realize what this is, Jongdae?"

" _Doctor_ Jongdae to you." He insisted again.

Seonghwa ignored him, "This liquid in this syringe has the entire world in the palm of our hand. Think about it, every big-shot in this country, in this _world_ we could control. All the world leaders could be under _our_ influence. We could rewire all of humanity if we wanted to."

Jongdae didn't respond to that at first and just stared blankly at Seonghwa. "We can't be starting all the world leaders over with their alphabet," He said monotonously.

Seonghwa shrugged, "It could use some revision, true, but it would still make us the most powerful people on Earth."

"Is that what you really want? All the power on Earth?"

Seonghwa grew silent, excitement lost, like he was remembering something. Perhaps the _other_ life he had. The one where he had a loving family, who would do anything for him.

He shrugged again, "I'm not sure, but this is a good tool/weapon to have. Even if we didn't use it on others, we could still sell it to those in power. Still winning the game, but with a different hand of cards."

"But is that what you really _want_?" Jongdae asked again. Seonghwa still didn't respond and Jongdae sighed, "Well, you're not fired. Get to work on this guy. He's like your child now."

* * *

**I apologize again about this...**

**I understand that this chapter was previously updated in the past and I took it down. So, what happened is, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter, this chapter was supposed to be updated today. I was just being a dumb dumb. SO, if you didn't see the previous apologies and such, PLEASE go back and read chapter 81. Chapter 81 was the chapter that I skipped by accident, and will help everything make sense if they didn't. It's the transition chapter. Please go back and read that chapter, it's "new".** ****

**Update (completely new chapter) tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	83. Chapter 83

Seonghwa did exactly as he said he would: make Jungkook into the perfect human being for their needs. Jungkook caught on quickly to everything. He was able to talk and form complete sentences, all of it coming back to him naturally. You wondered if Jungkook was able to remember his past too, and apparently so did Seonghwa.

Seonghwa sat Jungkook down one day and slid a picture over to him. It was a picture of Namjoon.

"Do you recognize him?" Seonghwa observed Jungkooks face to see any abnormalities.

Jungkook shook his head, "No."

Seonghwa slid another, one of Seokjin.

"Him?"

"No."

Seonghwa showed him the rest of the men, receiving all "no's". You guessed Jungkook's return from the dead really _did_ give him a completely blank slate. Jongdae walked in a moment later, his face looking annoyed as always.

"How's it going with him?"

"Good, he's taken everything perfectly." Seonghwa smiled fondly at Jungkook.

"Care to show me, doctor?"

"Sure. Jungkook, let's go." Seonghwa got up from the table and went into the hallway. Jungkook followed like an obedient child. "So, I've been training him in combat. Hand-to-hand and with weapons. He picked it up naturally, which is no surprise, but I thought you should see it first hand." Seonghwa said, walking down the hall to another door.

Inside that room were boxing rinks, sparring supplies, kicking and punching bags, body pads, everything you could want as a fighter. A scared looking man was inside one of the rinks. His frightened, beady eyes got bigger when he saw the three walk in.

"What's he for?" Jongdae voiced your question.

Seonghwa absently waved his hand at Jungkook, who understood what he wanted. "He's here for Jungkook to practice on."

Jongdae's eyebrows furrowed, "Not a practice dummy?"

Seonghwa shrugged, " He didn't want the experiment, but claimed he didn't want to die and wanted to help. I figured he'd be useful to Jungkook as a sparring partner."

"Can he _fight_?"

"So he claims, but we'll see."

It didn't take long for them to see, since Jungkook ended up pummeling him within the first thirty seconds. The man was so badly beaten that Seonghwa had to step in and stop it. Jungkook was ruthless and didn't seem to have any restraint. The man was knocked out cold and Jongdae leaned him against the side of the rink.

"So you taught him how to fight, but not when to stop?" Jongdae glared at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows, "No, I did...this is new...I'll have to experiment more."

Sehun walked in the room then, wearing an expensive suit, just like when you saw him before. "Doctor Seonghwa?"

"That's me." Seonghwa went over to Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, nice to meet you. I'm the new supervisor." Sehun gave him a diplomatic smile. "I hear you've been doing great things."

Seonghwa smiled, "Thank you."

"Is this success number one?" Sehun looked at Jungkook, who was taking off his boxing gloves.

"There's more than one?" Seonghwa cocked his head to the side.

"They didn't tell you? I heard about him and mandated another experiment. We followed your exact procedure. He was actually a dead ex-subject, and we brought him back. We can't get him to learn anything though..."

"I have techniques for that. Can you take me to him?"

Sehun nodded, giving another bright, slightly phony smile.

"Jungkook, come on. We're going to go meet your brother." Seonghwa beckoned to him.

"I have brother?" Jungkook exclaimed.

"I have _a_ brother," Seonghwa corrected. "And, yes, now you do."

You took a step to follow them, but found yourself back on your living room couch with Mingi, Jungkook's watch tight around your wrist.

______________________________________________________________

**So, I realized that I didn't put pictures of the new characters like I usually do when I do crossovers...**

**So this is Jongdae:**

**This is Sehun:**

**Just in case you guys aren't EXO-L's.**

**Thank you for reading, there will be an update tomorrow around 5:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	84. Chapter 84

The living room was empty other than Mingi asleep on the couch next to you. You were relieved. You weren't sure if you wanted to tell that information to Namjoon and his men just yet. If your suspicions were true...

You gently shook Mingi awake, wanting to tell him everything you learned, hopefully not in front of everyone else. He slowly woke up and looked at you with bleary eyes.

"Mingi, where are the others?" You asked softly.

"They went out." He responded sleepily. "Got Jimin to write down address."

"When will they be back?"

Mingi shrugged, still half asleep. You decided you could tell him later, right now you had to figure out things for yourself. You took the paper he was clutching from him gently and left him there to sleep. When you looked outside you saw it was twilight. You crept into the hallway to check Taehyung's room. He was sleeping and so was Jimin. Perfect. You quietly opened the front door and locked it, stared up the SUV and left the forest with no one knowing. You observed Jimin's neat script as you drove down the dark empty road. Kim Jongdae lived in a country house outside the city. Straight down this road for about thirty minutes. You would be there around eleven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim Jongdae was chopping firewood when you pulled up his driveway. He straightened when he saw you get out of the car.

"Um, how can I help you-" His whiny voice faltered when he saw the gun you were holding up.

"Run or scream and I'll shoot." You made your voice steely.

He dropped his hatchet, stammering, "Please, I-I have a family. D-don't shoot me."

"Then answer all the questions I ask you honestly. Or else your wife will be a widow." You threatened again, even though you weren't going to do it unless he attacked.

"Y-yes. Anything. Um, please, just p-put the gun down." He pleaded.

You complied, lowering it, but not putting it away.

"What do you need to know?" His eyes kept flitting to your gun hand.

"What happened to Park Seonghwa?"

Jongdae's face went white and he wrung his hands. "Come inside, if you're not going to shoot me, that is."

* * *

 **I am so sorry about this, my computer wasn't working yesterday, so I couldn't update....** **I know it's really short, I've had a lot going on, health wise, so please cope with me. I will get a good chapter out tomorrow.**

**Update (hopefully) around 8:00 pm EST tomorrow.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuhT_T**


	85. Chapter 85

"So, I just want to start by saying that I retired from T.O. after Seonghwa was killed. Wait, did you know about that?" Jongdae sat in a chair across from you in his study.

"Yes. His body was dropped off in front of my...house. I...I took over his other job." You chose your words carefully, not wanting to give away any information. Your gun was sitting on the table in front of you, close to your hand.

Jongdae sighed, "Oh, you're from his _other_ life. Now that I think back, we never discussed our other lives. I mean, we knew we had more than that cold, steely laboratory, but we never talked about it...So what exactly do you need to know? When I left, I was sworn to an oath of secrecy, but after I saw what they did, I'm willing to help anyone wanting their downfall."

"They won't kill you or anything?"

Jongdae snorted. "I'm more worried about _you_ killing me. But me? No. I wasn't important enough, or else they wouldn't have let me retire. Seonghwa did all the big stuff. All I did was provide data and help comprise the bases of some formulas. Then when Sehun came I was demoted to his personal servant. They were going to let me go eventually."

"I just need you to fill in some holes in my story. I already know that Seonghwa was a scientist at T.O. and that you guys had gotten your hands on a man named Jeon Jungkook. Seonghwa brought him back to life and restarted his brain. Then Oh Sehun came into the picture and there was another success?"

Jongdae nodded, "Correct."

"Then I know that Seonghwa was killed by his own creation. Fill in the gaps."

Jongdae took a deep breath, "Why do you need to know this anyway?"

"I need to confirm some suspicions." You left it at that.

Jongdae looked at you with unreadable eyes, "Fill in the gaps..." He began. "Jeon Jungkook...it's true he was our only success."

"But weren't there two?"

"Let me tell the story." He huffed. "Seonghwa had started out with a formula base- which I made by the way- and came up with a way to bring animals back from the dead. He started small: rats, cats, then eventually cows. Then he tried it on Jungkook and it worked somewhat. So, he came up with a way to restart the brain, using another formula and a machine we previously shut down since it was frying peoples brains. He made our first success.

"Jungkook was perfect for a while, actually. He learned quickly, he could have been the best civilian or the best weapon. Then Sehun came and had another experiment conducted. We called him Jungkook's brother. He was the opposite of Jungkook almost. He couldn't take things as fast. And for some reason, he kept remembering his past life and Seonghwa had to keep restarting him.

"Jungkook started to act weird, he would have sudden bouts of savagery. No one could control him but Seonghwa. Even _he_ couldn't at times. Seonghwa started doubting his success and started wondering if he had actually done something dangerous. The tipping point came when Sehun, damn him wherever he is, had Jungkook and his brother fight each other to see who was stronger. Instead of a sparring match it turned into Jungkook brutally murdering his brother."

Ice crept up your spine as you heard those words. He couldn't be right, you didn't want to believe what he had just told you.

"Seonghwa tried to stop Jungkook, but Jungkook knocked him out. I only managed to stop him by drugging him. After that, Seonghwa had completely changed. He wanted to burn the serums, and to take Jungkook's life back, for the betterment of all. He realized he had created a monster. But Sehun had gotten a taste of his power and refused to get rid of him. Instead, he wanted _more_ subjects to try it on.

"His goal was to take it and brainwash all the powerful people in this city first. Jungkook's old company was a bunch that he wanted to try it on. Song Mingi was another. He just had to figure out how it would work on fully alive human beings. But Seonghwa wasn't helping his efforts. Actually, he was working against T.O. He actually tried to gently- I guess- _undo_ what he did to Jungkook's brain. Shut him down. But what he didn't know was that Sehun had me come up with something that would defend Jungkook's mind from external forces. Nothing could be undone, and nothing was meant to get in."

That made everything make sense. That's why you were being repelled by Jungkook when you tried to see his future. You stayed silent continuing to listen.

"So, Seonghwa started sabotaging experiments to try and stop all this from happening. And then you know what happened from there. I was already starting to take my hands off. All that was becoming too much, and I had a student in Jungkook's old company, Park Jimin. I didn't want to be one of the causes of his downfall. Also my wife had just given birth to my baby girl...What would she think when she grows up and possibly found out what I was doing? But I was afraid to retire."

"What made you actually do it?"

"The fact that Sehun made me stand there and watch Seonghwa get murdered. Just to prove his point of what he does to traitors."

You both sat in silence for a moment, and a dull throb began in your head.

"So, are you going to shoot me?" Jongdae eyes the gun.

"What? No, you complied." You got up to leave. "Thank you."

"Who do you work for? You never told me."

You gave a tight smile. "All you need to know is that it's someone who wants the downfall of T.O."

Jongdae got up and went to his desk in the study. "In that case, here." He rifled through a drawer and pulled out a ring. The third ring you would need.

"Why are you giving this to me?" You held the ring gingerly.

"I said I would help anyone who would cause the downfall of T.O. That place and all the people in it need to go to hell. You're the only one who's come along, so it's yours. Good luck and thanks for not shooting me."

Your head started to hurt a little more, but you smiled again, "Take good care of your family. Be good to your daughter."

He escorted you to the door and watched as you got in your car. When you looked in your rearview mirror you saw him holding a small child, his baby girl, in his arms. He had the happiest smile you had ever seen on his face as he closed the door with her in his arms. You drove down the dark road back to the house, hoping you could get back in unnoticed. You weren't exactly sure if you wanted the other men to know what you knew. The ring felt heavy in your pocket as you drove and your head hurt more and more the closer you got to the house. You drove faster, wanting to get there as soon as possible, the pain in your head getting worse. As you pulled into the forest, you started to see black spots dancing in your vision. You barely made it to the house in the car and the pain was so grand that your legs buckled when you stepped out. You don't know how you made it to the door, but all you remember was screeching in pain, your head feeling like it was being split open. Then, you blacked out.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE TOMORROW AROUND 8:00 PM EST.**

**-OhmyJohnnySuhT_T**


	86. Chapter 86

_Mommy and Daddy had told you to stay in your room, but instead you had crept to the staircase and were eavesdropping while they spoke to the black-robed-man. The black-robed-man had come this morning and looked at you like you were a spider. You_ hated _spiders, they made you feel icky and gross, and that's exactly how you thought you made him feel. Mommy and Daddy told you to go upstairs then, and sat down with the black-robed-man._

_"So, you are convinced that your daughter is possessed by Satan?" The man asked._

_"Yes," Daddy responded. "She sees the future, says things she's not supposed to know. The doctor recommended you to us."_

_"Let me see the child."_

_You heard the adults move and you scampered back to your room. You laid in your bed and pulled out a book and pretended you were reading. Much to your dismay, you found yourself overcome with another 'looking'._

_The black-robed-man had you strapped to the bed while he chanted from the Bible and sprayed you with some kind of water. You had heard of this before. It was an...ex-sor-see-sim. You thrashed around and screamed, not because of the ex-sor-see-sim, but because you felt this was unfair. You didn't know why you were strapped to your bed and you wanted to be let go. There was nothing wrong with you. Was there? Daddy and Mommy stood in the doorframe, watching as the black-robed-man did this to you. The straps cut into your wrists and ankles, making scars that would never disappear. You screamed for Mommy and Daddy to help you, but they didn't. To them, you were a spider. Icky, gross, something to get rid of._

_You snapped out of your 'looking' as the black-robed-man came into your room._

_"Y/n?" He said softly._

_You looked from your book to see him standing there, stony faced._

_"H-hello." You didn't like the black-robed-man. You didn't want him to do the ex-sor-see-sim on you._

_"My name is Father Junmyeon. How are you doing today?" He sat at the base of your bed and you scooted away from him._

_Mommy and Daddy were standing in your doorway._

_"I-I'm fine, thank you."_

_Father Junmyeon gave a wry smile. "That's good. Do you know why I'm here?"_

_You shook your head rigorously._

_"Your parents have told me you have been exhibiting_ bad _behaviours. Is that true?"_

_You shook your head again._

_"Well, honesty is a good place to start in changing these behaviours. So, be honest, have you been bad?"_

_"Honest. I haven't."_

_"Well, y/n, your parents tell me about these visions you've been having."_

_"My lookings?"_

_Father Junmyeon gave the same wry smile. "Yes, your lookings. You see, these are bad,_ very _bad, and they have to be fixed. Your mommy and daddy are_ very _worried about you. So, to help fix you, you will be visiting me every week. And in these visits you will tell me_ all _about your...lookings that week. Honestly, okay?"_

_You nodded and he left the room with Mommy and Daddy afterwards. You sat on your bed, confused. What did he mean you've been bad? Your lookings were bad? And you knew you didn't want to see that black-robed-man again. When the man left, Daddy stormed back up to your room, his belt in his hand. You screamed for Mommy as Daddy hit you with his leather belt, but she never came._

* * *

**So, there will be a continuation of this tomorrow!**

**Update tomorrow around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	87. Chapter 87

You woke up in you and Mingi's shared room, him laying on the bed next to you. He noticed you were awake and sat up, starting to say something, but you slipped away again into another memory.

_The church that Mommy and Daddy had taken you to was empty other than you and Father Junmyeon. He was sitting next to you on the stone steps leading up to the dais. A large statue of Virgin Mary stared at you from the far end of the room while she held Baby Jesus. Her stony eyes seemed to stare straight into your soul and made you uncomfortable._

_Father Junmyeon laced his fingers and gave you that disgusted look. "So, I heard you tried to run away from home this week."_

_You weren't sure how many weeks it had been that you had seen him. You nodded._

_"And why did you run away?"_

_"I had a looking...one where Daddy was hitting me. I don't wanna be hit." You looked down at your shoes._

_Father Junmyeon sighed, "And did he hit you?"_

_You nodded, your sneakers still more interesting than his face._

_"Through discipline is one of the best ways God manifests." He left it at that._

_Your child self didn't understand what he was trying to say. You just wanted to leave._

_"Did you have any other lookings this week?"_

_You didn't answer at first. You wanted to lie and say that you hadn't. The last time, Father Junmyeon had spoken about the lookings not going away. So, he said that if they didn't stop, he would have to take more extreme measures. More extreme measures meant: ex-sor-see-sim, and you didn't want that. But Father Junmyeon told you that you must always be honest, that you couldn't lie in the House of the Lord. The eyes of the Virgin Mary statue bore into you and you told him the truth, nodding meekly._

_"Y/n, these lookings are Satan's mark on you. He is tempting you and leading you further away from God with these visions. Do you understand that?"_

_You nodded._

_"Use your words, child."_

_"Yes." You said in a small voice._

_"So, you understand why you need to stop having these visions?" Father Junmyeon prompted._

_"Yes."_

_He pulled a cross on a chain out of his pocket in his robe and handed it to you._

_"Every night, before bed, I want to use this and pray to God to release you from Satan's clutches._ Every night. _"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mommy and Daddy were expecting another daughter. A replacement for you. A_ normal _child. They were tired of being laughed at and avoided on the streets. They wanted to be able to be welcomed into stores or restaurants and not wanting people worrying if the devil spawn was coming and going to corrupt them. They were tired of getting calls from your school to come pick you up. The kids there had gotten worse, their bullying reaching the point where they hurt you physically. One kid ran by you with a sharp rock, leaving a long, deep gash in your side. You screamed and bled, but the adults did nothing. They called your parents, blamed it on you, then recommended that you find another school. For your_ safety _._

 _Mommy and Daddy had to take you to the hospital that day, to get you treated. When the doctor asked where you got your other bruises, cuts, and scars from,_ especially _this bad one. Daddy told them you fell a lot. He didn't tell the doctor it was because people hurt you. He didn't say they were from the times he hit you. The doctor gave you stitches and a lollipop and told you when to come back to get them removed. But that didn't change the fact that another scar had been added to your body and mind._

* * *

**So, the readers tragic past is being revealed! I made it really sad....and there might possibly be triggers in these chapters for some, such as domestic abuse.**

**Also, for those of you who aren't EXO-L's here's Junmyeon a.k.a Suho:**

**Now just imagine him as a priest.**

**Update tomorrow around 8:00 pm EST**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	88. Chapter 88

You opened your eyes to find yourself staring at a ceiling. Your head ached and your mouth felt dry. You couldn't recognize the room you were in. Your body ached, all those scars from your past stinging. You went to the mirror and lifted up the side of the shirt you were wearing. Wait...you were only wearing a shirt? Whose shirt was it? You studied yourself in the mirror, seeing the long, thin scar that ran along your side. The door opened and a man stepped inside. You quickly pulled down your shirt, panic and fear filling you.

"Who are you? What do you want?" You backed up, trembling.

The man gave you a nervous smile. "Come on y/n. Don't play like that. I was coming to check on you. How are you feeling?"

He was getting closer to you and you backed away until you hit the wall. Your head started throbbing again.

"D-don't come near me!" You screamed, tears starting to leak from your eyes. You had nowhere to run to.

The man looked concerned now. "Y/n? What are you saying? It's me, Mingi."

You stood, trembling against the wall, tears streaming down your face. You didn't know this man. You didn't know what he wanted with you. How did he even know your name?

He reached over to touch you, but you swatted his hands away. "Don't touch me!" You screamed, the throbbing in your head getting worse.

The man backed away, right as five more came into the room. You sobbed, so much pain and panic in you, overflowing. There wasn't a window, another door to escape through. They were going to hurt you, you were sure, just like everyone else in your life. Then a curtain of black covered your eyes and you were staring at Daddy's face.

 _"This is_ your _fault." He hissed at you. Mommy was crying in the background. "We should have gotten rid of you when you had your first looking."_

 _"Daddy! Daddy, please!" You screamed, trying to back away from him. You hadn't done anything. You were_ twelve _for God's sake. How would_ you _cause your mothers miscarriage?_

_Daddy smacked you across the face. Tears fell from your eyes as he continued to hit you. You ran away from him to the front door. He pursued as you ran out into the front yard, tripping over a paving stone. You screamed into the night for help as he continued beating you, but all your neighbors closed their windows, deafening themselves to your cries._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was your thirteenth birthday now. And of course there was no celebration. Your parents ignored you, the kids at school hurt you, and your first period began, and you were confused. You didn't dare ask your mom for supplies or for advice, and you didn't want to go to the nurse, since she would just blow you off. Now there was a seemingly endless stream of blood coming out of you, and you had no idea what to do about it. You thought of going to the store, but you had no money. So, you sat on the curb and picked at the grass next to you. Your homework lay next to you, completed with your best effort, so that when the teachers tried to fail you, they could find no faults._

_A pair of feet stopped in front of you and you scrambled backwards. You looked up to find a boy your age standing there, a goofy smile on his face._

_"Hi! My name's Baekhyun! What's yours?" He extended a hand._

_You flinched back from it and his smile faltered._

_"What you flinching for? I'm not gonna hurt you. My family just moved in down the street. You're the first kid I've seen my age!"_

_That explained why he wasn't pelting rocks at you or spitting on you. He didn't know who you were._

_"Y/n." You said quietly._

_He leaned in, "Was' that?"_

_"My name's y/n." You said a little louder._

_He broke out into another goofy smile. "Well nice to meet you!" He cleared his throat. "Um, it seems like you're, uh, leaking a little."_

_You blushed and tried to cover yourself up. "I know." You said, then wished you hadn't._

_Baekhyun cocked his head to the side. "Your mama never got you some-what are they called...men-strill pads?"_

_You had to smile a little at the way he said menstrual even though it was an embarrassing subject. "No, my mom...she...it's complicated." Your face fell again._

_Baekhyun noticed this and offered you a hand again to get up." That's alright! You don't have to tell me! But my mama's got some stuff. Come on!"_

_You smiled, genuinely this time, and took his hand._

* * *

**I'VE RETURNED FROM HIATUS.**

**So, theres nothing to say about the chapter for right now, but I have other announcements.**

**SO. There will be changes to the way I do this story and my other story, Desire. So, before, I updated this story mainly every day, and I updated Desire every three days. This was before the world started going back to normal.**

**ALSO. I am dealing with a lot of personal things right now, mainly with my health, which I have to work on and recover.**

**SO. The combination of these things means that this story and Desire will be updating once a week, on Tuesdays, around 8:00 pm EST. I updated early today because I was able to. THIS CAN BE CHANGED AT ANY TIME, SINCE EVERYTHING IS UNPREDICTABLE.**

**BUT. I will do my best to keep it regular. I am a student, so I will be going back to school in hybrid mode, so the stress of being out in COVID-19, and my own personal health problems are impacting this decision. I also want to be able to continue to give GOOD, QUALITY chapters to you guys and not some rushed b.s. because I had to have athletics, and homework, and other obligations.**

**This new schedule will also help because I will be able to plan my fanfictions easier. So, when I do, and I do plan to, publish other fanfictions for other fandoms, they will also be on a specific day per fandom. So, for now Tuesdays around 8:00 pm EST will be ATEEZ.**

**Because of these circumstances, please understand if I cannot or don't update exactly at 8:00. Please be patient with me through this, and I hope that you continue to stick with me and this story throughout this.**

**On a different note...**

**Did I just de-age Baekhyun to thirteen? Yes. Yes I did.**

**Also, even though I find it hard to believe that you might not know who Baekhyun is, seeing as he's only one of the best vocalists in the Kpop industry right now, here you go:**

**I mean, it's not hard to imagine him as thirteen lol.Thank you for reading!**

**Next update on Tuesday around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	89. Chapter 89

_Baekhyun became your first friend. Ever. You never told your parents about him or even vaguely acted like you had a shred of happiness in your life. You didn't even tell Father Junmyeon. You knew that they would just ruin it._

_Instead, Baekhyun and his family became yours. You parents, caring less where you could be or what you could be doing, didn't know that you were always out of the house, meaning, you were at his. Baekhyuns 'Mama' as he called her, was the kindest woman you'd ever met in your life. She never asked any questions, the scars visible on your body enough of an explanation for her. And you never told them what made you so different. Baekhyun went to a private school in the neighboring town, so he didn't learn about it from the other kids or adults._

_After school, you would walk over to his house, and while you waited for his bus to arrive, you sat and talked with his parents. His mother would pull out some kind of snack for you, while his dad would take a break from his work and ask how your day had been. It was a mirage of the picture perfect childhood._

_Then middle school passed and high school came. By tenth grade, your relationship with Baekhyun had become more intimate. He got more handsome, your body became more feminine. There were more blushes, accidental touches, and at night, thoughts of him got you through the toxic atmosphere. He had become your first love. But, the more you found yourself loving him, the more you wanted to pull away. There was always a feeling of fear that he would find out about you. A fear that if he found out, he would leave you, he would treat you like everybody else did. You wanted to tell him, just so there would be absolute honesty between you two. You felt guilty keeping it from him, but reminded yourself it was purely self preservation._

_Baekhyun surprised you on your sixteenth birthday by taking you to a place he had made in the woods. You had snuck out of your house to meet him that evening, assured that your parents wouldn't care where you'd gone, and would be caught up with four year old Domenica. Your new replacement sibling. The only person in that household that didn't see you as some plague to avoid. He led you into the forest, a blindfold over your eyes and holding your hand. Your heart thudded against your chest, and you swore it was so loud, it drowned out the crickets._

_When he undid the blindfold, you sucked in your breath, and covered your mouth. There was a small cabin there in the woods. There were lights on inside and the way leading up to it was lined with flowers that reflected the setting sunlight. Baekhyun took your hand and showed you inside. It was one room, a fireplace in one wall, currently unused, a small couch in the middle, and a projector screen down in front of it. There were kerosene lamps and candles dispersed in the cabin. There was a cooler with drinks and a shelf of non perishable junk food, all your favorites. On the small table in front of the couch was a projector and Baekhyun's computer hooked up to it. The cabin walls were decorated with pictures, and little things you and him had created together._

_You both had taken your shoes off at the door and you walked around, taking all of it in. Baekhyun stood back near the door nervously, his hands in his pockets._

_"So, um, do you like it?"_

_"I_ love _it." You were so filled with love, for him and what he'd done that you felt you would cry._

_Baekhyun fidgeted a little, a blush on his cheeks. "I know it's not much. But I thought you might want to have a little place to, y'know, get away from everyone."_

_You surprised him with a tight hug. "It's perfect."_

_When you pulled away from him you saw he was almost beet red._

_"How did you do this?"_

_Baekhyun cleared his throat. "Um, well, I found the place wandering the woods one day, and when I asked people about it, they didn't know what I was talking about. Even the bank had no records of it. So, I remembered you telling me you wanted a place where you could be safe, get away from your troubles, and started making this. I restarted the generator, so there's electricity, and I have my hotspot, so there's no problem with wifi, and I made it livable. There's no toilet though..."_

_You laughed, "That's fine. How long did this take you?"_

_"About a year. I had to work up the money for everything by myself, and I wanted to surprise you."_

_You felt that surge of love for him again, but along with it came the familiar surge of guilt for not telling him everything about you. You put this aside and plopped down on the couch, looking at the blank projector screen. Baekhyun had gathered some snacks and drinks and joined you._

_"So, what are we watching?" You asked, your heart beating from being so close to him._

_"Your favorite." He said, popping open a grape Crush._

_Your whole body warmed at the thought of him doing all this for you. Baekhyun had turned off the electric light, and now it was only kerosene lamps and candles surrounding you. Baekhyun's hand gently drifted towards yours. His hand rested lightly on top of yours and you turned your hand palm up, so you could entwine your fingers. He looked at you, surprised, and you looked back at him, trying to show what you couldn't tell._

_Throughout the first half of the movie, the need to tell him got more and more to the point your hands turned clammy. You slipped your hand out of his, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did._

_"Y/n, what's wrong?" He turned to you, the movie still playing on the screen._

_"Baekhyun...I have something to tell you. And it's probably stupid that I'm telling you this, and I know that I will lose my only friend. You'll abandon me and treat me like an outcast like everyone else, but I have to tell you."_

_Baekhyun's face was serious, a very rare look for him. "What's this about y/n?"_

_You took a deep breath and told him all the secrets you had been keeping from him. You told him about your lookings, your parents, Father Junmyeon, the other people around you. You almost told him you loved him, but you decided to hold that for later. You expected him to jump up in disgust, to hurt you, leave, call you things, but he just sat there and said: "I know."_

_You blinked, taken aback, "You...know?"_

_Baekhyun nodded, "I've known for a long time."_

_"W-what? Why are you-you've stayed all this time-how-"_

_"Because I like you y/n, hell, I think I love you, actually. That's why I've stayed by your side all these years. Because no matter how different you are from the others, no matter how much they devalue and abuse you, I still love you. I still feel like you're better than anybody out in that town."_

_You were in shock at what he was saying and could only stare._

_He continued. "But what hurts is that you think I would do that to you. I would never try and cause you more pain. If I could, I would take away all your pain, forever, and not just a little for the hours we're together. And I want you to know that you're special, not a stain on society."_

_"I'm not special, I'm cursed." You muttered._

_"Y/n, do you know how many people, no matter what they say, would love to see into their future? So that they could prevent mistakes, and mold their lives perfectly? They hate you because they're jealous, and they're scared of you because they don't understand it. But it's not a curse y/n. This is a gift." Baekhyun gently took your hand in his._

_As he touched you, a vision flashed through you._

_"I never really thought of it that way." You admitted._

_"Well now you do. You can shape your future y/n." His goofy smile returned. "Did you have one? One of your lookings?" He asked, in reference to the way you stiffened slightly._

_You nodded, hoping the dimness of the cabin would hide your blush._

_"And what did you see?"_

_"You kissing me." You said, your eyes flitting away from his face for a second._

_"And is that what you want to happen in your future?"_

_You nodded shyly, and looked at him in the eyes. Eyes that got closer to yours as he moved in and kissed you. His lips were soft, the candy-like taste of the soda he drank lingered, and your heart fluttered in your chest uncontrollably. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, sweet and gentle, innocent, and sharing all the love you guys had for each other. He had been your first kiss._

_"I love you too Baekhyun." You whispered, finally saying it._

_Baekhyun gave you a warm smile and he caressed the side of your face with a hand, bringing you back in for another kiss. The kiss, starting out innocent and sweet, soon became more passionate. Baekhyun gently eased you down on the couch, his body positioned over yours. He worshipped your mouth with his, your curves with his hands. You found yourself trusting him, but getting nervous as he started peppering kisses down your neck. His hands running up your sides, combined with the wet heat of his mouth on your skin made you sigh and close your eyes. But something kept nagging at your mind while he was doing this._

_"Baekhyun." You said softly._

_He hummed against your skin, kissing back up to your mouth._

_"I've, ah, never done something like this before." You managed to get out._

_Baekhyun placed a kiss on your mouth, understanding what you were saying. "We don't have to go farther than this y/n."_

_You smiled at him and lightly pulled him back down._

_You two laid there together, holding hands, sneaking kisses, being in the kind of love you never thought you would be in. You wondered why you had blocked Baekhyun from your mind, this moment in particular. You soon found out when there was banging on the door to the cabin._

* * *

**Early update!**

**Thank you for reading! Next update on Tuesday around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	90. Chapter 90

_Your father had stormed in that night and dragged you away. Baekhyun had tried his best to stand up to him, but your father punched him in the face twice, yelling at him to stay away from you. He then took you home and locked you in your room. Your sister was crying the whole time, causing your mother to yell at her. Father Junmyeon was called and arrived shortly, accusing you of fornication and sin._

_"We must remove Satan from your body." He said. "He is making you do all these things."_

_That was the night of your exorcism._

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_You stayed in your room the days afterwards, in silence, and in darkness. The cuts on your wrists and ankles weren't healing, but just kept reopening with every movement. So you just sat still. Your parents didn't bring you meals or drink. They seemed to forget about you._

_Domenica didn't._

_After every meal, she would somehow bring you some food, even if she knew she was going to get punished if she was caught. She would hug you the nights when you were letting people near you and would assure you that there was nothing wrong with you. That you were an amazing, strong big sis and that she loved you._

_"I'll make mommy and daddy stop. I promise." She had whispered to you one night, her small, four year old arms encircling you. "I promise."_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_Your father took you to the cabin in the forest a week after your exorcism and handed you a matchbox. You looked at it blankly, afraid to say or do anything._

_"Burn it." He told you._

_You started to cry. "No, dad, please-"_

_He slapped you across your face, cutting you off._

_"Did you not hear what I said? Burn it."_

_You just cried harder, your hands shaking, the match not lighting. Your father snatched it from you and pushed you to the side, causing you to fall._

_"Fucking useless." He muttered and lit a match._

_He threw it into the cabin. The red flickered up and spread in it rapidly. You heard the sound of glass cracking and exploding, all those memories going up in smoke. Anger flooded you as you saw your father was smiling. You got up shakily and he turned to you, as if he was going to hit you, as he'd done numerous times. But not this time. He advanced towards you and you stumbled backwards._

_"Where are you running to y/n? Be a good girl and stand right here." Your father said threateningly._

_You tripped backwards over a thick tree branch the size of a baseball bat. You recovered your balance quickly and picked it up. The splinters and sharp extensions dug into your palms as you brandished it, but you didn't notice the blood leaking. You were too angry, everything coming to the surface as you grasped the chance to stop all this. Your father's face darkened as he saw the object. You closed your eyes and swung._

* * *

**Sorry, not much to say about this right now, but I have to update early (of course...)**

**THE RESOLUTION OF THIS NEXT WEEK ON DRAGON BALL Z! jkjk.**

**I'm changing my update times to Thursdays.**

**But thank you for reading! See you Thursday around 8:00 pm EST!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh!**


	91. Chapter 91

_Your swing was shallow, but enough to make your father fall, clutching his jaw. Your chest heaved, your sobbing the only sound at the moment. Your father spit out blood and something that might have been a tooth._

_He looked at you with rage filled eyes. "You little bitch."_

_You dropped the branch and ran. Your fathers voice thundered after you, but you didn't turn back. You stumbled through the forest in no particular direction, your sobs racking your body. Your tears formed a watery film over your eyes, obscuring your vision. You then felt something hinder your escape, a pair of arms, encircling you._

_"Y/n! Y/n! What's wrong?" Baekhyun's familiar voice cut through your panic ridden mind._

_His face just made you cry harder and your knees buckled. Baekhyun caught you and held you to him. He rubbed your back soothingly, letting you cry into his shirt. It didn't work. Terror still ran through you and you detached yourself from him._

_"Y/n, what-"_

_"I-I have to keep running." You sobbed._

_Baekhyun gripped your shoulders to prevent you from running. "Y/n. What. Happened."_

_You trembled. "H-he's gonna kill me. T-this is it, I just know it!"_

_"What did you do?" Baekhyun asked forcefully._

_"I hit him, Baek! I hit him!"_

_"Who?"_

_"My father!" You wailed._

_Baekhyun's face went slack with surprise. "Shit, we gotta go." He started to pull you back in_ _the direction of the cabin._

_You tugged back, shaking your head. "He burned it. He's back there."_

_"Goddamn." He muttered, and pulled you into a section of the forest you hadn't been in before._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_You had somewhat calmed by the time Baekhyun brought you where he wanted to, but_ _your breathing was still ragged and you kept looking around suspiciously._ _The place Baekhyun had taken you to was the outcropping of a cliff. Below it was all treetops leading off into the distance._ Probably a painful fall _, you thought as you sat at the edge with him, your feet dangling. He took your hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze, bringing you back to him._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Scared and nervous." You replied honestly._

_"Tell me exactly what happened y/n."_

_"He took me into the forest and handed me a match to light our cabin on fire. I couldn't do it, so he did it himself after hurting me. I got so angry at everything at that moment, and I didn't want him to hurt me, so I-I picked up a branch and...I hit him with it." Fresh tears came to your eyes. "Baekhyun, he's gonna kill me for what I've done, I swear!"_

_Baekhyun pulled you into a side hug, "It's okay y/n. It's okay."_

_You started to calm down again. "I just wish I had a normal life. I wish I could just go to school like a normal person, have a loving family to support me. At this point, I don't even know if I will be able to go to college."_

_Baekhyun said nothing, just kept hugging you._

_You leaned your head fully on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You're quiet all of a sudden."_

_Baekhyun shook his head. "Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking."_

_"About?"_

_"You called me Baek earlier."_

_You giggled and rolled your eyes. "Out of all the things that were going on,_ that's _what you focus on?"_

_You sat upright and saw he was blushing. "What? I like the name, it was cute."_

_"Me crying and panicking is_ not _cute."_

_"You're always cute y/n."_

_"Liar."_

_Baekhyun shrugged. "I just like it when you say my name in general."_

_You found yourself blushing as you saw the slight smirk on his lips. You decided to change the subject._

_"Why were you in the forest today?"_

_Baekhyun huffed. "Well, I was looking for you. I was_ going _to check our spot but, y'know."_

_"Why were you looking for me?" You asked playfully._

_Baekhyun cleared his throat. "I hadn't seen you for a week. I was worried."_

_You smiled and moved some hair out of your face. Baekhyun caught your wrist when you were lowering your arms back to your lap. He looked at the scabs on your wrist and then picked up the other._

_"Y/n, what are these?" He looked at you with concern._

_"My parents, um, they had Father Junmyeon exercise me..."_

_Baekhyun's face darkened with anger and he let go of your wrists, looking down into the canopy of trees. He stayed fixated in that stony silence even as you moved even closer to him, your bodies touching, and entwined your fingers with his._

_"Baekhyun. It's over now, there was nothing you could have done." You said softly. He stayed quiet._

_You raised his hand up to yours and kissed it softly._

_"There was nothing you could have done Baekhyun." You repeated._

_"I just wish that I could...I just don't want you to get hurt anymore." He still didn't look at you._

_You used your other hand to gently turn his face to you. "Being with you takes away the pain, even if only for a little."_

_You leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. You smiled sweetly at him when you did it, but his eyes said something different. In them was a mixture of emotions that you could not place.He got up from the edge of the cliff and walked back, sat, and leaned back onto a tree, closing his eyes. You followed him tentatively, knowing something was wrong, but not knowing how to comfort him._

_"I never even asked you out properly." He said quietly, his face stony. "I wish I had stopped being such a pussy and just done it."_

_You weren't sure where he was going with this. "It's fine Baekhyun, really."_

_He shook his head and looked at you, sadness being the primary emotion in his eyes. "I wish I had done it." He repeated, but it didn't seem to be directed at you._

_"Baekhyun-"_

_"I love you y/n. Please know that. I genuinely mean it. Please remember that." He poured these words out to you._

_You smiled softly. "I know-"_

_"But please promise me you'll remember what we had y/n. Remember how much I loved you."_

_"Baekhyun, what are you trying to say?" You were confused, but still smiling._

_He took a shallow breath. "I have to leave."_

_Your smile dropped off your face along with your heart from your chest._

_"My mother...she was offered a job too far from here. We have to move. My parents told me to say goodbye to you. They said that I could have this last day with you, then we're out. And, thanks to the black eye your father gave me, my parents said that once we leave...I can't contact you again."_

_You listened to all this, the disbelief turning your blood to ice. You were unable to say anything to him, only stare._

_"Y/n. Y/n, I'm so sorry. I-"_

_You shut him up with a kiss. "Then let's enjoy the bit of time we have together." You gave him a sad smile and kissed him again._

_You closed your eyes against the tears as he kissed you back. You slid over onto his lap, cupping his face as you deepened it, wanting to commit this feeling to memory. His taste, his touch, the soft locks of his hair, the way he held onto you desperately, his tears on your fingertips as you wiped them away. You didn't want to forget any of it._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_You returned to your house that night, expecting the worst. Your legs shook with fear as you approached the door. The moment you touched the doorknob, it flew open and you found your sister sobbing into your shirt. You saw your parents standing a few feet back, their faces devoid of emotion. Your father was sporting a bad bruise on his right cheek._

_"What did you do to her?" You asked them, willing your voice not to waver._

_Your mother sneered. "Nothing. She's just being a little brat."_

_"T-they, want, t-o send you, a-way." Domenica said between hiccups._

_"What is she talking about?"_

_"Just that. Get out." Your father responded._

_"What-"_

_"You heard him. Get out. We don't want you here anymore." Your mother spat. "And take her too. I don't want any of her and her drama in this house."_

_You found yourself flooded with anger. "You can't do this to her. To me, yes, but she's only four!"_

_"I'm not going to repeat myself again." Your mother advanced a step and you flinched back._

_You saw there was no winning this. Rain started to pour from the sky in the world behind you. In the world you, at the young age of sixteen, would have to navigate. You grabbed your jacket and your sisters, getting her small, quaking arms in the bright pink garment. She picked up her barbie from the floor and held it to her chest. You then spotted the polaroid camera that Baekhyun had gotten you on your fifteenth birthday. You grabbed it and slung it around your neck, putting it under your jacket to protect it from the rain. Then you took your sisters hand after pulling up her hood and stepped out into the starless, rainy night._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Later that night Domenica slept curled up next to you in an abandoned warehouse a little ways out of town. You laid there, thinking everything over. You were sixteen, so you could work legally, and this warehouse was about twenty minutes on foot to your school. So you could finish high school, that was good. College? Definitely not guaranteed. In your pockets you had stashed away forty dollars in the past, just in case. That would give you enough for some food that you would have to stretch out until you got a job and a paycheck. The question was: who in the town would employ you?_

_You would have to homeschool Domenica from now on. And luckily there was a river a couple paces away, so you had some source of water to do laundry, bathe, and drink from. The safety of it wasn't guaranteed either though. The last thing you thought of that night was Baekhyun and his words, begging, pleading with you to remember him and the love you both shared. You felt one crack in your heart form as you realized that was over. His smiling face stood out in your memory and you lightly touched your lips as you remembered how they felt on yours._

_And they were sweet. Just like candy._

* * *

**OKAY! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT LAST WEEKS NON-UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY RECENTLY....**

**I'm switching my update times to Thursdays, if I haven't already said that.**

**WELL, we've made it through the backstory! Now it's back to the present!**

**See you all next week! I will try my best to get a chapter out!**

**-OhmyJohnnySuh:)**


	92. Hiatus

So, it's been two weeks, and I haven't been able to update. So, I'm going to be a mature writer and call a hiatus. It's simply the fact that I am way too busy right now to do any writing, or to clear my mind to do it. So when will I be back? I will be back after my sports season is over, when I have no after school activities. That will be around the beginning of November, which actually isn't far away! When I know the actual date of the end of my season, I will post some stuff to get you all excited and to let you know I'm coming back! I'm so sorry about this, please understand T_T. I will be back! Thank you for reading my stuff! (Just a heads up, there _might_ , _possibly_ be some little fic's-oneshots and such, being published during this time. _MAYBE_ *wink, wink*)

-Ohmy(busy)JohnnySuhXP


End file.
